Comfort Zone
by zestychicken2
Summary: Kimiko didn't love Raimundo anymore. He was still at Wuya's side, and betrayed his friends... had betrayed her. Jack, on the other hand was only ever there to help when trouble arose. How can they save the world, when they can barely save themselves? RxK, JxK
1. Prologue: Why?

**Comfort Zone**

**'He used to be my comfort zone... Why did it change? Is it all just because of Wuya? Or is it something more? I don't know him anymore, I don't love him... I have a new comfort zone...' Raimundo is still evil, Wuya decided not to kill the warriors. Everything is chaotic. As they sit in their cells, waiting to see Wuya's next move, Kimiko thinks things over with her relationship to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, just an interesting plot. I wish I owned something... Then there would be more point to my summers :D**

**Right, first of all... I hate this life thing for the chapters... The first one was a chapter to another story of mine lol... So, this is the real chapter... Sorry again for the screw up :D**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wuya's been in control for two months, and Raimundo's been at the darkside for a little more than two months. It's longer than what actually happens, but this is my story, not the shows :D... Anyways... The monks have been trying to think up a plan... They'd always hide, and move their hiding spots, because Raimundo and his gang of rock monsters always found them. It's like Raimundo's wind power was a sense for the other elements... Linking them together. It took them half a month to think of the time plan... And it took them another half a month to get to his home. Raimundo and Wuya both knew that Jack would need to get back there, for anything to work... But they managed to get there, by doing something... They didn't know how, but they snuck past and blasted enough just for them to sneek by, and go into the time machine. It took Omi a half a month to get back, and then... They used the rest of the time, thinking up a plan. They kept Omi in hiding when guards came down with food, but that was it. It had been rough, but they finally got their chance.

This story takes place just after Kimiko calls out to Raimundo while he's holding the puzzle box at the end of season 1, or the beginning of season 2. This has mulitiple pairings, so don't be alarmed. Raimundo decides what they did to him can never be forgiven, even if he wants to. He stays by Wuya's side, but Wuya then decides to put them to some use. Putting out any hope all over the world...

Raimundo makes a promise... A promise he may or may not keep. The life for the boys (including Jack) will be hard, but... Life for Kimiko... harder.

**Prologue: Why?**

"Rai no! Don't let her do this! Do what's right!" Kimiko called, hoping Raimundo heard her.

"Yeah right Kimiko!" He called, as Wuya ordered her stone minions to stop. He ran over to her cage. "You'd do the same thing again!" He was in an outrage... How they could do this to him was beyond his mind. Beyond everyones.

"Raimundo please... We just... We wanted to protect you." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Kimiko..." He was beginning to soften. "I will always be there... For you guys... You know I will never let her hurt you. I cannot promise a great life... But I'll do what I can... Just... please..." He looked down.

Kimiko cupped his chin in her hands and made him look into her eyes. "Rai..." Her sapphire eyes shimmered.

He moved closer to her cage, and she pulled him in. It was a long kiss... Satisfying. For the both of them.

"Please... do what's right."

"You know I can't... I can't forgive you... Them... The temple... But... I will do everything I can to keep your lives good... I can promise you that."

She smiled, despite the info she just recieved. Kimiko's life was going to be held in the hand of someone she shouldn't trust... But somehow, she didn't seem worried. Her eyes began to glow, because the tears were drying, only leaving a misty scene over them. "I love you..."

Raimundo was taken aback by the words. He had always loved Kimiko... But he never thought she loved him back. Thinking that he looked stupid, he simply smile, and kissed her again, Then, backed away, and took a last look at his former teammates.

"Good luck guys." He nodded, and Wuya ordered them down to the dugeon once more.

"That was a very nice choice Raimundo. Now come... We have world domination plans to write." She beckoned Raimundo into a newly made room, and he smirked. He had this all under control.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe he just left."

"Just with 'good luck', what is that to bring us?" Omi was in a state of confusion.

"I thought you were all like, a team." Jack rolled his eyes at Omi.

Kimiko observed the three boys. She couldn't agree with them more, but something was tugging at her... no... Her heart, being sure she said nothing agains him. She looked at them all, and realized... She'd known them only for a year, and yet, she'd gotton so close.

Well... She hadn't know Jack for a year, but... She knew him enough.

And, over the last year... He actually hasn't been that bad... I mean, he's been bad, like annoying... But he's matured a lot... And twice as much when Raimundo turned to the darkside a little over two months ago.

Jack, on the other hand, _knew _how hard it was for Kimiko. He knew very much that she loved Raimundo... But he couldn't bring himself to believe she'd not forgiven him.

He'd tried to act stronger for Kimiko... As he was the only one, who was awake at nights in the forest, or... Wherever they were hiding to hear her cry. Of course, the first few times, he was chicken... He had gotton more mature since he'd met the monks, but... He'd still be chicken to go talk to Kimiko when she's crying. He was afraid that he'd get blown into a flaming death if that happened.

Soon, he got the courage and got up and went and sat by her. Immediately, Kimiko flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his jacket. He'd grown much stronger. In the weeks that passed after that, he'd gotton Kimiko to cry less and talk more, which was a very good thing. He always kept his mouth shut and what she'd say too...

He was only their to comfort her. And that was why he became stronger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Raimundo... Should we squish them, or throw them to the bottom of an ocean...? Which would be more amusing to watch...?"

Raimundo simply blinked, and kept his chin on his hand, and his elbow on the stone table.

"Raimundo!" She snapped.

"Huh?"

"What do you think? Which way should we kill your former friends?"

He suddenly fell to panic... He couldn't let them down... Not that easy. "I think you should keep them alive." He said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh?" She saw right through it... Right into his head. "And why is that my deary?"

"They could become of use to you." He said, lifting his head, getting a cold shiver down his spin... Like she was invading his space bubble.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone.

"Oh yes Raimundo... That is a _very _nice plan..." She smirked with a smug expression... And bright green glowing eyes...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's your first chapter! I hope you enjoyed that :D What did you think? Too rushed? No good? Please lemme know in your review. I know it didn't make much sense, what Rai said to Kim, but it will... Don't worry about it. Okay, Umm I'm going to set my limits next chapter for reviews... but I want **Over -5- FIVE for my limit... So, review! **And... There will be a poll for most of these chapters... As long as I come up with something to say... Since, you already know what that plan is... You're first poll will be in this chapter... Please review, and keep reading :D sorry if it was a sucky prologue!

**Poll Time!**

They're going to be split into two...Jack and Kimiko... and Omi, and Clay. (Dojo will be staying with Wuya and Rai.). Where should the be sent to do Wuya's bidding?

**Jack and Kim**

_A. Tokyo, Japan_

_B. New York, U.S.A. (where Jack lives)_

_C. Wherever lol, China_

**Omi and Clay**

_A. Texas, U.S.A._

_B. The temple, China_

_C. Wherever, China_


	2. Chapter 1: Self, Curse, Promises, Plans

**Comfort Zone**

**Okay... **I just want to point out... I dunno if you all have seen it... So I'll give the link, despite the fact that maybe it won't work... This is how they look like now... It's I think the anime form (Of course, it could be still how they all look on the show, but... I don't really care about that stuff, so I wouldn't know.) They all look older, which, doesn't happen in the show, again... But, I just wanted to point out :D okay, well, it's not working gah... stupid... But, **1) **Go to google **2) **type in 'Xiaolin Showdown... Then, it shoudl be the picture where they all look older, and yeah, I'm gunna shut up now.

**Chapter 1... Curse, Self, Promises, Plans...?**

Kimiko sigh. She shifted so her back was up against the wall, but that only sent a chill down her spine.

"He's so stupid." Jack mumbled from next to her.

"What?" she whispered, careful not to get the attention from the others who were attempting at sleep.

"Raimundo."

"Why?" She was curious.

"He left you, didn't he?"

She smiled thoughtfully. "I know no one else would do that..."

"You told him you loved him, right?"

"Yep!" She replied back, proudly.

"He didn't reply back..." He Jack pointed out.

As Kimiko replayed the scene where her best friend betray her once again, she realized he never did. "He kissed me back... Showing he did too."

"Why do you sound so unsure?" Jack glanced at her, sending her a challenging look.

She got up from her seat and put her hands on her hips. "I know Raimundo better than you."

"He betray you... Did you know he'd do that."

Her hand dropped to her side as tears formed in her eyes. "No." She went to the opposite corner and sat, facing the damp and molded wall.

Jack, despite the fact the ground was wet and moist crawled over to Kimiko's side.

"What's she gunna do with us, Jack?" Kimiko tried to have her voice not crack, but it wasn't working very well. "If Raimundo left, he isn't going to hold onto us very long! He'll let us die!" She pounded her fist on the wall. "He'll let us die..." She then whispered.

"We won't die Kimiko." Jack assured. "I can make a promise to you right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

There was a silence, and Kimiko giggled. "You wanna tell me what that promise is?"

"You are gunna turn eighteen and go to college." He stood up and looked back down at the Japanese girl. "You're going to turn twenty somethin', and get married!" Jack then held out his hand to her, and she gradually took it. He stayed like that for a moment, then hoisted her up.

"Then, you're going to turn in your upper twenties, and have a kid!"

"Ohhh... And have a cute little room all picked out for it?" She smiled as she twirled around to face the cell bars.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "Then... You're going to raise that kid. What is it Kim... A boy, or a girl?"

"A girl!" She clapped, nodding her head, then jumped around to face Jack. "A Beautiful girl who's spoiled and a tecno geek just like I am." She laughed, but then turned. "And..."

"And what?" Jack said, still grinning.

"I want her to have my eyes."

"You're eyes? Why?"

"They were my mother's colour. And... well she died when I was two or something."

Jack's smile dropped as he moved to her. He put his arm around her shoulders, making her look at him.

"You know what Kimiko?"

"What?"

"With the amount of money your spoiled butt has, you could genetically pay someone to make them change the colour of her eyes." He laughed as he pushed away.

"As if you aren't spoiled too." She pouted playfully.

"That I am... But..."

"But? There's a but to yours? Why can't their be a but to mine?" She laughed.

"At least my parents aren't known for something, so I could take all of the money my family has and spend it on something great... Then, have no more money." He laughed at her expression. "You on the other hand. You're father works... no, _owns _the biggest toy company in Asia. So you." He stood infront of her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Will have all of the money in the world... For ever."

"I like the way that forever sounds." She sigh. "I just hope I get to live it all out."

"Hey... I promised, didn't I?"

"You could break it..." She shrugged grinning innocently.

"Me? Jack Spicer? _The _Jack Spicer... Break a promise? No way."

"Prove to me that you won't break it." Her smile got even bigger.

"Okay... Lay down on the ground."

"What?" She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Trust me... I don't want you to be involved."

Kimiko was confused, but... Nonetheless, she listened to Jack and layed down on the ground, her back facing the bars.

"HELP!" He screamed, nodding to the other monks that it was fake.

A rock figure came down the stairs and went up to Jack.

"I need Raimundo... I don't know what's wrong with Kimiko."

He pointed to Omi and Clay's cell.

"It's a whole Fire - Wind thing... They don't know either! You want her to die?! You're Mistress wouldn't be too happy then, would she?" He asked harshly, and plastered a sucessfully smug look on his face.

The rock figure practically tripped up the stairs, and in a few minutes Raimundo came dashing down. Kimiko was down on the ground, listening to everything.

He ran up to the catch. "Kim? Kimiko!"

Kimiko knew where Jack was going with this. She stood up and walked over to the bars.

"What the hell Jack, nothings wrong with her!" Raimundo spat away from the cage.

"Oh but there is." His eyes narrowed. "Promise her something Raimundo."

"What?"

"Raimundo, just listen to him." Kimiko whispered in a faint voice.

"Kimiko, what's going on?"

"Raimundo!" Wuya called. "Hurry up with that little brat!"

"H-hold on!" He called back up.

She grumbled something and walked away.

"Promise her that she'll live."

"I already - "

"Promise her that she'll go to college, and get married, and have kids, and have a perfect life."

"I... How do I know she's - "

Jack grabbed Raimundo by the collar of his sweatshirt, and pulled his head to the bars. "Promise her!" He growled.

Raimundo didn't say anything. Small grunts of struggle came out of his mouth, and small whispers. Finally Jack made out what he said. "Can't breathe... Let go..."

"Promise her!" He repeated in a lower growl. He tried to struggle more, but Jack was too strong (I told you he got more mature).

"Jack let go." Kimiko ordered, but to no avail. Jack held tighter and tighter, the words beating into Raimundo's face.

"Promise..." He growled again.

"Jack!" Kimiko stomped her foot.

He didn't reply this time, but his eyes said everything for him. The colour was draining from Raimundo's normally tan face.

"Jack!" Kimiko finally ripped his arms from Raimundo's sweatshirt, making him fall back onto the stone ground. He lay there motionless for a little bit. "You bastard! What the hell did you do!" She demanded.

"Wuya is Wuya Jack!" Raimundo spit the blood that was in his throat. "I can't promise anything!"

Kimiko suddenly looked hurt. "You promised upstairs..."

"Everything is done now... I promised you I'd get you to be alive, and I did, didn't I? You guys don't need me... You have the great and mighty Omi."

"Rai, don'' mock Omi. He didn'' do nothing wrong!" Clay advised.

"Although I am great and might, I -"

"Shut up Omi!" Raimundo spun around now. "Just shut up! You don't help matters any, and you aren't great or mighty! You suck! I know all the attacks you do, and we are at the same level! The only reason you may have better shot with Ti Chi is because you've lived at the temple your whole life, because you have no fricken parents!" He screamed.

Omi, being sensitive about that subject, shrank back as tears whelled in his eyes.

"Now you're going to do this act, huh?" He screamed still. "You're going to do the feel sorry for me, I have no parents... Well GUESS WHAT??!?!? There are far more important things out there than not having parents!"

"Raimundo Pedrosa!" Kimiko screamed, anger raising to her cheeks. "Don't you DARE talk to Omi that way, ever!"

He turned back around. Kimiko had fire crackling at her fingertips as she glared through the bars.

"What? What are you going to do Kimiko? Burn me? Who's behind the bars? Who lost? Who? Hmmm? That's right... YOU DID!" He yelled.

She screamed in anger as the first became more relevent to her hands. She put her hands on the bars, and even though the heat would be almost unbearable to a normal person, Kimiko kept them there. She screamed again and took her hand off the bar and shot a flaming hot fire ball at Raimundo. It hit him square in the arm, sindging through his clothes and into his flesh.

He cried out in agony. "You don't mess with us Raimundo! You made a promise, and here you don't even come to pressure, yet you are still breaking it! You talk about Omi's parents like that, and you say we lost! You're at fault Raimundo, you are the loser! We're standing strong in this hell hole while you just traded everything for stupid riches! Well, if you really wanted something THAT bad, and if it would have made you stay on our side, I would have gone out of my way to get it to you Raimundo!" She stopped, and realized what she just said, but didn't dare look at anyone's shocked expression except Raimundo's. "I loved you god damnit! And now you can't even promise I'm going to live anymore! Well at least someone can... At least Jack can!" She screamed. And with that, she turned on her heel and went to the corner of the cell, putting flame around her.

"Jack can't promise!" Raimundo tried to yell over the flames. As soon as Kimiko heard he was still going to argue, she whipped around, the flame disappearing almost instantly. "Because! He would break that promise if I decided to have Wuya kill you right now!"

No one could believe the words that just came out of Raimundo's mouth.

"Okay." Kimiko's voice sounded stronger than it really was. "If that's what you really feel... Then, I think you should leave us to rot down here." She nodded, and Raimundo just noticed what came out of his mouth.

"Ki-"

"RAIMUNDO!" Wuya snapped from the top of the dungeon stairs. "You fool! You don't get that close, or you'll be thrown some nastier fire than that!" She spat towards Kimiko who looked tired and defeated. "Don't get close to such _things. _My dear." He cupped his chin and looked hard into his eyes.

Raimundo started to feel dizzy, but then nodded and walked upstairs.

Everyone couldn't believe it. Wuya had Raimundo half under spell... They were afraid of what was him really saying what...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay!" Wuya clapped her hands together happily. "I've finally found some jobs for the monks, discluding Dojo, and including Jack!"

Raimundo's head whipped to her direction. "What?"

"They are to put out all hope..." Her eyes began to glow green again, and her finger tips began middrifting to a different colour. "I have the perfect places for them..."

Raimundo's ears perked almost even more. He decided to forget his miserable fight with Kimiko and pay attention... To at least warn his former friends.

"Jack and Kimiko, should be going to a very populated place. Kimiko's fire will be useful there, if the people don't listen."

He was afraid she was going to say Tokyo... He was scared that Kimiko would have to do something to her dad.

_Not Tokyo... _said a voice in his head.

"New York, New York... America." She smiled slightly. "And Omi and Clay... this will be interesting."

Raimundo's eyes widened.

"They will be going to do some damage at their dear temple..."

Raimundo dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Omi!" Raimundo called. No one looked at him. "Just, I know you're mad, but I know I don't wanna get into a fight... Just know... You guys are going to be taken to different places. Jack, Kimiko - New York... Clay, Omi - The temple!"

Everyone whipped their heads around in disbelief. No matter where they were put, there was someone important to them in both places... It was a scary thought, what Wuya had planned... Because they were under her control...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wuya, finally noticed he was gone, snapped her finger, and saw a purplish orb revealing Raimundo shouted out her plans.

She frowned and shook her head. "Tisk Tisk, Raimundo... I didn't think I'd have to cast this spell as fast as I thought..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh my god! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had so much to update, then I got a request and everything! I'm so so so sorry! I hope you enjoyed the fighting, and the cliff hangers, etc... And, please review!!! **7 SEVEN REVIEWS TO UPDATE!!! **yes, the same as Believe In My Love... That's a good number hehe... Please review!! Okay, well... I hope you enjoyed it, and once again I'm so very sorry about the wait! So... Omi and Clay are going to the temple (it was a three way tie, so I chose lol) and Kimiko and Jack to New York (that was three, wherever 2 and tokyo 1)

**Poll Time!**

Who do you not want to see watch the person they care about most die?

_A. Omi_

_B. Clay_

_C. Jack_

_D. Kimiko_

**Put it in your review:D**


	3. Chapter 2: When Away

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 2...When away**

"You!" She pulled Kimiko up from her hair. "Move faster."

Kimiko growled but obeyed, accidently running into Jack. He looked back and tried to smile, despite the situation, but she knew what he was feeling.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She lied. She was not _okay. _How could anyone be _okay. _After what Raimundo did to her, did he honestly think she would be _OKAY!_

"Okay..." He sounded reluctant, but she knew he probably saw the look of frustration on her face.

"Okay!" Wuya clapped, and Raimundo came to her side, his hood up, and his eyes looking evil. "You've all been gathered here - "

"Li'erally." Clay stiffened when he got a glare.

"Like I was saying... You've all been gathered here today because I'm porting you off to do a little job for me."

Kimiko couldn't hold it in. "A little? You mean like... put out everyone's hope... yeah, that sure is little."

"Now how did you find that out?" She asked, taking a quick glance at Raimundo, whose evil glint left his eyes.

"Hmmph." Kimiko simply folded her arms and huffed.

"Jack, Kimiko, time to go first." She snapped her fingers, and a green bubble began to form around them. Kimiko began to back away from the front, but Jack caught hold of her, before she could hit the back. He held her in the same place until finally they were just in a giant green place. They could feel themself moving swiftly. Of course, not moving their feet, but it felt their bodies had begun to move, or almost evaporate inside the bubble.

Finally, they stopped, and the bubble began to dissolve. They were right in the middle of New York. The usually busy and populated streets dead, and abandoned as ever. Kimiko pulled away from Jack, knowing if she waited too long, his grip would become deadly.

"Jack?"

There was no answer. He was standing, half relieved, half scared to death. Kimiko couldn't figure out what could be wrong. They weren't near his - "Jack, we're no where near your parents' house..."

He simply shook his head, and started running.

"Jack!" She ran after him, but she soon realized that dim lights began to turn on, and blinds began to pull up. Not long after, doors began to open, and people peeked out. Jack, noticing this, stopping; Kimiko almost running into him.

"Who are they? What are they doing here? Are we going to die?" Those were the three most repeated questions through the murmers of the people coming out. Obviously, something had happened here, making the people scared.

"What happened?" Kimiko called, twirling away from Jack, finally ready to ask what was going on.

The people coiled back, but one girl stepped forward. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face dirty and tear stained. A small ripped and battered Teddy bear missing a leg and an eye hung by her side, her hand holding it's small and frail arm. Her, what looked like jeans was were ripped and shredded, and her shirt was rugged and muddied.

Jack stepped back. It was almost like he recognized her.

The girl's eyes narrowed. She tried to look strong, holding her violet coloured eyes high. "Magic."

More murmers and whispers were heard throughout people who hadn't the guts to say anything.

Kimiko walked towards the girl and looked down at her, even if the girl was only about 9 inches shorter than her. "How old are you?"

"Seven and a half." Was the small reply. It was hard and cold, yet fragile and soft. Kimiko smiled slightly. It almost reminded her of when she was angry or mad. "Was it really magic?"

"Yeah." Kimiko surpressed a laugh. She loved the idea of magic filling out the world, making it better. The mysterious power that she had learned about only a year ago was still strange, yet fufilling and nonboring. "It was." She then stood up. "What happened when this 'magic' came?"

Again, the girl was the only one to speak. "Fires... Lots of Fire. This is the only part of New York left. Lots of people died... too many people." She looked down, her red hair falling over her eyes.

"Did your family die?"

"Yeah. But, they told me to run. There were these creatures. They were, like rock... It was... scary."

"Wuya's gotton out of control. Too much has happened when we were gone." Jack spoke for the first time, turning to face everyone at a slant, the wind blowing slightly at his words.

The little girl narrowed her eyes. "Jack?"

A slight nod, and Jack turned around, not facing anyone anymore. "Jack - " Kimiko tried to speak, but the girl dropped the bear and ran, hugging Jack from behind him, obviously giving him a surprise.

"Spicer?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought you were gone too..."

He struggled out of her grasp, turned, and kneeled by her. "I'm okay."

"I'm scared."

"Nice to meet you scared." Jack smiled, trying to cheer up the girl.

There was another bubble forming in between Kimiko and the people, and Jack and the girl. After it evaporated, Wuya was there, glaring at everyone. The people hushed themselves back, recognizing the voice that filled the silent air. It scared them, too frightening, and cold. Just as it was... About seven days ago.

"You idiots!" She growled. "You are suppose to be doing a job!" Bringing a purplish colour to her hands, she shot it at both Kimiko and Jack, who groaned and screamed in agony. An electifying shock pressed throughout their bodies, and created a purple chain of lightening around them.

Kimiko's hands light, even out of her will, and she fell to the ground, setting it on fire. The people screamed, as it spread fast towards them.

It stopped for Jack. He fell to the ground, and watched Wuya switch to two hands focused on Kimiko. _Good. At least she's fighting back... _He looked over to the girl, and saw she was terrified, even if she didn't want to show it. He grabbed her hands, and put her behind him. Then, Jack took a breath, and ran into Wuya's back, forcing her aim off of Kimiko.

As soon as she felt the force slowly leave her, Kimiko tried to stop the fire, but it kept going. There wasn't a stop. The people luckily were moving back, but she couldn't believe she was the one doing all of this. Glancing over, she saw a mangled up pile of Jack and Wuya mixed together.

"He must of stopped her..." She quietly whispered, pushing herself up off the ground.

Closing her eyes, she wished so much for one of her friends to be here with her. Wishing this would all go away... Everything...

Soon there was a tug on her arm, and looked down she saw the girl, pointing frantically at Jack. Her head shot up, to see Wuya in a state of getting ready to blow Jack's head off...

"No, don't let her..." The girl whispered.

Kimiko nodded at her words, and quickly screamed out Wuya's name. Almost in annoyed way, the maroon coloured hair turned to reveal a face of pure irritation.

"Wh - what are you gunna do... When Jack is gone, do you think I'll struggle less? No, I'll struggle more..."

"Yeah, sure you little brat..."

"Don't let her do it..." A whisper came from behind Kimiko a ways. Wuya turned back to her prey. Before she could fire, Kimiko interrupted her again.

"Well... Don't you think that maybe this is a little ridiculous... Jack could be help. His parents know a lot of people in New York... They could listen to him... And, if you can control Jack..."

"Kimiko! Don't give her ideas!" Jack's head turned frantically, his now longer hair flying down infront of his eyes. It was like Raimundo, but with red eyes, paler skin, and red hair... But other than that, they were identical...

Wuya began to clap, and was about to say something to 'congradulate' Kimiko, but she stopped, growled, and formed a bubble over her, disappearing like that.

Kimiko turned back to the people, who were now actually fighting down the fire. She, with Wuya gone, was able to absorb all of the fire again. "People! You have to get out of here! Run! I don't care where! But if you stay... You'll be killed!"

"Where will we go?" People were beginning to get stronger with voice.

"What about the children?"

"What if she finds us when we're on the run!?"

"Is that thing even a her?"

"Relax!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Kimiko who snapped. Jack narrowed his eyes, and walked over to Kimiko. "You all just need to move! Don't bother gathering the remainder of your things! Just go! And form into small groups, it'll be harder to find you that way!"

No one moved.

It was Kimiko's turn to bark at them. "People!" She let off an unharming fire, splitting the group of about 400 into 8 groups. Eight groups of fifty... That would be quite a challenge for Wuya. "Now go! Please!" Slowly, they began walking, and soon running, and then running to get out of the horrible place.

"This is bad..." Jack stated.

"Yeah, so many people killed, and yet, Wuya's only be in control for - "

"Not that."

"What?" She turned around to see the girl still. Still there, still scared... Still determined not to leave. "Don't you want to go?"

"I wanna go with Jack."

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah..."

"I..." She looked down, almost ashamed of it. "Corina (pronounced Korena) Lily Rose."

"Corina, you can't come." Jack tried to insist. "This is too dangerous."

"No!" She stomped her foot, making her seem more like Kimiko. She picked up the bear, and stared at Jack directly in his eyes, almost making him flinch... Even though, he was seven and a half years older than she.

"She should come." Kimiko stated gently shocking both of them.

"She can't!"

"She said!" Corina smiled.

"No... Kimiko, why?"

"She doesn't have a place to go. And knowing how scared those people are... they won't want another kid trailing after them... Just one more person _they _have to look over. _They _have to make sure is there. _They _have to make sure she eats. _And They _have to make sure she isn't scared. Even though they are themselves. She wants to come, let her..."

"But she'll - "

"I don't care... I'm not afraid to die... If it's my time... then it's my time..." Corina smiled a light and teary smile.

"She's so weird..." Jack rolled his eyes and started walking. Kimiko smiled, took Corina's hand, and walked after him.

She guessed they were going to see Jack's parents, but Jack didn't want to look to anxious. Although, she couldn't say she blamed him. After all they've been through... She would kill to see her father again. Even if it was for one last time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Omi, 'lil par'ner. I'm a ta'd bi' scare' of what we're gunna see..."

"Oh no... Master Fung shall help us... Indeed!" Omi smiled confidently, as he saw the bubble dissolving. But, what he saw behind the purple, was NOT what he wanted to see...

There was Wuya, waiting for them with an evil smirk. "I see, you cannot crush hope, when you already have so much yourselves."

"Omi!"

"Master Fung?" He turned quickly, but that only gave Wuya a free shot. She hit Omi with the same purple lightening that Kimiko got hit with.

"Omi!" His eyes glistened, already close in tears. Omi was like a sun, and to see him go through something he couldn't defeat was a great sadness for Master Fung.

"Siesmic Kick, Earth!" Clay stomped on the ground, only for rock creatures to come from what he just said. "Wha' No!"

"Thank you Clay." Wuya said in a calm voice, as she ordered the Rock figures on everyone, except Master Fung. "Omi..." She whispered, almost in a seductive tone. (gross!) "I have a little job for you..." She made him lift himself unstabily. She had more force on Omi, because he could not fight back as well as the hot - headed girl. It helped when one was filled with so much ego... When the one was defeated, his spirit was broken almost immediately.

In Omi's eyes... He could only see what was going on. It was almost like watching a movie... He couldn't control what was happening, but he was seeing it no doubt. His body felt limp and numb... everything did, except his mouth, eyes, and ears. He could only see, talk, and hear...

Another rock figure pulled itself up, and crumbled it's foot down on Clay. Luckily, he pulled up a shield, but the moment it went down, Wuya gathered up much rock upon Clay, only to the point where he was slowly suffocating... But nothing he couldn't live through for less than an hour.

Then, Wuya focused only on Omi. As the other monks were getting mashed around by giagantic rocks, Master Fung's cage was torn to shreds. But, something must of happened, because he could not move. Either that, or he did not fear Wuya's way of death.

Omi's mind began swimming... He watched, as he walked slowly to form a straight line between him and Master Fung. It then struck Omi... And his eyes immediately filled with on - going fears. Unfortunately, Master Fung didn't want to believe it, but yet in a way, already had. He knew after Raimundo was gone... The element linking all of them together... They really wouldn't be able to go on for much longer, unless they got him back.

"Heylin Hurricane..." Wuya's eyes narrowed, as she called out Omi's attack quietly, yet booming with sound.

"Noo!" Clay tried to struggle, but ended up getting pushed more into the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't see anything now. Which, on his part was good, because he didn't have to see what was coming next.

Omi's attack was iced over, and yet water at the same time. It would be like getting hit with almost solid ice cubes... But the water being a needle, instead of a circular square.

Master Fung then closed his eyes, awaiting the impact.

"MASTER FUNG, YOU MUST MOVE!" Omi shouted before the attacked had began. But, he would not. He would face death if he had to. He just hoped Omi would pull through...

Omi struggled and struggled as hard as he could...

He couldn't lose the only thing he ever had... The only one who could truly consider him family. The one who found him, picked him up, and cared for him. The one who had trained him... Been most like a father to him.

And been there for him.

He was about to lose everything he loved, right in the one person who was facing it, almost with open arms. It sickened him. Omi wanted to hurl... But he couldn't... He didn't even have control over that.

The attack was unleashed, and it hit Master Fung square in the chest, right on the heart. His eyes widened, but the colour was drained from his already pale face. The water was pulled back, and Omi was let go, as Wuya laughed and phased herself away from the temple grounds.

Omi was on his hands and knees, breathing, his eyes locked to the blood seeping out of Master Fung's form, which was going limp. "NO!" He screamed, loud enough for neighbooring places to hope Wuya hadn't gotton to that place too.

Besides the fact that Omi was weak, he got up, and dove for Master Fung's side. He put his head to his master's chest, to hear absolute silence. His hands covered the small but extremely deep hole in Master Fung's chest, but despite his efforts...

The blood came through clearly.

Omi was covered in it, by the time Clay pulled Omi off of the lifeless body, even against his screaming will.

His spirit was completely shattered...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That... Was so incredibly sad! Wow, I can't believe I made Omi go through that. Oh my god, I feel like crying... :( That's so sad... no, that wow... anyways, I'm sorry for the long pause, but, I've tried to finish, or at least get way far on 'I Do' and I had major writers block. How did you all like Corina? The chapter? Jack looking like Raimundo:D I hope you enjoyed, even though the end was really sad... Please review! And sorry again...

Review please!

Xx Zesty xX

**Poll Time!**

The Order of Spirits Being Cracked...?

_A) Jack, Clay, Kimiko (Omi was already done)_

_B) Jack, Kimiko, Clay_

_C) Clay, Jack, Kimiko_

_D) Clay, Kimiko, Jack_

_E) Kimiko, Clay, Jack_

_F) Kimiko, Jack, Clay_

_**Review Replies**_

**brneyedgirl:**** Yeah, it is a horrible thing to vote on... And, yeah, I haven't used Kimiko yet. Sorry bout that lol, but I think this added more drama... IN my opinion. It would be sad though... That's the only thing Kim's got... But, I think Omi was worse. That's just plane depressing... Thanks for reviewing!**

**iLove Jack T. Austin He's M...:**** Sorry, I couldn't get your whole name in there lol... But, yeah thanks for your opinion.**

**Stormy Dreamer:**** I wish I could see New York... But, I'm stuck in the depressing state with no fame, or fun stuff to do :( And Yeah, Wuya Wuya Wuya... When will she ever learn everyone wants to her dead? Sigh... Sad she doesn't. Yeah, sorry bout that, but hey who knows what this willcome out as...? Ah... I agree Kimiko has a lot going on, but this was really sad too...**

**TheMysteryMonkey:**** Unfortunately, I haven't updated this story forever... And, well, even though you didn't want Omi to go through this... It was an absolutely wonderful idea, and I think it already adds tragic stuff to this story... and we're on the third chapter. Sigh. Thanks for the idea... Here's your update, Thanks for Reviewing!**

**PeacefulRain:**** Yeah, lots of people said that about Kimiko. I agree, but like I've said, Omi's was way sad...**

**demonraimundo11:**** Thanks! I'm happy you think this is good so far. And, Omi... Poor Omi, you and MysteryMonkey were the only ones who said Omi... I think, but the reason behind it is soo great, it had to be done... It's so sad...**

**rAiKiMlOver455673:**** It is sort of funny, but like said, Jack has matured a lot... But it still makes me laugh. And thanks! I'm flattered you love it... Clay... Lol, I really dunno where I'm gunna go with Clay. He'll probably end up dying at the end of this... :P I'm kidding. I dunno even... Omi, I know, it's sad. This was sad! Omi didn't deserve this! DIE WUYA! Cough... Sorry. Jack is funny, and it wouldn't be the same if he was always depressed. I agree with you on Kimiko all the way though. Lol, thanks for reviewing.**

**rolliepollie44:**** Oh wow... You're STILL here? You better be reading this... Or I'll be angry with you... I agree with you, but cept for the fact I couldn't slap Rai. He's just too hawtt. Yes, I gave him double T's. You know the guy who plays Rai is the guy who plays Spongebob... shudders. Poor Omi in this chapter too jesus, I feel so incredibly bad for doing that. And people can come at you with pitchforks, cause because you voted Omi, I had him watch someone he cared about die. No, I'm kidding, you weren't the reason...**

**wolffang0009:**** I'm sorry. I had to have someone die. But, I didn't kill off any of the main 5... Thanks for the compliment... And, yeah sad for Kim, but sadder for Omi in my opinion. I'm sorry though that I had to have someone die :(**

**janey1097:**** Well thank you for the compliment! I appreciate it much!**

**FREDD:**** Thank you! And here is your update!**


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows At Night

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 3... Shadows at Night**

Raimundo couldn't believe what was being reported to him. He felt like throwing up. It was sickening... He was the cause... Of all of this!

"Are you happy Raimundo?" Wuya smiled at him.

"I feel a little nausea at the gore..."

"I'll be sure to not tell you anymore."

"Well... Can you do it... with less detail?"

"Who are you to complain!" The small green dragon glared at the two.

"We seriously need to get rid of you..." Wuya sigh, tisking and shaking her head, advancing on Dojo's cage.

"Wha? Me!? No! I'll be quiet!"

"Promise?"

He did a cross motion to his heart, just to show that he wouldn't talk. The maroon haired... woman... evilly glared and nodded. He sigh in relief and slunk back in his cage. His guard was down.

Wuya quickly turned around and spat magic at the dragon. His eyes got wide as he couldn't believe Raimundo was silent as his death was coming towards him.

It hit him shock on, and he could feel his own tiny body go numb and still... His began to close in the cage.

"Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Jack... Save everyone..." He had heard Master Fung's death and been upset, trying not to cry. He spoke out of line... But... There was an important piece of information that Dojo would never be able to give.

The last thing before his eyes closed was Raimundo's face.

It showed no regret...

With that, Dojo's spirit was released into a world at peace, and he was at ease with himself...

He was dead.

♥

"Omi... Talk to me."

"There is no point." Omi simply stated, his eyes set fast of walking around in Tokyo.

"Ya' there is! Master Fung wouldn'' of wan'ed i' to end li'e this!"

Omi stopped, his eyes fallen downcast. "I know." Tears began to fall as Clay put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard fella, I know! Bu', you gotta trus' me!"

Omi felt weak and helpless... He guessed this is what it felt like to be at the bottom, and have no spirit. He wanted to collapse and fall into a never - ending sleep...

Or as most called it...

Death...

♥

"I really hope Omi and Clay are doing better than us..."

"Me too..." Jack grumbled.

"Jack... She's seven and a half... You can't expect her to walk all this way on her own!"

"Why not?" He snapped. Corina was in his back asleep. For the speed they were moving... It was difficult to add fifty pounds and jog to a body he'd been used to for basically forever it seemed now... "You're probably lighter than this damn kid!"

"Jack stop it... We can't fight... especially no - "

"What?" He stopped also, shuffling in the dirt.

"Sh!" Kimiko snapped. She heard... footsteps of some sort... They weren't big... It wasn't a rock figure... They were actually... Human. "Get down!" She whispered, lifting off Corina and pushing Jack to the ground just behind a bush. She put Corina down and stood up. Her dark red, yet muddy and dirty robe, plus long black hair hide her pale skin from anyone. She was able to stand up.

They were still a bit away... But, she could sense it... It didn't even take elemental power to sense they weren't where they were suppose to be... It seemed more of a strut than a walk... A strut... like her own...

The first footsteps were girls... Around her age... It was a walk that... Her and... _someone _had dignified as their own... Someone, or something was importing people from Japan to New York. Japan... Omi and Clay were close to Japan. Maybe they had come too... Somehow gotton there, or Maybe Wuya moved them.

Whoever it was coming... She felt sure, just from the aurora she found (this time from her fire power) she knew them. Peering on... She saw someone who looked almost identical to her... Another girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes... Behind them, some men... Older ones no doubt... but from a richer part in Japan.

It suddenly struck Kimiko... She couldn't believe it... They were alive! "Keiko! Adrenia! Papa!" She jumped out at them, and they jumped back, ready to fight. Keiko was the first to notice their mistake.

"Kimiko?"

She nodded.

"You're... alive... in all of this mess? I thought you'd be... A first to go... You're a Xiaolin Warrior and - "

She smiled slightly and hugged her friend. Adrenia's face immediately brightened up. "Kim?"

"Even though I didn't like you... I'm happy to see people I know!"

"Thanks you too!" It was something so fake and sarcasm, yet at the moment... It was totally comforting.

"Kimiko..." Toshiro Tohomiko hugged his daughter.

"Papa..." She whispered into him... She wanted so much as to cuddle up in his arms infront of the fire, just as she did when she was small. He would tell her a story of a beautiful world... She was a princess over her own world... A rular...

At the time, Kimiko had truly wished she was one... But after Wuya... She just couldn't bare having someone like herself incharge of all of the lost, broken, battered, scared, and abandon people out there... It wasn't fair to anyone...

"Kimiko." He pulled back. "They'll eventually figure out the front of the line has stopped moving..." By this time, Jack had stood up... He didn't think it was safe to be talking to them... Wuya could want answers. If she had lost track of Jack and Kimiko (even if they didn't know if that was true or not) these people could give their hiding away.

"How many are there?"

"All who were left in Tokyo after the first major attack... That's not important now... What's important is that you stay out of sight... There will be people coming for the longest time... If you're sighted, you'll be killed... This may be the last time I see you for a while..."

"No, Papa... don't talk like that... Please..." Tears fell down her silt covered face, the wetness not helping at all...

"Just know that I love you Kimiko, no matter what happens... I will always..."

"I love you too Papa..." She hugged him tightly, as he kissed her head... When they pulled back, they all nodded at each other, in a sort of farewell..

"Be safe... all of you..." Kimiko smiled.

"Kim... I may not know a lot about this... But, if what all that weird magic stuff you told me about is really all over the world... You could be one of our last hopes..." Her and Keiko hugged for what seemed like the first time in forever... "Be safe... And bring our world back to us..."

"As long as you're safe... I'll be happy enough to move on..." She had said that to her best friend, her father, and... Adrenia. Whatever title Adrenia gave herself to Kimiko... It didn't matter...

Suddenly, there was a quick rumble out of no where... And a purple bubble formed infront of them all... Keiko recognized it and shouted. "Get down!" Even though Kimiko didn't want to, Jack pulled her down, and covered Corina's mouth... The small girl was woken by the crash.

Wuya glared at the people infront of her. "My... You look a lot like Kimiko..." She stepped up to Keiko who stood tall and unscared... Even though on the inside she was trembling with fright.

"What of it?"

"A personality like her too..." Wuya smiled wickedly... "You know... I could give you the world..."

"It won't work with me... Just as it won't ever work with Kimiko... She'll get you, I know it..." Wuya made it look like she was about to turn, but she back handed Keiko in the face, a light fire coming to her hand... Kieko's face burned...

As she fell to her knees, she had screamed. Out of instinct, Adrenia fell forward and slapped Wuya across the face. Although it didn't hurt her, Wuya couldn't believe someone could have gotton that close to actually do that...

She glared at the blonde who was breathing heavily. She knew she was scaring the life out of the girl right now... She smiled wickedly once again, and showed her almost fang like teeth. She took both her hands up. Adrenia was so paralized with fear, she couldn't move...

She started to scream, hoping something or another would happen... By this time, the line was bunching up, and more and more people could see what was going on. Corina was whimpering, but Jack held her even more firm...

Out of all people... They could not be discovered.

He glanced at Kimiko beside him. She was watching with horror. And out of the light that Wuya's fire had brought still lingered in the air, her magic making the place brighter... He could see a small trickle of blood coming from Kimiko's hand. She was digging her finger nails into her palms.

In a quick motion, he grabbed her hand, and helped her relax it... It must have been extremely hard to see this happen.

Wuya was finally sick of the screaming. She, in a quicker motion than before, had snapped her fingers, and magic had shot at the girl. It stung her, and it all happened in a frenzy. People screamed and began to scamper, the rock giant was having a spazz...

Adrenia was dying a slow and painful death... The magic was killing slowly... It going into her stomach deeper and deeper by the slow and agonizing seconds... And by this time, Keiko was up and ready to fight off Wuya to make her stop... She couldn't kill someone so close to her.

This is when Kimiko couldn't help herself, she pushed against Jack and up, screaming her attack. "Arrow Sparrows!" she had, until just now, forgotton she had the pouch and shot the arrows all around Wuya.

"Kimiko!" Jack screamed. He got up, and people began scrambling so much more... Too much fire and magic for one person to see in a life time began to go off... Adrenia finally fell to the ground as Kimiko kept shooting off fire in rage.

♥

Wuya was shocked the little brats had been there... She was getting annoyed with the fire... But not realizing that the more she held up her shield, the weaker she got. The spell she held on Raimundo was taking a lot out of her... And the Dragon of Fire was becoming an annoyance... Her and her stupid fire... "Kimiko!" She screamed, trying to get the girl to stop. "You're going to die right here and now! You'll stop shooting off fire any moment!"

Boy was she wrong...

♥

Kimiko had heard Wuya's words and doubled the fire, despite the fact Jack desperately wanted to get lost in the crowd of people. Corina was crying out of fear. She hadn't really seen Kimiko angry the whole week they'd been together... Always kind, soft, and being nice to her, not like most people...

"Adrenia! Adrenia please!" She was shaking her friend who was shaking so bad it looked like she was getting electricuted... Keiko tried CPR, she tried talking, or clogging the stomache wound... But it wouldn't work.

Adrenia was dead.

Another person was dead because of Wuya...

♥

"Wha's going on up there you think?"

"I do not know." Omi's mind was still blank, but curiosity was coming back to him... There was something blocking the line they were in... His eyes suddenly perked at an explosion. "Fire..."

"It could be Wuya's..." Clay pointed out.

"That was the explosion of an Arrow Sparrow!" Omi began running. People were running at him, in a frenzy to get back to Tokyo. There was so much havok, he couldn't get throw and not lose Clay. He couldn't lose Clay... He refused. "Clay! Hurry!" He called back. Clay could easily dodge people and was unknowingly ahead of Omi.

The monk began to feel confusion and scared. He knew Clay wasn't around... He was now alone, and he hated that feeling. He was scared... "Wudai Neptune... Water!" He lifted himself in the air.

♥

Kimiko saw a water explosion not to far off... She glanced over for only a second to see Omi's giant yellow head. But, that knocked her consintration, and Wuya struck. Of course... She didn't know who she was striking. She aimed at someone who looked like Kimiko.

"Keiko!" Kimiko screamed, wanting to run infront of her friend, but Jack held her back.

Keiko's head whipped around to see Kimiko just inside. Wind was rushing at her, blowing her hair softly... She looked very pretty to Kimiko... The last picture before Wuya had stricken her down.

Jack's hold went sort of limp after he saw Keiko die that peacefully. He realized that by running... He'd be leaving New York... His parents house... They'd be vulnerable...

Kimiko's friend was hit in the leg, enabling her to get up and run. "Go!" She shouted to Kimiko. Kimiko wouldn't leave... She knew that Keiko would never make it alive... But Jack picked her up in his arms and dragged her off. Keiko getting lost in the sea of people...

That was the last Kimiko remembered. After that... everything went black.

♥

"Clay!" Jack called, seeing the cowboy running towards them. "Grab Corina!"

"Who?" He screamed... The noises getting to loud for anyone to hear.

"My back!" He screamed back at the blonde. Clay nodded quickly and grabbed Corina off his back easier than he could lift her. Corina felt strong arms around her... So she clung for dear life...

They all ran against and with people... But soon they strayed their path, and they were finally alone again... For the moment... They were safe... As safe as it was in a world like that one...

♥

When Kimiko stirred her head felt swimmy. She felt like throwing up, and she felt awful. She had no clue where she was, if she was even alive - Keiko! Her father! The others!

Kimiko sat up extremely fast, only to lurge. Her stomache was in great pain. She looked around, trying to get her eyes focused to the dim lighting.

"Kim?" Jack sat up next to her. He was obviously tired, because his eyes broke total sleep when he realized who he was talking to. "Kimiko!"

"Jack?" She said absent mindedly.

"Clay! She's awake!" Jack called, which meant Corina would be awake. They both crawled over from somewhere Kimiko couldn't see.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours..."

Knowing there was still a chance people were out there, she forced her eyes to focus in... "Hey..." She sort of smiled, sort of not. To anyone in the room besides herself, and if they weren't in a life or death situation... They would think she were drunk.

Again, realization struck her. "Where did everyone go? What happened to my father? Keiko? Everyone else?"

"We haven't been able to go back yet. There are people absolutely everywhere searching..."

That triggered something inside Kimiko's mind. Everyone could still be alive... Or dead... "Guys... Where's Omi?"

♥

When Wuya was away, Raimundo had tearfully cried. Sure, he did have almost no regrets about this whole situation... But too many people were dying... It was insane, and nothing good was coming out of it... And... Dojo... The look on Dojo's face before he had died..

Hurt, confused, lost, sad, and reliefed but at stress at the same time... It made his head sway. He seriously needed some sleep. He went to the room Wuya had reprepared for him and flopped onto the bed.

So many had died...

Really and honestly...

Even though Raimundo didn't know... So many people important to him had died... There was truly only one question running around in his mind...

Was all of this really worth it? After all... He could have stopped the pain and killing...

♥♥

Wow... eventful chapter... I found that sorta long, but I do enjoy writing this story... I had absolutely no writers block for this WHOOOLE chapter! Be proud!

Please review! I would love you all forever!

_Poll time!_

Should Raimundo and Kimiko meet sometime next chapter, or too soon for that?

**A. Meet!**

**B. Not quite time...**

Put it in your review!

**It's so late, I can't do review replies... Thanks for all of the compliments, and yes poor Omi, I feel bad for him... And now they can't find him! (cryness) Thank you all for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 4: People Dying, Children Crying

**Comfort Zone**

Before I start chapter 4, I just want to clear up something I had a bit of question on. Adrenia. So, she was close to Keiko, Kimiko knew her, etc... I needed someone to die in that chapter, that wouldn't affect Kimiko too much. So I just pulled in a random OC that anyone who's read "I Do", "Foreign Exchange", or "Believe in my Love" (all by me of course... I don't steal OC's from other people, unless I have permission) might know... So, with that... I hope I cleared things up, and enjoy the chaptaaar!

**Chapter 4... Children Crying People Dying**

No one could believe that Omi was left behind. They prayed to god he found a way around absolutely all the mayhem that was going on... But no one could say anything was set in stone yet...

They were all getting ready to leave their hiding place, despite the fact that Corina was complaining so incredibly much about the travel.

Kimiko was the last out. She checked to make sure they left no signs that they were there... At all... But, before catching up with the group, she felt her lips moving, and her own voice filling the tense air. "Please be okay Omi..."

♥

_Kimiko had laughed after making all three of the boys jump._

_"Girl! Don't scare us like that!" Raimundo breathed hard. "You tell some nasty scary stories!"_

_"Those were most crappy!"_

_"Creepy." Clay corrected, trying to focus on the light._

_"It doesn't help you were controling the fire!" Raimundo whined. "She's too good! Do something besides stories."_

_"I could do fortune telling..."_

_"Fine, whatever... It's gotta be less creepy than this!"_

_"You first than, Rai!" Clay volinteered him._

_"Okay, I will... Bunch of babies..." Kimiko instructed him to sit, back straight up and down, infront of her as she grinned evilly, snapping out all the fire on the candles._

_Everyone shuddered as she started tapping Raimundo's back lightly with her fists, getting harder with each hit._

_"People dying, children crying..." Her fingers came perfectly together curled down so her fingers nuckles were at top, as she dug the tips into his back everytime she said the word 'spoon'. "There's a _spoon _in your back and the blood rushes down..." She dragged her finger down his shirt lightly. "There's a _spoon _in your back and the blood rushes down..."_

♥

Raimundo suddenly woke with fright. Those same stories... Only told to him about a half a year ago... They were suddenly brought back with a realization of her last rhyme she did to him...

He shook his head and went back to sleep... He wasn't going to let some girl who had betray him get into his head after this long. He'd gone through too much.

His eyes shut and he fell back into a deep slumber.

♥

_The dream... It picked up right at the same spot it left off..._

_"There's a _spoon _in your back and the blood rushes down..." she balled her hands once again, and began the tapping where she left off... Not hard enough to hurt, but he could still feel a small bit of her strength. "People dying, children crying..."_

_This time, she made her hands like claws and stuck the tips of her fingers into his back, every time she said the word 'fork'. "There's a _fork _in your back and the blood rushes down." For that part, the same motion was used. "There's a _fork _in your back and the blood rushes down." Then, once again, back to the tapping. This time, it started hard, and would end with Raimundo flinching. "People dying children crying..." Her voice got even more whispish as he could actually start picturing things._

_For the final time, she put her fingers perfectly together, and karate chopped him hard every time the word 'knife' left her mouth. "There's a _knife _in your back and the blood rushes down. "Again, the same motion. "There's a _knife _in your back and the blood rushes down..."_

_Her voice became low, almost a whisper... It was enough to give anyone who heard it the shivers. She wrapped her small hands around his broad shoulder sockets and began swaying him in a circle._

_♥_

When Raimundo awoke the second time, he found it weird... It was though waking up was just like pausing a movie. He felt his whole body swaying as he sat up. "This is fucking insane..." He whispered to himself, shaking his head. "There's no way this is getting to me..." Obviously...

He hadn't remembered why he was so freaked out over that game. Rolling his eyes at the memory with the three 'traitors' he dropped back down and went to sleep... This time being a little more hesitant to fall into the same dream...

♥

_"Now Raimundo..." She hissed in a quiet whisper. Again, the same whisper was enough to make everyone shiver from the darkness. "Imagine yourself... ontop of the highest building in New York..."_

_"Okay..." He was afraid to get any higher than a whisper._

_"You're walking around, and you go to the edge to see the view, and out of no where Wuya appears." He shuddered at the name. Oh how he hated that disembodied floating head. "She's in her human form, and talking enough to get you on her team... But, when you turn to think about it. She hits you with her magic!" She enphesized hit a ton, making everyone jump._

_A video inside his mind triggered, and he watched all of this happen as her voice filled the air. "And you fall down, down, down, down... DOWN!" At the last down, she pushed him forward, jerking his head along with his body. A Crimson Red filled his vision instead of the black or pictures he had just seen._

_"Whoa..." Was all he had to say when she flicked the small candle back on. Everyone noted Raimundo was pale, and his hands were shaking really bad._

_"What was the color?" Kimiko asked, her eyes wide with excitement._

_"Crimson Red."_

_A frown suddenly pulled down her lips as her eyes dulled. "Really? Are you sure it wasn't a bright red or - "_

_"Crimson Red." He repeated, looking a little worried. Or perhaps she just didn't have something for that color._

_"Crimson Red means you're going to do something to hurt the people you love..." She tilted her head to the side as everyone comprehended this._

_"Ya' but, Rai wouldn' do that!" Clay laughed signaling that it was okay. A light joke was made about it for a while after that... But somewhere in the back of his mind... He never forget the look on Kimiko's face._

_It was masking something... Almost like fear._

_♥_

He awoke sitting straight up, this time in a cold sweat. He pounded hard on the headboard to the bed. "Why is this freaking me out so bad!" He screamed, to let out his frustration. He began to ramble on, not really knowing what else to do. "Kimiko was scared over that game, it must have meant something really good if she was freaked out... But the whole magic thing. I actually felt hate when Wu - she did that. And the fear, and the ways I've - - why am I thinking about this now? It's been about five months if I'm counting right ((estimating people, I really dunno how long... I don't feel like looking)) Why the hell do I feel this way now!?"

His stone door suddenly opened to reveal a very, VERY happy Wuya. It kind of creeped Raimundo out whenever she had that sort of look.

"Raimundo!" She sang out. It almosted sounded like Jack when he was good, but this was less on key. And that's saying a lot, considering it's Jack.

"Hello." He rubbed his eyes, pretending he just woke up.

"I have a surprise for you!" She smiled, and grabbed his hand. Okay, so now he was really weirded out. "Ta Da!" She tugged him into a room, where Omi lay in a rock giant's stomache cage, worn out and tired, ready to collapse, but trying to seem strong.

"You!" Suddenly, Omi had a new burst of energy fueled by anger as he pulled himself up and glared at him, wanting so much to tackle the brunette down and beat him to a bloody pulp. Omi could sometimes be violent...

Wuya giggled. ((Creepy...)) "Oh you haven't seen the best part Omi!" She walked behind him. He was afraid what she'd come back out with, and it was more devistating than ever. There swinging from her fingers was a cage. Inside that cage...

Was Dojo. He was on his side, his eyes closed... His lungs not breathing in air. Omi choked up. His eyes got quite a bit wider than he ever really had put them before, and tears began to form. This only caused Wuya to laugh. She opened the cage, took out the Gecko and threw him to the floor.

"No!" Omi cried out, sticking his hand through the catch. It was like an innocent child. Really and truly, Dojo had been the only thing left after Master Fung for Omi. Now... Nothing...

Wuya picked Dojo up and tossed him to Raimundo, who caught him quickly, and hid him from Omi's sight. He gave Wuya a pleading look that said 'have little mercy at least...' She sigh in a pouting way and stalked off, leaving Raimundo and Omi there alone.

Omi was curled on the ground. He was now really tired, really alone... And, he lost Clay, Kimiko, and Jack. He remembered it quite well actually.

He had let down his water, thinking Clay was near enough that he would see him, or that himself would see Clay. That wasn't the way it worked. There were too many people, and too many faces running too many directions. He ended up infront of everything, by a girl who was just about to get killed.

The girl reminded Omi of Kimiko, so he had to do something... And besides, he had always told himself put other's lives infront of your own. So, he had instinctively shot ice water at Wuya, hitting her in the arm. Her arm was yes, now useless, but she still managed to get Omi, and drag him with her...

But the girl got away. And he was happy about that... He understood that she wanted to help, but with her leg in that condition... he knew she had to get away, so he distracted Wuya as she staggered away into safe hiding.

"Get out." He finally whispered to Raimundo, who had just began to approach him.

It still amazed the boy, how Omi had such good tiger instincts. Like the time he blew up that Kimiko - bot... But, he guessed... That whole day, he had had tiger instincts, and it was crazy weird... Still now, he had them, because he had sensed Raimundo's stealthy and quiet steps towards him with his eyes closed.

At his voice though, Raimundo felt a bit bad. Still no regrets? Was the question going through his mind as he backed away, watching Omi get less and less tense with each step he took. Raimundo bit his lip... This was going to be tough.

He turned his back and walked away.

♥

Eight hours had gone by, and sometime ago Wuya had merrily skipped ((once again, ew.)) in to tell him she was going to reak havok somewhere else... He had simply nodded, and she shrugged it away.

Raimundo was sitting up stairing at the ceiling when he heard the noises. It was a little girl speaking in a whisper. Too squeeky and sweet to be Kimiko, but too young to be Wuya. He pulled himself up off the ground, and entered the room with Omi in it.

He obviously hadn't heard it. Maybe Raimundo was going insane... It was possible. He returned to his room, to see a shadow in the light. If anyone saw him before he saw them... They'd run, so he layed down on the ground, pretending to be asleep.

The footsteps were dainty, and light-footed. They sounded familiar... It was strange. When he was sure the person was in the room, and he had time to jump up before they ran out, he quickly pulled himself up, to hear a gasp of shock.

He smirked and turned slowly, knowing there this person wasn't going to run... But, he dropped his pride when he realized that it was Kimiko.

She began breathing hard, not realizing for a moment, that he was there infront of him. Truly, he wasn't... He wasn't the same Raimundo she knew... He wasn't, and he never would be again in reality.

"Hey..." He said out of pure reflex. He didn't mean to sound so dumb.

♥

_Did he seriously just say hey? _was the question in her mind, all over the place... She couldn't believe he was acting so normal... But, she had to distract him... Somehow.

"Is that all you can say?" Her tone was surprisingly cold. She was glad it came out like that.

"I..." He looked down, lost for words. What are you suppose to tell a girl in this situation. They should make a book...

She smiled, and flung her head back a bit. Her long hair whipped behind her back as she frowned again, and tied it up in a long pony tail.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Me? Hm... I've lost Master Fung, I've lost my friends, I've lost my family, I've lost the person I loved... I've lost Omi in spirit... who knows what will come next... Yeah, I'm just peachy. Yourself?"

"I really miss you Kim."

"Don't..." She breathed. It almost troubled her to say this. "Call me that. Only friends call me that." She turned around. It wasn't a smart move on her part, because Raimundo was coming in for hand on hand combat.

He was close to hitting her, but she turned and blocked at the last moment. "You think you could really do this to me?" He growled, as they faught on.

She dropped in a kneeling potition, her leg out, as she spun and knocked his feet out from under him. "I did nothing to you! You betrayed me! Remember?"

He stayed on his back, thinking about this for a moment, then, rolled out of the way, looking at the cracked ground where his head was... Her fist was now there...

"Yeah? You really think so?" He threw a punch at her, hitting her arm, sounding off a small crack. She cried out, falling backwards.

"People are dying Raimundo! Children have lost their homes, and the people who cared about them! People everywhere are dying, if Wuya keeps this up... They'll be no more people left to rule!!"

"She just needs time!" He stomped his foot.

"No Raimundo! Don't you remember that thing that I did to you... A few months back..."

"People dying, children crying..." He murmured.

"Do you remember what I said to you? That rhyme, those mental pictures? I know what you were feeling Raimundo! I've done it thousands of times before!! Look around you Pedrosa! Those pictures have come true! Those cities on fire, those wonderful things, all evaporated from the world! It's partially your fault! Don't you know? Don't you care!?"

_Of course... _His mind was thinking. But, he wouldn't let Kimiko see that. He didn't feel bad... But, hearing it from her... It kind of struck him as a shock...

Even though he'd seen it before. He shook his head. It was simple to get rid of his conscious...

He walked over to her, her fragile body quivering slightly. He stepped close to her temple. One kick, and she'd be gone...

Dead...

He swept his footback, and released it, letting it get closer and closer...

♥

"Omi!" Gasped Clay as they ran over.

Omi looked at them, eyes bloodshot, cheeks wet and tearstained, clothes torn and damp. Everything about him was horrifying.

"Omi... what happened?" Jack asked, still stunned.

Omi only turned around. His small voice whispered, still cracked. "Kill me."

"What??" Corina gasped.

"Everything is gone..." This is when the idiotic stone figure actually noticed they were there. Clay only blasted his head off... The cage crumbled, and they grabbed Omi, but he pointed to a small green figure on the floor.

Jack walked over, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Dojo..." He whispered, glancing up at Clay.

"No..." The cowboy whispered, holding Omi up. Omi's tears fell again, as Clay hugged him. Dojo had been the only thing he had left.

"Thank you..." Omi sobbed. "For finding me..."

"Omi - " Clay knew what was coming.

"But I wish to be with the ones I've lost... I wish to be with Master Fung and Dojo."

Corina bit her lip, she couldn't stand this... It was all too sad. She was only just about eight... She should be watching Winx Club, and playing with Fashion Polly's... Not this. This was too bad... Horrible.

She walked over to Dojo and kneeled down. A delicate hand touched his rough and freezing scales.

All of the monks looks when he started to glow. Soon enough, Corina started to glow... Both glowed and floated in the air for a moment.

First, Dojo stopped glowing, and flopped to the floor. Then the tint finally left Corina, and she fell aswell. Jack jerked forward, but stopped when she saw...

Dojo moved!

He got up, and looked at them. "Omi! Clay! Jack!" He yelped with delight and hugged the bald monk. They were both so happy, and for a moment, it was as though the world's horror had stopped.

"Corina?" Jack asked, when the girl didn't move. He cautiously went to her side and checked her heart. "She... She's not breathing!" He was in a panic and confusing at the same time.

Dojo sigh. "She's okay..."

"What?"

"It's a spell... Right now, I can communicate with her through my mind... She let herself die, by giving her life to me... But, it will only last for minutes."

"Dojo..." Tears fogged Omi's vision once again. He had cried an awful lot this day...

"It's okay kid!" He ruffled no hair on Omi's head, but did it only for affects. "I'll still be with you all... As long as you're still Xiaolin Warriors... I can promise you that. I have such important news... I'm glad you're all - Where's Kimiko?"

Everyone looked around. "She must have run into something..." Jack answered hesitantly.

"We only have minutes..." Omi said after a small silence.

"You're right." Jack nodded.

"Kim can take care of herself." Clay smiled, and they turned their attension back to Dojo.

"Raimundo... He's tainted... He's under Wuya's spell... It's almost fully now. He doesn't even realize he betrayed you... He thinks you betrayed him... He's there at times, but other times he's not... He thinks he's all there, and doesn't realize he's under this spell..."

"Is that why he's so mood-swingish?" Jack smiled. He knew something had been up. How glad he was that Kimiko didn't hear this... No... wait... He wanted her to be happy.

Jack breathed in. He switched his thoughts, even if he didn't want to. He couldn't wait to tell Kimiko... She'd be happy to know that Raimundo wasn't being himself.

"I assume Wuya's not here right now... So, he should only be able half under control..."

"I saw no regret in his eyes..." Dojo stated sadly. "I don't know if it was the spell, or really him... I wish I knew..."

"Thank you Dojo." Omi smiled, happy he got to see and say goodbye to Dojo. "You've helped us a lot."

"Tell Kimiko hi... and good luck to all of you." He smiled. "I'll be with Dashi soon enough... And, we'll be watching to see what happens. If you ever can... get the puzzlebox back... I saw it... It's the stone room under that pile of rubble over there. She always had something ontop of it. That, Shen Gong Wu, and a lot of other useful stuff is under there." He nodded, hugging Omi one last time.

He hugged all of them, a small bit, but he began to glow. "I have faith in all of you that you'll do it... Save the world, save the Xiaolin side... Save everything... and save each other... That includes Raimundo, if you can... Good luck!" Corina and him changed spots once again.

It took a little more time, but Corina stirred again, stood up and smiled. "Corina." Jack gasped. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"You all looked so sad, I had to see if I could... Magic spread, you know..."

"I don't exactly know what that means... But, I'm so happy you did that, for all of us. and you still got to come back too." He hugged the small girl."

She swallowed hard. "I'm glad I was able to help..."

Help? Really... She was betraying them with every step of motion they took...

♥

Ta Da! Chapter complete... Yayness! I really liked that chapter...

I'm not exactly sure why either. But, that game at the beginning... it's quite fun if you try it on someone and it works... It does show stuff by color, but I don't really remember what the colors mean. If anyone is interested in that, and wants to try it... PM me, I'll look it up.

Please review! I really love you all for doing that! Tehe... Omigod, what does Corina mean? What is she hiding? What will Raimundo do? Will he really kill Kimiko?

I dunno, most of you probably think he won't... But, it could go either way... fifty fifty spit, remember... I don't plan this out when I write it...

Anyways, please review, and I'll update soon!

Thanks!

Oh! Um... Poll... I forgot, sorry...

_Poll Time!_

Should Jack kick Raimundo's ass, or the other way around?

**A) Jack kicks Rai's ass**

**B) Rai kicks Jack's ass**

**_Put it in your review!_**

Thanks a million!

♥zesty♥


	6. Chapter 5: Conversation of a Lifetime

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 5: Conversation of a Lifetime**

They all stopped for a moment, to relax and know there would be a way for Raimundo to come back to them. But, as soon as they let their guard down... There was a blood curdling scream that emerged from the other room.

(O.o)

Kimiko realized there was a foot coming at her temple. One kick, and she was dead. She had only seconds to scream. But, in the time she did have, she let out the loudest scream, she assumed she'd ever let out before.

Raimundo had to stop from the sheer pain of the shriek, covering his ears to drown out the sound. But, that was a very bad mistake on his part. At the moment she screamed, Jack, Omi, Clay, and a small girl ran into the room.

"Raimundo!" Jack yelled, tackling him away from Kimiko. Feeling like she was safe, she stopped screaming, and crawled a bit away from the fight, not wanting to get involved.

Jack punched the Brazillian several times in the face, rage feeding his strength. Raimundo was sitting there, letting himself get battered, because of the pure shock he was in of the moment. But, after Jack's few seconds of glory were up, Raimundo fisted Jack's red hair and pulled his head back, throwing him off. Jack rolled innocently away, but there was no hesitation pouncing right back in. He tackled Raimundo down, and didn't let up on his throat.

There was one emotion in Jack's eyes that scared Raimundo out of all this frenzy... It was the oblivious rage... The revenge... That only Raimundo could tell...

(O.o)

Corina had never seen Jack this angry before in his life. The rage that built up his body scared her oh so much. But, she couldn't stand seeing him like that, and taking it out on someone... She broke away from Clay's grasp and ran to Jack.

"Jack! Stop!" She cried out, grabbing his arm. He had so much rage built inside of him for that boy that he was stradling down, he pushed her aside. She landed with a thump, and her eyes widened maraculously.

Jack, on the other hand, finally realized what he had just done, and stopped to turn to her. "Corina..."

This gave Raimundo the chance he needed. Quickly, he punched Jack in the back, making him fall forward a bit. And, then that's when he started beating on Jack, although... The redhead didn't even care. He was just trying to talk to Corina.

"Please, I'm sorry, please forgive me..."

She nodded as she screamed, signaling if Jack let one more hit be handed to him, he'd probably die, so he swept kick the lounging Raimundo, and brought his leg around again to kick him in the side. Unfortunately for him, Raimundo grabbed his leg, and thinking about the first thing he could, he bit him. Hard on the leg. It was such a childish thing to do, and yet it was so affective, Jack cried out in pain. Of course, this wasn't good for Raimundo, because he came around and punched him in the temple. Not hard enough to kill him, but definately hard enough to knock him out for a bit.

"Jack!" Kimiko ran over, and skidding to a hault when she was on her knees. Clay walked over, and Omi went to Corina's side. The cowboy took his hankerchief and wrapped it lightly around Jack's leg where the blood was gushing out. ((Raimundo can bite hard, what can I say?)) When the red cloth was tights loosly, Clay let go and tipped his hat.

"This coul' hur'." He pulled as hard as he could, and that made Jack grap the ground in pain... But, nevertheless... He still let Clay do whatever...

Kimiko smiled and hugged Jack, as Omi and Corina joined them. "Jack, I'm so sorry..." The young girl looked down ashamed.

"It's okay Corina, I know you would never intentionally do it..."

The girl grinned, and was about to reply, but there was a blinding flash in the other room, that made it to the one they were in. Then, they heard Wuya screaming. "Raimundo!" She snapped, obviously irritated.

"Let's go... Now!" Kimiko gave Corina a piggy back, and Clay picked up Jack. It would take too long for the two to walk, so that way worked well. They were well down the tunnel to the exit, when Omi suddenly stopped.

"The Shen - Gong - Wu!" He turned roughly on his heel and darted back up.

"Omi! No!" Kimiko demanded in a high whisper. "Omi!" She ran after him, Clay tagging carefully behind. Jack held back Corina. She and him would once again, only slow them down. It was a Xiaolin Warrior type thing... They had to do it alone.

(O.o)

Omi slowly crept to the wall, knowing Kimiko and Clay would soon be following... Even if he hadn't wanted them to. Carefully, before Kimiko could stop him, he stepped into the room with Wuya in it, and scaled the wall, trying to reach the rubble spot. He stopped when Wuya spoke out.

"RAIMUNDO!" She screamed her loudest. She was just standing there, tapping her foot, not paying attention to anything else in the room. She hadn't realized Dojo had moved, since he was sort of dead, his guard was now rubble, and that Omi's giant yellow head was scaling the wall with a small body attatched. Ontop of that, she didn't bother to check Raimundo's room for two certain Xiaolin Warriors, and an unconscious Raimundo.

Omi almost had to laugh. It was way to funny. She had ruled the world long enough where she didn't rely on herself for anything. It was always the creepy and unfortunate people or things that had to do her bidding... Which, completely and seriously sucked for them.

But, Omi counted his eggs before they hatched... She looked directly at him, and shock hit her face like a truck smashing into a tree... Suddenly, she started looking around. And things began to click inside her mind. Omi, the giant cheeseball, was trying to get to her stone minion which was now a big pile of rock, and move them... So he can get all of their precious things that could ruin her rule over the world!

"Bastard..." She answered her own thoughts, and was about to blow Omi to pieces, before she heard the voice she loathed the most out of the four of them...

"Don't you touch him you 1500 year old bitch..."

"Ahhh..." She turned, a crude look dance upon her face. "Kimiko." She spat towards the Japanese girl. "How _wonderful _to see you."

"A pleasure it is..." She growled. Of course, she had come out from behind the wall, not wanting Wuya to discover Clay. So, really the cowboy could only sit and watch.

"I wish you could put up more of a fight Kimiko... It would have been so fun defeating you, but I don't have time right now." She gestured to Omi, who was frantically trying to throw off rocks, not even stopping to see what was going on. He was determined, and Kimiko knew that he knew... If she was to die, she wanted Omi to grab the stuff and go.

"I will do it later though..." A blast of purple magic flew from Wuya's hand, square into Kimiko's chest. When it hit her, it's almost as though time slowed.

Omi jumped up and screamed her name, it slowing, and getting slightly deeper. Her mind went numb, her vision in a tizzy, and her body collapsing to the stone floor slowly so she could see everyone before she died... "Tell Jack..." She whispered. Even though in the back of her mind, she knew no one could hear her, she still tried to get the message out. But, it was no go...

With a proud smirk, Wuya turned back to Omi who had picked up the pace in moving rocks. She giggled ((once again, seriously creepy)), and loaded both hands with her most powerful magic, that was a bluish color. Omi tried to find somewhere to hide, but he too knew it was too late.

Clay turned, not wanting to watch it happened. The magic grew stronger, along with Wuya's wicked laughing spree...

(O.o)

Kimiko awoke with a jolt to see an empty place. Everything was black... She looked around to find a figure sitting, knees up to their chest, white t-shirt, sweatshirt, red wrist bands, tanned skin, red shoes, and green sweatpants.

She wanted so much to go punch him right now, for doing what he did, but she simply cleared her throat to get his attention, deciding to be civil. He turned, his eyes dull and without radiance. But, seeing the raven - haired girl, he jumped up, spark dancing around his being. They both watched the tiny spark for just one moment, and then turn their attention back to each other.

"Kimiko!" He ran to her, _almost _grabbed her hands. How he wanted to be with her...

But, her cruel voice stopped him with a hiss. "_Don't touch me..." _Her eyes turned to a shivering glare, as fire started within them.

He coiled back, realizing the idiotic move that was. "I'm sorry." He fell back, almost as though it didn't hurt. Kimiko stepped forward, with a small ounce of concern.

"It doesn't hurt..." He smiled, and patted the spot next to him, for her to come. "We're unconscious..."

"How do you - "

"Beats me, but after the beating I took from Jack, I can only assume... I know Jack wouldn't kill me."

"You don't know that... Cause Wuya killed me..."

"Maybe then we were just meant to meet..."

"Maybe..." She sight and finally fell back to the spot he had gestured for her to come to. It was as though she just landed on a cloud.

"Kimiko... You know how much I want to be with you, don't you?"

"No." She answered, a bit more harshly than she intended. The thing was Raimundo was, if they remembered anything, if they were still alive... when they woke up, he would probably go running to Wuya. She couldn't show emotion, she needed to show him, she wasn't afraid to tell him no... Unlike every other girl in the world...

"It's true though Kimiko... really, I want to be with you... No matter how much I fight it in the real world... Trust me, this is really me... the me in my mind... the me you know... I do wanna be with you..."

"How can I trust you..."

"If I could have one chance... If you'd open up to me - "

She sat up and looked at him, a look of frustration, irritation, annoyance, and 'you're a loser' on her face. "No Raimundo... If I were to open up to you, you'd use it against me..."

"This is our chance Kimiko... If you just let me... we could be together... right now... Perhaps enough so that you and I can fight it, in the - "

"_Stop _saying the real world Raimundo. You may still be alive... but I'm most likely _dead _it's over! Wuya has won... We're finished... There is no more we... there is no more us, or them, or Jack, or Omi, or Clay, or Corina... Or even you and me Raimundo." She got up from her position and looked around the blackened oblivian spot once more... "You couldn't promise me a life, even after you promised it once... You couldn't promise me anything... True love doesn't work like that. You're suppose to make promises you'll try to at least keep... You aren't doing your job..."

"Kimiko... Don't you remember, when I told you - "

"I don't want to hear it Raimundo!" She covered her ears with the palms of her hands, pressing extremely hard... The backs of her earrings pushing into her head.

_Wait... Earrings?_

She opened her eyes, and realized for the first time, it wasn't black anymore. She didn't feel covered in an inch of grime, or heavy with stress and exhaustion... She felt beautiful, and at home... She looked around to see Raimundo in a tux, stunningly hotter (if possible) Than he already was.

"You look great..." He smiled.

"Why are you torturing me... Raimundo, I know we can't be together..." She began to sob, tears streaking down her pale cheeks, not leaving a clean mark on dirty skin... for once, she felt great... But her emotions were tangled.

"But, I want it so much... I could make myself want it in the real world... Since, this is the real me... But, it's trapped... And, if you could just talk to me, or triggar my memory of what happened here... I'd probably come back to you Kimiko... I want you more than you can possibly imagine... I don't want you to die... I don't want any of that... Any of that at all... And you know it's true... You just have to believe in you, and me... and us..."

"No! Stop..." She turned, and realized she was in a beautiful gown. It was a princess dress, a bow tied at the waist, strapless, light pink, shining and sparkling in the light. They were in a ball room. She felt her hair, and it was tangled up, with pearl strings in the beautiful separated bun. Her face felt make up - ed, and she knew what Raimundo was saying, for the time being was true.

She should at least give him a chance. "Alright... Fine... If this is what you want... the last me and you... One dance... One dance only..." He looked at her, hope flickering in his eyes playfully. He stepped up to her, still being a lot taller, and bowed, then held out his hand.

She took it with slight hesitation, but then it turned into something really nice... A slow song started, and he brought her into him and danced.

"I want to be with you too..." she found herself whispering. Everything was about to pour out. "You don't know how much I want to be with you... I love you Raimundo. I always will... I just wish none of this would have happened. Why did you have to leave? You let me suffer all this time..."

_No... This isn't me... _she found herself thinking. _I don't feel this for him anymore... I love him yes, but I don't suffer... I have Jack... And Clay, Omi - _

She tried to stop talking, but she didn't. It's like, she wasn't even controling what she was saying. "STOP!" She suddenly yelled, and the room went black again, her and Raimundo, still in a dancing potition, but her beautiful dress gone, her weight back, and his normal clothes back as well...

"What?" He was confused.

"I don't mean any of that..." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't still love you..."

"You're the only one stopping you..."

"After all you did... I can't... I won't allow it... I won't let the walls down so easily, just to be betrayed again... She pulled away, but stopped. She kissed him one last time. "This is the last time, I will ever feeling anything for you Raimundo..." She kissed him again, pushing slightly, and deepening the kiss.

It was long and drawn out, just as he kissed her the last time, when they were both still conscious, and before Wuya's bidding, and the spell... everything had started...

She then pulled back, and smiled slightly at him. She could feel some weight being lifted, and her body dissolving from this world. He was going to be out longer than her...

She didn't get it though, was she going to die, or go back to her body... Where ever, she knew she could have absolutely no regret...

What Kimiko didn't know, is that she just made it ten times more difficult...

(O.o)

Kimiko's head throbbed as she opened her eyes. She saw a gray stone ceiling, and heard Wuya... There was static, and she lifted her head slightly (but not enough that anyone would notice) to see her about to shoot some mega bad magic at Omi.

Clay had come from his hiding spot, she had easily shot him down... He was on the ground with Rock upon him... Barely opened eyes, and his breathing looked hard, and shallow.

"NO!" Kimiko let out a shrill scream when she realized what was going on. She jumped up, and rammed into Wuya with full throttle. At that time, the magic was just being let off... So, it missed Omi by a landslide, but unfortunately... It hit the rubble pile, that was now aways away from him. He had obviously tried to move... There was no way to get the puzzle box, Wu... Nothing...

Wuya was at the moment, unmoving... So, Kimiko had to work fast. She immediately picked herself up, and started moving the rock from Clay.

"You guys have to go... it's not worth your time..."

"If we leave you, who knows what she could do to you... Make an extended life, and torture you... Clay, anything could happen..."

Omi came, and began to help, but at this time, Wuya was coming to... Kimiko and Omi gave one final heave, and Clay was out of the rocks, but... More were coming down, and Clay was badly injured. He said it felt like he couldn't move his legs... And he was too heavy to carry.

He stumbled up, and leaned on Kimiko and Clay for a bit of support, and they began trying to get out of the place, before it collapsed. The feeling came back a little in his ankles and knees, so he could go without Kimiko. It was just as well, because Raimundo was coming too, but the rocks were collapsing. He wasn't fully up, and he'd die if she just left him here...

She grabbed his hand, and helped him up, and to the tunnel...

The landslide, after about five minutes stopped, and they were safe. "Kimiko?"

"What?" She finally breathed.

"Thank you..." She took a glance at the Brazillian... And saw that he had an awful familiar smirk on his face. One that she hadn't seen in so long...

"Kimiko!" Jack cried out, and hugged her...

Suddenly... Raimundo decided something... His original plan after the talk with Kimiko was to help her, as much as he could, without actually going to the Xiaolin side... But now... It was much more interesting... If he couldn't have Kimiko... He decided he he'd help Wuya... Destroy them all...

One

By

One...

And Kimiko, would watch them all go down...

(O.o)

God I am SO SO SO sorry for the loooong wait... I feel so so so so bad because my computer broke, and I was just gunna rewrite the beginning, but it was so much better the way I first wrote it...

But, My computer still isn't fixed, although I have a different computer in my room... I'll try updating this one first since you know... It's my priority to keep this story going strong... I hope that it was still a very good chapter and that you all enjoyed it :D

Please review... I know I've lost an awful lot of reviewers, but it'd be great if they you know... All came back... :D :D I would love you alll and you'd all totally get free cookies, and some quick updatings... if you would come back, or even you all new people reading... if you'd come back and start reviewing, that'd be excillent too... I'd love you!

Oh wow... Raimundo... So, so so so bad... This is getting heated... And, it's all because He's jealous... I guess jealousy does really rip people to shreds... Its ashame. It's getting even better to write though, and I'm very happy about this story so far, it's probably my favorite I've written... if not out of all my stories, definately for Xiaolin Showdown.

Thanks everyone so very much much much! (tacklehugofawesome!)

¿zesty¿

_Poll Time!!_

Who should be found our first?

**A. Raimundo**

**B. Corina**

_Put it in your review!!_


	7. Chapter 6: Breath Out, But Not Back In

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter six: Breathe Out, But Not Back In**

_Kimiko shivered on the ground, trying to be warm. She felt an arm drap around her, and realized Jack was awake. She turned over and smiled at his pale face. Her body felt his warmth from wearing all black, and automatically cuddled up to him. At this, he closed his eyes, and she could tell his breathing stayed steady..._

_He was already fast asleep. "Jack..." She whispered, her mind completely numb with an extremely complicated emotion that she couldn't figure out. "Oh Jack..." A smile danced upon her lips. "I love you..." She whispered, and his eyes opened. At first, the young girl was startled, but realized she would never had to say it again._

_"I love you too..." And at that time, they both closed their eyes, moving towards each other slightly more. The fire inside of her started up, and immediately her insides felt warm... and safe..._

_In the shadows, someone lurked... A silvery and _sharp _object shining in the light of the moon. It bounced off of the object and into a face... The skin was fairly tanned, messy brown hair hanging over his eyes, and green piercing anger radiated from his eyes... He let the light from his face fade, as he gripped the object tighter._

_Moving stealthily, he stepped carefully around all noise makers to the back of the sleeping redhead. Tighter his grip came onto the object, making his knuckles white. His breathing picked up a bit more... He was scared no doubt._

_He'd never done this before... And, truthfully, he thought he never would..._

_In his long drawn out breaths, he began to whisper something... "Breathe in, and out... Let the anger flow out along with all of the extra things you don't need clouding your mind..." He wore a wicked smile on his lips as he knelt down next to the sleeping teenager. "Breathe in Jack... and back out... But... Don't breath back in." At that moment, he plunged the silver metal into Jack's side._

_Immediately, he screamed with emence pain, waking himself and the others up. "Jack!" Kimiko squealed. She tried to move Raimundo's hand away, but he stabbed her own hand for payment._

_Screaming, she fell back, nursing her hand. She failed to realize he wasn't doing this to get at her... He was doing it... to kill Jack..._

_Again and again he sunk the knife into Jack's skin, piercing it coldly... And, sometimes he would twist it, just to hear the shriveled cries as blood splattered and gushed out and onto various places. Kimiko tried to pull Raimundo off, but the rage in his mind was too much... He fell back on Kimiko, pushing her into the ground. Her head jolted to the side, not killing her... But, she suddenly could not feel her arms or legs._

_He stalked over to a whimpering Jack, who tried to scramble away. "Coward... Who was the one who promised Kimiko would not die?" Raimundo's voice boomed, making Jack whimper and stop in his tracks. "Who?" He jammed the knife back down, and this time, it caught Jack in the side of the head. It was a forceful blow... And, Jack was finally done for..._

_Raimundo kicked him one last time, dropped it, and walked away. Leaving the poor girl there to watch Jack's bleeding body, until she finally shriveled away... dying herself. Sobs were heard from her, but she just couldn't move. Nothing... She could only watch in horror as her newly admitted love bled until everything in his body shut down._

_Raimundo turned back around and watched the young girl squirm, and her lover on the ground, a pool of blood around him. "Breathe out... But don't ever breathe back in... Ever again..." He smirked again and stalked away, ready to serve Wuya, now... and forever..._

Kimiko breathed in too much air sitting up. It resulted to her beginning a coughing attack.

"Kim?" Raimundo looked over from where he sat at the fire, concern filling his features. She shuddered at the boy and got up steadily, heading over to where Jack lay. "Kimiko..." He got up also, but realized, she was only checking for a pulse. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him, eyes scared and frightful. "Breathe out... But don't breathe back in..."

"Huh?"

"I've heard it before..."

"Oh..." He smiled devilishly, which made her flinch back. He was about to say something, but once he saw her, he stopped and gave her a hard glare. "What was that for?"

"Where did I hear it..." She gave him a look of the same hardness, and the same irritation.

"I said it once. One night, when I was trying to scare you... It was a long time ago Kim, why do you bring it up now." He wondered what she could mean... Possibly on to his plan? No... Wuya was the only one who could read his mind...

"I had a dream..." She shuddered again, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay Kimiko..." He assured her. "You can tell me..."

"No, really... You wouldn't want to know." She walked over by the fire, and kicked the wood, making the flames lick a little higher. Then she glanced at Raimundo again. "I'm... going to go get some wood..."

"Um... Okay..." He sigh and sat down. He didn't want to do this to Kimiko... But, seeing Jack over in the corner... "Perhaps..." He whispered. There was a way to get Kimiko back.

Eliminating him... And, since he wasn't in the Xiaolin Side tecnically... He could still summon Wuya for help. He'd live up to his word, and his friend's theirs... It was a perfect plan... But, the only problem is, would Kimiko go for liking him again after Jack was... thrown out of the loop?

Jack abruptly sat up, and glanced at Raimundo, shuddering slightly and looking down at his wrists. He had just about the same dream as Kimiko, except... Raimundo hadn't thrown Kimiko down to paralyze her... But, he had surely killed Jack. Slit his wrists, and laughed at him saying the same thing... "Breathe out, but don't breathe back in..."

"What?" Raimundo asked, sounding rather cold.

"You wouldn't do anything that would ever hurt Kimiko, right?"

"Of course not..."

"And that would mean, not getting rid of someone who cares about her, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You wouldn't kill me to be with her, would you?"

Raimundo's eyes widened. Maybe this was why Kimiko was so worked up. So much infact, that she had gone into the woods at night to go find fire wood. She hated the dark, because she had so much light... fire... inside of her... And yet, just to avoid talking to Raimundo, she had left. Perhaps that's what she was scared of.

He was torn into two. If he killed Jack right now, Kimiko would never know if Raimundo tattered his clothes and ran off, and fell somewhere, pretended to fake it... But, Omi and Clay would be a problem... Even if he didn't kill Jack now, and killed him later... would it be worth it?

On the other hand, he wanted what was best for Kimiko, and what would make her most happy. So far, Jack was loyal to her side... And, well, Raimundo wasn't... But, he loved her far more than Jack ever could. Jack couldn't love... It's like, it wasn't in his nature... And it was Jack!

Who's to say Kimiko even loved Jack?... Raimundo was sure that she couldn't even descifer that yet...

"Well?" Jack wasn't afraid of the answer. He wasn't afraid to die.

"Of course not." Raimundo found himself saying with just as stunned of a face as he had before... He tried to make it act like it was the craziest idea in the world. Jack smiled, but Raimundo didn't catch that it was forced. And he, although now tensed up quite a bit, layed back down and tried to fall asleep.

Something inside Jack's gut was telling him that Raimundo was lying... It made him tense, because he could tell Raimundo was watching him. Something about that Brazillian had snapped... He didn't understand what, but... He really didn't want to know.

The only time he found it safe to get up and change spots, Kimiko had walked back with a few sticks of fire wood and threw them on the fire. He saw from his new spot that they were sitting around it, talking, and at times laughing...

If Raimundo make Kimiko happy, Jack would be happy too... But, he just couldn't get the feeling out of his mind... It was as though something horrible were to happen, and they were all in harms way.

Jack stayed awake thinking for a long time. So long infact, that he failed to notice the fire go out, and the complete darkness surround them. Was taking Raimundo back really going to work?

Perhaps Jack was just a little paranoid...

But, out of the silence of the night, he heard whispering. Carefully tensing, not to make any noise on the cold, leafy ground, he strained his ears to listen.

"Raimundo?"

"Yeah, I'm awake, what's up?"

"Are you here to help me?" It was Corina who had spoken to the Brazilian, and out of the small bit of light, Jack could see her standing a distance away from him.

"Corina... Truly, at first I wasn't... But, I think I am now."

"That's good. I have someone I can trust now..." She walked swiftly over to him and hugged him tightly. "I've been so scared..."

"You don't have to be anymore... Everything..." From there, the voices dropped low, and he couldn't make out anymore words. What was Corina talking about? It was... infact, insane!

It had been what felt like forever now, since they had found Corina... Just himself and Kimiko, but... now that they were all together, at least they were stronger, even if it was easier that they'd be seen. The four Xiaolin Dragons's powers were united, and the two that they had picked up, would soon be reduced to being in the way. If that was so, Jack figured he, yes would let them take care of it... But, definately stay with them. Where else was there to go? He was almost sure that his parents were dead.

His father was involved in with the most sly and crafty people Jack himself had ever met. And that was saying a lot, considering the people he'd already met on this journey...

Thoughts about friends and family had made him fall soundly asleep, the doubt and worries that floated in his mind all vanished in the night.

It was crisp morning when Wuya teleported to where her run away captives had stayed the night. The spell she had on Raimundo still allowed her to find where he was... And ruin his chances of ever getting back with them. They'd know he was betraying them...

She controled his anger, jealousy, sadness... All of those bad emotions that people wished they didn't have. But, then what would be the fun of being able to invade people's mind. The witch knew her right hand, ex Xiaolin Warrior had the strength to get out of her hold as long as he was with the Japanese Girl...

But, Wuya had planned for that the moment she lost sight of Raimundo. She stupidly let her rule spoil her... So Raimundo had been lost from her grasp for the time being... It didn't matter. That would be easier on killing off her foes. In the beginning, she didn't want them alive anyways.

Only to humour the one she had now lost. Now that he was gone... What did it truly matter?

Walking on magic, so her footsteps would not be heard, she recognized Jack's flaming red hair. He had just given them away so easy... It was funny she had never noticed that he was horrible at camouflage. Picking out a perfect plan in her mind, she let the winds pick up slightly around the area.

Leaves began to russle loudly, but only Corina sturred. She rubbed her eyes, and at that moment, the winds got louder and more powerful... But, still did not wake anyone else, since they were all in need of some well desereved rest. Rain suddenly began to drop in large and fast drops...

Still, none of the dragons awoke. Wuya, being irritated by this, flashed lightning that was seeable, even in the early morning. All around the world this same thing was happening, and she was having fun knowing the groups of small people trying to run, would be hazed because of the sudden rain. She had not thrown this type of weather upon people yet, so it would be interesting to see how people would manage after some pretty bad climate.

Jack and Raimundo were the next up, very unsteady in the high winds. They glanced at each other, both equally confused. "What's going on??" Jack screamed, the other three waking up.

Gallons of water were pouring per minute as everyone tried to gather what little stuff they had and move, but... Lightning started a few trees on fire, reducing them to falling and setting everything afire. They were slowly being trapped, and soon they forgot about the stuff, and tried to run. Of course, staying together would be the hardeset part of this mission. Kimiko tried to clear the fire, much to Wuya's dismay. She poured more magic into the storm... Magic so powerful Kimiko would not toy with it.

"It doesn't work!!" Kimiko tried sweeping the fire away in their path, but now it was just spreading rapidly their way. She turned, and motioned the others to try and find another path... But, all would be lost soon.

Raimundo swept wind attack after wind attack, in an attempt to move the fire away as well. Omi drenched the trees with liquid... But still, the fire was coming. It wasn't truly natural. They knew, if the fire wasn't out by now, it wouldn't be out for a long while...

Running as quickly as they could, dodging falling trees and whisping fires. It was always the worst in forests... But, with Wuya right there to block their every path... It was hard. Too hard to deal with.

Another tree fell in their way, and both Raimundo and Kimiko knew there were basically no other ways out. Carefully, they dodged the fallen branches, and hauled themselves over the tree, despite the fire spreading wildly from the top of it. Raimundo had caught Corina, holding her on his back so they could move more quickly, and Jack put Omi on his back. The only one left to get was Clay.

He couldn't fit as narrowly through the branches, so he was a bit more slow crawling over it. He was well aware that the fire was rather close to him, but all he wanted to do was get past the dang tree! But, a cracking noise was heard, and another tree began to fall...

At first, Clay didn't realize the tree was coming for him, it was only when the branches were above him that he tried to move. Unfortunately, his shirt had caught into the sharp branch next to him, and he couldn't move it.

"What in the world is he doing?" Kimiko cried out, screaming over the rain.

Jack stood as tall as he could to see where Clay was, but... to no avail... Although, a tree had just fallen. His eyes widened as he put the pieces together, and he made a mad dash for the giant trunk.

"Jack!" Corina called, trying to run after him. Raimundo held her back. Jack didn't turn back though, he kept running, and climbed into the tree, looking around for where Clay was.

"Jack!" Jack whipped around, and saw Clay under the tree trunk. His face was pale, and his eyes were distant. Clay was weakly trying to pull himself out from the heavy weight. "Jack, look ou'!" Clay pointed slowly to the fire about a foot away from Jack. Carefully, the redhead made his way to Clay. "You go'a go!"

"Clay, I'm not gunna let you die!" He attempted at moving the tree over, in a state of desperation... But, to no avail. This only made Clay cry out in pain. "You can't..." Jack's eyes filled with wetness. He didn't want to cry, but seeing as he couldn't help... There was no way to stop it.

"Jack... Ge' ou' of here! 'ell Kim to be careful aroun' Rai... He cou..." Clay's eyes then closed, as he coughed out his last words. The fire was too close to them now, Jack wouldn't be able to get him out. "Tell them... goo' - bye."

Jack moved way from the fire, as Clay light... It wasn't the best barial... But he was gone. Jack couldn't move from his spot. He just sat there, behind the tree that Clay was under... He lay his head in his hands, and curled up, obviously crying, oblivious to the others waiting for him to come out.

Kimiko bit her lip. It had been too long... She stepped forward, prepared to go, but Raimundo gave Corina's hand to Kimiko and ran in. She couldn't believe the Brazillian would do that for Jack... Especially since she got the vibe Raimundo really didn't like him too much. Watching everyone get picked off one by one in there was insane. Perhaps she should have gone instead...

Raimundo was coughing as soon as he got close. There was so much smoke, and he would be surprised if Jack was still alive. Stepping carefully not to get too close to the now very slow spreading fire, he glanced around. Despite the fact he hated Jack, and maybe it was in the future to kill him... He saw the look in Kimiko's eyes and realized that they needed Jack's help if they were to defeat Wuya.

Wait... Hadn't he, wanted to work with Wuya just a bit ago? His mind was churning... He didn't understand what was up with the moodswings... He could have sworn Wuya was invading his mind at some point in the game, but he shook it off, simply thinking it was because he was so used to it... But, he didn't like the feeling that she could be controlling him... But, it wasn't likely. Wuya didn't have any magic that could possibly do that... There was no way... Right?

About five, long minutes passed, and finally Raimundo came out, dragging an unconscious Jack along with him. Kimiko's head immediately stopped swimming, and she smiled, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Jack was safe... for the most part anyways.

"What happened to Clay?" Omi wondered why in the world Clay hadn't been there to help.

Raimundo looked down, his face slightly green at the sight. "I found Jack, behind the tree that had fallen. Clay was underneath it... The tree and everything around it was on fire.

Omi's breath caught in his throat, as a sob escaped Kimiko's mouth. "But... He... He could still - " Kimiko tried to find some sick and twisted way that Clay maybe wasn't hurt...

"He's dead Kimiko." Raimundo looked down at Jack. "The fire was really close to Jack, but I dragged him out of the way... Sorry it took so long."

Kimiko shook her head, and glanced at Omi, who's small eyes were wide with fear of what was to happen to their team next. It was horrible. The American Cowboy was dead... And, they didn't have the heart to keep moving.

Hoisting Jack up on his back, Raimundo began to walk, hopefully making them move along. Kimiko glared at the brown haired boys head. "Give us a minute!" She cried out. Raimundo turned around, a shocked, yet disgusted and angry look on his face.

"A minute? We need to get out of here! There are already limited ways out!" He shouted out to her. Tears streaked down her face even more, as she patted Omi on the head, and they slowly made their way aswell. The fire didn't even faze them as Raimundo trudged on, leading them.

It seemed like forever before the end of the forest was finally behind them. Wuya, sadisfied with her killing of Clay, had decided to die down the fires, but definately not the rain. There was about an inch on the ground now, much too wet to absorb anymore of the cold water.

Both the dragon of fire, and water collapsed to the ground, not caring that they were already soaked to the bone. Raimundo carefully layed Jack down, trying to wake up the 'evil boy genious'.

"Jack..." He tapped the redhead on the noggin and tried in vain to make him open his eyes. Glancing over at his teammates, he decided maybe they _should _stop for a while.

"Why did this happen to Clay?" Kimiko finall choked out. "He didn't deserve it..." she put her head close to the ground, her hair that had long ago fallen out of its ribbon soaking in the water, looking dull. Omi put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, hugging him tightly.

"It is most important now to glue ourselves to each other!" Omi tried to comfort. No one tried to correct him though, because what he was saying _was _infact the truth.

Kimiko looked to the lightning - striken sky, and in her mind... She truly wondered what would happen next. A life like this... Nothing was predictable.

Well... Sorry it's taking so long to update... I dunno, it's like... no one reads it anymore... But, I enjoy writing this for the people who do read it still... (cough) like one person (cough)

O.o dumdumdum what's going on with Raimundo and his mood swings... and poor Clay...! Ah oh well... clay's not very important anyways... He will be though, and he's dead... how sad...

I'll update soon!

zesty

_Poll Continued!_

Who should be found out first?

**A. Raimundo**

**B. Corina**


	8. Chapter 7: I Play By The Rules

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter seven: I Play By the Rules**

_The loud sounds of guitar and drums filled her ears. Her whole body swayed with the music, but her mind wasn't with the rhythm. It was with the lyrics._

_"Close your eyes and make believe, this is where you want to be... Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love has forgotten me. Well hey, hey baby it's never too late, pretty soon you won't remember a thing... And I'll be distant as stars remonstrant, your hearts been wasted on me... ohhhh oh oh ohhhh ... You never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you my little decoy... Don't look so blue you should have seen right through, I'm using you... My little decoy." __**(These lyrics don't belong to me, but rather Paramore -.- I wish I could write like that though)**_

_The band played easily, but her mind was churning with complexity. She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting suddenly for everything to stop. Opening them again, she saw all of the people, squeezed tightly around her. They were all dancing a little too close for comfort... It's a shame she could never tell anyone what she was going through..._

_Pushing and shoving, she made her way to the bar. Ordering a rather strong alcoholic drink, she tipped it up, trying to drain it as fast as possible. She was under aged, but what did it matter. Stuff like that didn't matter right now, everyone was just happy to have their life back._

_Shaking her head slightly, she turned again to watch the people. So many faces she didn't recognize, and she was surprised they didn't recognize her. Perhaps it was just because they were all too drunk to notice. Spinning on her heel, she forced her eyes away from the blonde dancing with another girl. She hated being his play toy while he had so many other whores he could be with._

_The song still pounded on, her mind only telling her 'more alcohol will ease the throbbing...' So with that, she downed the rest of her drink. What was suppose to be three gulps was gone in one. Ordering another, she dropped a small bit of money on the counter. Again, not enough to pay for all the drinks, but the bartender wasn't counting... Everyone was happy to be earning some income, and having under aged drinkers helped quite a lot._

_Someone brushed against her, ordering a drink, and dropping some coins. She noticed his particularly pale skin, which made the hair on her neck prickle with delight. But, she refused to look his way. She didn't want to be disappointed once more._

_Once the drink was set roughly on the blue, cheap, fake - marble counter, she snatched it up, taking a huge swig. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the guy glance at her with uncertainly. Surely, if it was him... He didn't recognize her._

_'Ah what the hell...' her mind told her, and she turned back to the crowd, purposely going his way. Red eyes, even redder hair. She couldn't believe it. Almost dropping her drink, she straightened up, tugging at her own blonde hair. Part of her wished with all of her might that he would notice her... The other, simply wishing the blonde haired man would come over, taking her out for her share of dirty dancing._

_Leaning back, she decided to make herself comfortable. She had changed so much, there was no way. She was just surprised at seeing him at the same place as herself. Yet another swallow of her drink was gone, and she finally noticed just how much the room began to swirl together. It was like one big plate of orange squash, green peas, and magenta cranberries all mashed and blended together like a baby's throw up, except more colorful._

_The only thing the girl did was shrug. This happened all the time, the only thing was, was that she would have to wait a few moments before her vision came remotely back. She couldn't go running into people after all. As soon as her vision went only slightly fuzzy again, she decided to support herself. The man was still standing next to her, but decided to glance her way. Of course, the girl didn't notice, she simply wobbled over to the dance floor and threw her hands up, hips twisting this way and that._

_Soon, her blonde friend came over, and grinded close to her. Her rests his hands on her back and pulled her close, his hands moving up and down quickly with the beat. She simply swayed in his arms, screaming along with the music. Surely by tomorrow, she would lose her voice... But, what did it matter? Exactly... It didn't._

_She had a lot of money to spare, her house small enough, no bills to pay at the moment... She was free with her own money, own house... everything. Whose say was it that she couldn't leave right now, hop in her car and leave...?_

_Not before long, her glass was again empty. The blonde, realizing this, led her over to the bar and ordered her another, this time, his own money splashing onto the counter... More than enough to satisfy the bartender into putting a little extra into her drink. Again, she didn't really notice. Her eyes only caught a quick glimpse of the whiskey bottle close her glass, but she simply turned. Again, the red hair was almost _glaring _at her._

_"Well hi!" She slurred, her voice shaky. The man turned to her, his face twisted into a distortion of disgust. Upon seeing this, she only chuckled. "What? You honestly think I'm THAT drunk?" While saying this, she swayed slightly, and would have fallen over if the blonde hadn't caught her._

_The redhead glanced at the blonde and snorted. "Keep your filthy whore to yourself."_

_"It's not my fault she got this drunk."_

_"Are you kidding?" He laughed, throwing his head back for moments at a time. "I saw that tip, I saw the bartender poor in that extra dose of whiskey."_

_"What's it to you?" He hissed. The redhead narrowed his eyes. This guy didn't know the half of it. Instead, he huffed and turned back to his own simple drink. He watched from the corner of his eye, the blonde haired girl chug the drink given to her, becoming, if possible even more drunk._

_When she passed him, she felt an extreme sense of familiarity, but when dragged back to the dance floor she forgot all about it..._

Kimiko trudged along on the muddy path, lagging behind the others. No one had talked much since Jack woke up, only explaining their next move. Other than this, Kimiko was really kind of left alone.

Omi and Jack conversed just a little, and Raimundo had been comforting Corina. Where did that leave Kimiko? Alone and at the back of the line. It was boiling down to less of a team and more of a group... Fending for themselves whenever push came to shove...

_We won't defeat Wuya like this... Not unless we become more of a team... But the lack of trust, there's no way... _Even knowing that if they had to face Wuya right now, she would die, or someone close to her would die... Still she moved, even if it was ever so slowly... Still she made her way through the mud.

Her face barely recognizable behind the mud and grime, the only thing its normal color was her still bright, sapphire eyes. Looking at the ground, she happened to catch her red robes... No longer red, and quite tattered, she was in need of a nice hot shower. The mud sloshed beneath her, but she was glad it had stopped raining.

As if on cue, the rain began to poor, but no one besides her seemed to even notice. Rolling her eyes, she remembered how nothing bothers little ones, or boys. But, at some of those memories she smiled.

_Still swaying from the lack now of sleep and fresh air she made her way to her car. Drunk as can be, she slid behind the wheel and shakily put the key into the engine. Twisting it sideways the engine rumbled. Just before her foot fell on the gas pedal, a flash of red was instantly at her window, opening her door, and dragging her out._

_"Hey!" She hissed, batting away the hands, but they kept coming. Swatting slower and slower each time, she finally let her arms dangle at her side and decided to see who her 'attacker' was. It was the man with the red hair and red eyes. "Who're you?"_

_Her words slurred, and it made him mad that she could do this. "I think I should drive you home."_

_"I'm perfectly capable, thank you..." She fell back into her car, and again was going to push the pedal._

_"You may want to one, put a seatbelt on, and two shut the door... But, even if you do drive... It's your funeral."_

_"I am not drunk!" She hiccupped at the end, but it was almost proudly, as if to prove her point wrong. Seeing that he was suspicious, she tried to act as civil as possible... But even at this, she was slightly hunched over, hiccupping, and her vision was just a little glazed over. "Okay, so I am... who cares?"_

_"Out of the car." He forced her out, and to the passenger side, thrusting her in and slamming the locked door. Sliding in the other side, he asked where she lived. She answered with a hmmph, but in the end, told him._

_It seemed like hours before the car halted, and she was able to unbuckle her seatbelt and set out. The redhead glanced at the house, and saw it brightly illuminated. "Someone home?"_

_They stopped at a small diner, getting her some toast and a cup of coffee, so she was a little less drunk, and a lot more tired. "Yeah..." She had raised her head from the limp position to see lights spilling out from the windows._

_He moved from the car, to by her side, helping her up the long and thick stairs, and knock on the door. Opening the door was someone who looked a lot like someone he once knew. Her raven black hair spilled out of a pony tail, a sense of worry, yet relief etched onto her face._

_Seeing the blonde, she pulled her inside, and ushered in the redhead. He stepped in, a sense of security dropping slightly from the familiar surroundings and smells. The black haired girl popped her head around the corner. "Thank you..." She said, her voice higher than a whisper, but barely audible. "For bringing her back..."_

Kimiko didn't know how long they'd traveled, let alone how long she'd been asleep. All she knew, is that she was somewhere warm, almost totally dried off, and her head in the lap of someone. She hoped when she opened her eyes, it would have all just been a dream... And they were back at the temple, her fallen asleep after a late night ghost story fest, sleeping in Raimundo's arms.

But, when her eyes fluttered open, it was worse than it seemed. She was in the lap of Jack, who was against the hall, sleeping as soundly as someone could in a situation like this. Glancing over without moving, she saw Raimundo curled in a ball and Omi on his head. Corina was sprawled out on the ground... It definitely wasn't the way they all normally slept.

The Japanese girl got up slowly, careful not to awaken the one dressed in black. She then noticed that they were in an old abandoned, a fire going, which meant that someone had been awake not too long ago, and sunlight filling through a small square hole. Through this hole she crawled. She and Corina were the only ones capable of sliding through without a lot of effort. At this thought, the stab of pain hit her, when she thought of Clay trying to fight through.

Looking around, she realized they were somewhere different entirely. It reminded her slightly of home, except a lot less busy and far classier looking. Gazing above her, she saw the ripened sky. It could be the early morning of a sunrise, or the late afternoon of a sunset. Either way, the sky looked more beautiful in this place... Far more beautiful than she'd seen it in a long time. Stretching, she wondered down the street to see it wasn't totally abandoned. Children played close to their parents, just happy to be outside. Friends hugged and smiled, laughing at anything they possibly could. Couples held their loved ones, wanting nothing more than for the moment to never end.

She truly wondered where she was...

"Well, well..." A voice spoke from behind her. When she turned, she laid her eyes on a blonde boy with dazzling hazel eyes, and a light smile. It was slightly crooked, but cute and sweet nonetheless.

"Hi." She squeaked. It was all she could muster.

"Kimiko... right?"

"Y - Yeah..." She stammered, "Who're you?"

"Me? Well I'm Ashton!"

"Ashton..." She repeated, as if trying to think of where she'd heard it before.

"You were half awake when I introduced myself to your friends..." He answered, as though he read her mind. "I'm very pleased to meet you fully awake. To this, she actually had to laugh. "Well... I suspect you're wondering where you are, correct?"

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Sort of."

"Well my lady," he turned and let her look around. "You are in London."

"London?" Her eyes widened. She didn't recognize it. "It looks different than what I always imagined."

"Maybe... Because you always thought you'd come here out of your own free will, eh?" He suggested. She could only nod. "And, you look like you need a shower."

"I would love one but - "

"We still have a lot of running water. I don't know how, but by some miracle, it's still hot as well. Although, I don't think the place your friends chose to stay does though."

She smiled, obviously impressed by the guys sweetness. "Well, is there any possibility I could use someone else's."

"Sure!" He grinned, the way it formed made Kimiko's whole world brighten. He grabbed her hand gently, and walked with you. "You can come to my place... I know your friends probably won't mind."

"Okay..." Her mind was quite innocent at that point, the fact a guy told her she could shower at his place didn't even phase her one bit. Perhaps because she was so used to being the only girl around for such a long time, it didn't...

Slipping out of her grimy clothes, she started the water, letting it run full blast on hot, standing there, just letting the dirt slowly slip away from her body. Slowly, everything about her: spirits, body, mood lifted just a bit higher. She couldn't understand how only a shower could do this, but... Then again, everyone knew how refreshing showers could be.

Roughly an hour later, and the water still running full blast, she had cleaned herself completely up, and finally, yet a little regretfully stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. She finally realized that she didn't want to put back on disgusting rags that provided as clothes. As if on queue, Ashton knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I have some clothes for you..."

Thrusting open the door, the towel wrapped tightly around her, the less warmer air rushing in at her, she saw Ashton, extremely fidgety, but holding out a pile of clothes. Smiling, she took them, and nodded her thanks.

Shutting the door again, she dropped them on the dry ground, and picked the essentials. Everything fit her pretty well, just a little bit big. Then, she slipped into the rather short shorts, lime green high tops, and light blue tank top. Feeling good and bad at the same time, she quickly brushed through her hair, and decided she'd let it dry, and then put it up... But just incase, she took a few pony tails. After opening the door, she saw Ashton sitting on the bed.

"I had a sister..." He managed to say, before getting her a sweatshirt, and some jeans to put over the skimpy outfit he had offered.

"Had? I mean - I know it's not my place to ask but - "

"Wuya got her... She just quickly brushed over London, but my sister was one of the unfortunate people to get killed. Along with my father..."

"I'm sorry..." She put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her, tears threatening to fall. Before she knew what was going on, she hugged him closely, allowing him to cry on her shoulder, if needed. Of course, in the end, he didn't sob at all, but simply pulled back and smiled.

After getting out into town, she saw Raimundo running frantically up to them, breathing heavy, and panting as hard as hell. "Raimundo?"

"Kimiko! Thank god!" He hugged her tightly. She felt a worry lump in the pit of her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you know?" He asked, obviously shocked. "Corina... She turned on us..."

"What?" Kimiko's eyes widened, as she pulled a hand to her mouth.

"She's been working with Wuya from day one... Giving her all the information she needs to destroy us from the inside."

"No..." She shook her head frantically, her long hair whipping around her.

"What's going on? Is there anything I can do to help?" Ashton asked, his accent stronger when eager.

They both turned to him, but it was Kimiko who spoke. "Get everyone inside, and lock their windows and doors... Pull shades in front of windows, and move things in front of any entrance. Ashton nodded and sprinted off, running his hardest, wanting to help. "How did this happen?"

"Jack brought something up to her... On, when we face Wuya, she'll need somewhere safe to stay. He was convincing us it would be best if she stayed in London. That's where she went berserk, and when Jack told her to calm down, and it was so she didn't get hurt, she simply laughed and started throwing magic left and right. Wuya must have given her some..."

"This is terrible! Where are the other two?"

"They're back there, trying to fend her off from getting into town."

Kimiko stood flabbergasted for just one moment, but then she began to run, the shorts and high tops creating a better speed for her long needed rest to be fueled normally. Raimundo stayed at good pace with her, and in no time at all, they were at the scene of the crime.

Corina turned at Kimiko's yell, pain coursing through her body. Kimiko always had a soft spot for her, as Corina did her... But... She couldn't let Wuya down; she had worked too hard... Too long. She thrust magic in every direction, her red hair getting singed at the lack of aim. Twirling, she used a familiar spin of Kimiko's, releasing magic of all sorts, so no one could block or use their own against it... She had learned that move from Kimiko.

She jumped up, and landed hard on her knee, one foot pounding into the ground, sending more than a few shockwaves of magic... Everyone trying their hardest just to keep balance. She had learned that one from Clay... Next, she let the magic flow through her body, flood around her like water. Obviously, this was an Omi move. One that was hard for even him to successfully complete, but she seemed to know what she was doing. Slowly spinning, and bringing the water to a perfect level of icy water... She cracked the whip at everyone.

Kimiko made fire cocoons around the four of them. How Corina could do this was beyond her. Hadn't they been good to her, and kept her safe? Only for her to turn on them, know all of their weaknesses, all of their moves. With all the magic Wuya supplied in her young apprentice, it would definitely take a lot of stragedy, and knew technique to fend her off of the whole city of London.

When she let them drop, spouts of freezing water were already on their way, she quickly did the splits in attempt to go lower, Jack ducked and rolled to the side, Raimundo plunged himself into the air, and Omi froze the very water with his own skill.

"This isn't working!"

"No shit!" Jack screamed back at her. She didn't blame him for being irritated. Finally, she got real mad and struck Corina hard in the back with a fire ball. Finally, the pain pelting her back one thousand times over, getting hotter by the second, she fell to the ground, temporarily not moving.

"Corina!" Kimiko started to briskly walk towards the girl, only to get a huge chestful of air and ice, knocking the wind out of her. She landed on the ground, huffing and puffing as though she had asthma and was having an attack, with a large thud.

_"I found her at Light Eagle."_

_"Of course... That's where she last saw you... And him..." The black haired girl had to look away when she said this; the both of them leaving pained her._

_"Is she asleep?"_

_"With so much alcohol, she could be for a while."_

_He looked away. "I think I should leave before she wakes up."_

_The girl shrugged, "It's up to you, but she'd really be glad to see you. Maybe you could knock some sense into her, since no one else can."_

_"It wouldn't be a good idea..." He took a small sip of his coffee, careful not to burn his tongue._

_"I'm surprised I saw you... Or that you even drove her home."_

_"How could I let her basically crash? With how much she had to drink, and how fast, I'm surprised she didn't think she was in a car while walking. She can get hammered when she wants to."_

_The Japanese girl looked away, and up the petite set of stairs. "She really misses you. You have no clue how much she cries..."_

_"I do... I know... She's written me emails, sent me letters, left me voicemails. I know all about her sorrow."_

_"Then why don't you do something?" The girl spat in his direction._

_"It wouldn't be right. We all made a decision..."_

_"She never agreed, or so I hear."_

_"She did... Even if she didn't want to." With this, he didn't care if he burned himself or not, he downed the rest of his coffee and got up. "I got to go..."_

_The girl glanced at his cup. "Take some for the rode? I got some black already made; it'll be done in only a minute." He simply shrugged. She got up and hurried into the kitchen. "You know... You never used to drink your coffee black. I'm curious to know how come you stopped."_

_"It's natural now. I don't buy sugar or cream."_

_"I think it's just a bit ridiculous..." She smiled at him, hope flickering in her eyes in attempts to make him stay. He knew it too. "You can't wake up in the morning and expect to get a fresh and sweet smelling start with boring and yucky black..."_

_Since he wasn't oblivious to what she was trying to do, he turned towards the door with his mug. "Sure you can." With that he walked out, shutting the door quietly, and trudging down the sidewalk._

"Corina!" Jack yelled, obviously mad at what she just did to Kimiko. "Why are you doing this? How could you?"

"You honestly think I would be with you! How many times did I have to tell you before any of this...? I hate you Jack! I've always disliked you! I've been jealous about how you could just leave whenever you wanted... And now, here is my chance to be above you..." Her eyes narrowed, and Jack could somehow tell that wasn't the only reason.

Raimundo didn't understand either. But for a different cause. He had played it out like he was going to betray the remaining Xiaolin Warriors... And Jack, but this wasn't in his plan... Corina wasn't supposed to do this so quickly. Was it because Jack had told her to stay in London? Perhaps, but he didn't know.

Omi slashed water at her, again knocking her out of the air. She yelped with pain, and hit the ground with a large thud, a cracking noise heard clearly within a five foot radius. But, Omi, Jack, Kimiko, and Raimundo could all hear it still pretty well.

She cried out in pain, begging anyone to come help her. It pained all of them to watch Corina, the seven and a half year old, almost eight suffer and writher in pain. But, it was for her own good. And for theirs too. They needed to be sure they had what it takes to not give in to her... Even if it did break their hearts.

Corina growled and screamed out, trying her best to now pretend she never turned on them. "How can you do this? We're friends!! Wouldn't you come help me! I didn't do this!" After seeing this wouldn't work, she cried in frustration, and teleported herself away with the electricity of the green bubble being the only proof she was ever there.

Kimiko curled up, sobbing. Sobbing because she was angry, at herself, at Corina, and at everyone else for letting her do this. Sobbing because she couldn't stop it from happened. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Corina was up to no good, and she thought she could pull Corina from that path. Sobbing because she no longer understood who she could and could not trust... Sobbing, because she was afraid; afraid that she was going to fail everyone. Seeing all of those people in London, because they had seen the Xiaolin Warriors, and know that things would turn out okay. They felt safe enough to let their kids play ten feet away from them, instead of six... Friends felt safe laughing and hugging each other, instead of being shifty about whom they could trust. Couples could worry about their relationships for once, being with each other, instead of worry about if the food was going to last them until they could come out again.

Everything was quiet again except for the young girls muffled cries. Jack bent down next to her, and put a supportive hand on her back. He looked up at the spot that Corina disappeared into and sigh.

He couldn't tell Kimiko things would be okay. Because quite honestly, he didn't know if he could promise that...

_Up from above, the blonde girl watched the redhead walk down the street, wanting to get away as fast as possible. She couldn't honestly blame him, but she didn't want him to. She had to stop herself from getting up on the window ledge, opened the windows, and jumping freely into the air and fall..._

_But, she didn't..._

_As he walked completely out of view, Kimiko saw her hopes, dreams, and future disappearing..._

**Oh my god! I feel sooo bad! It's just, I've been so so so busy and I just went to Florida and stuff... I haven't been able to update! I feel so bad!! I'm so sorry, and I hope that some of my old reviewers come back! So if any of your friends happen to read this story, tell them I have updated!**

**I really enjoyed this chapter, and it's a lot of fun to write, actually since it's getting into the more juicy stuff! Wahoo! I hope I'm not rushing it, but even though I don't really have anymore readers on this (hey review if you're still reading!!) I'm still gunna finish!**

**I'll try and update sooner! But I'm still really busy! This was a long chapter, only need about 150 more words until 5,000... I hope that sort of makes up for it! :)**

**?zesty?**


	9. Chapter 8: Being Unknown is Painful

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 8: Being Unknown is Painful**

Kimiko's mind was hazy and she trudged through town. It was just as New York was when she had first arrived. Deserted. When people finally figured out it was only the Dragon of Fire, they refused to open their doors. Only peaked outside.

"Why would she do this..." The pale girl muttered, obviously not affected.

Jack, who was standing a few feet away, leaning againt a pole simply shook his head. He was disgusted. Disgusted that no one would help Kimiko; _he _couldn't help her; and that no one would have slightly suspected her turning on them.

A slight, and faint scream was heard down the street just a little. They both glanced over to see Ashton running towards them, face red from fatigue. Kimiko suddenly brightened up, a smile dancing upon her lips. Jack on the other hand, was steaming. His hands curled into fists. He already hated this guy...

"Ashton!" She smiled. He hugged her, and Jack got even angrier.

"I'm glad to see you're okay..." He smiled and patted her head, pulling back and pulling off that trademark grin. Jack shuddered slightly. It reminded him of Raimundo. That's when jealousy suddenly rang higher than it had ever since Kimiko had saved the brunette.

Jack tried to interrupt, but Kimiko elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"I dunno, I saw it coming... It didn't surprise me too much." Jack's jaw dropped. Kimiko didn't really just say that, did she? It wasn't possible. Obviously, she liked to impress.

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Jack glared and smirked at her at the same time. "Kimiko fended off Corina... The little seven and a half year old all by herself. Everyone else was mortified!"

"She must have been tough." Apparently, Ashton liked to play along with her games. When a giggle escaped from her mouth, Jack figured she must have been trying to cover it up with sarcasm. It was girls like these who made him sick... Throwing themselves all over a guy just because he's got blonde hair and a teethy smile.

He turned away to see Omi and Raimundo wondering up the past wearily. "Kim, we should go talk to them..."

But, the Japanese girl did not hear him. She was in a very deep conversation/staring match with Ashton, which made him want to heave. Instead of trying to force, he pushed himself off the pole and walked down to the two other dragons.

"How're you holding up?" He asked the two. Raimundo shrugged, and Omi sighed.

"I do not understand - - Why are we played for the lickers?"

"Suckers?" Raimundo asked, no glint of michief in his eyes.

"Indeed." He tried to muster a smile, but it didn't work as well as he wanted.

"I don't know Omi..." Jack sighed, a look of sadness washed over his face. "I truly don't know..." He turned back to Kimiko, a flame of anger distorting with the sadness made him look a bit strange.

When Raimundo poked his head over Jack's shoulder, he saw what was making the redhead glare. "Who the hell - "

"His name is Ashton..." Jack grumbled, and turned around. "Her new best friend."

Raimundo saw the jealousy in Jack's eyes, and thought it would be best for the both of them, if they pulled Kimiko away. He marched up to the blonde, stared the shorter one down, and then turned to Kimiko with a soft expression on his face. "Hey... we should probably go you know, plan."

"Yeah... I guess..." She turned to Ashton, a grin on her lips. "I guess later then?"

"It's a date!" He half saluted and turned. Raimundo's anger slipped out of check, and the wind mustered up some dirt into his face. The blonde turned and glared, but the Brazilian only giggled like a little girl, adding on a chickish wave.

??

"We need to move fast."

"I don't think we should leave."

Everyone stared at her.

"Explain!" Demanded a kind of ticked off Raimundo.

"This is the only place we've been truly save for a while now... I don't think we should - "

"Just because of that Ashton guy - "

"Raimundo! He's been very good to us and - "

"Good to you! Do you realize he hasn't asked us if we needed anything?"

"You know, if you weren't so mean to him - " She grumbled, hearable, but not understandable.

"What was that?" Raimundo asked, his anger rising. He put a cupped hand behind his ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Good." She glared. He glared back. And they glared at each other. Omi and Jack were sort of scared. That fight could go on for hours, but... They all knew they kind of needed to leave.

Upon seeing that it _would _go on forever, Jack simply packed up his share of the stuff, slung it over his back and stood up. That made Raimundo and Kimiko's match break for a split second.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, a little too snappily.

"If you guys want to stay fine..." He grumbled with anger. At this very moment, thunder rumbled in the distance. It was the beginning of a storm. "But while we're staying in London, being the only people who can survive out there with a fighting chance... There are innocent people out there, who _can't _defend themselves... And them..." He motioned to outside the house. "All of _them _are _dying!" _He looked down, his courage suddenly leaving him, but when he looked up, he tried to stay strong. "I don't want anymore people dying, because we're trying to stay in our comfort zone..." He walked out with that, leaving the three of them there and speechless.

But Omi, being the smart big - headed kid he was, scrambled up his things, and stumbled out the door aswell. As much as he wanted to stay with his remaining team... Jack had become a part of it too. And, while Kimiko and Raimundo were together, the redhead needed someone aswell. Plus, images of Master Fung flashed before his eyes with every hint of lightning.

That was enough to tell him he needed to go, defend the people who are still around. Raimundo began packing aswell.

"Are you going too?" Her sweet and small voice made him stop and turn. She seemed scared... Almost scared she would let everyone down again.

"Kimiko... You didn't let anyone down." He had read her mind. "No one knew it was coming..." Even though he did know, he hadn't known when... So technically... He wasn't lying, right? "I have to go with them. There are people out there who need us majorly. I am the only one who slightly knows Wuya's tricks... We need all the help we can get."

Kimiko's anger whelled up inside of her, but refused to explode. She simply sat there, crossed her arms, shivered, and looked away. "If you really want to go... Fine... But, I honestly hope that you guys can go out there in that storm."

"We have to try." He shook his head and left. Kimiko sat there, not willing to back down.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Soon, time was no longer in her world, as she layed back, the house shaking slightly with the thunder. She pulled a blanket over her, and watched the flames in the fire dance around. Honestly, she should have been with her friends. But, she couldn't leave. She couldn't let everyone down again; she couldn't screw up. Not with everyone's lives on the line.

??

_Clapping and cheering. That's all there was. For how long, she wasn't quite sure... But, she was just glad he was by her side._

_Looking over at him, she saw a smile, and a happy expression, and that's all she needed to know she'd be completely happy for the rest of her life._

_Faces were fuzzy, but she didn't care... All she could see was the green eyed brunette next to her. Glee swelled in her body as she linked arms with him._

_He let his arm drop, but quickly grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. They wondered how many people they'd see that they knew._

_Obviously, he was nervous, as was she, but nothing could over - throw the excitement they were feeling._

_??_

Kimiko was already drenched. Extremely drenched. Infact, she was soaked to the bone, along with all of her things. Finally she decided to ditch the extra clothes she had, and set them on the doorstep of Ashton's house. With only a second to linger, she looked at the light on inside the house.

But, Jack's angery face flashed before her eyes once again, and she turned, only to be interrupted by the door shutting. Quickly spinning, she came face to face with Ashton.

??

_She snuggled closer into the warm body next to her. She was content and happy with her life. She was glad that in that very moment, choosing between the one she truly loved, and the one who had offered her safety, she simply told him good - bye and walked away._

_"If I hadn't done that..." She whispered softly, not loud enough to wake the one next to her. "I probably wouldn't be here today." With that thought in her head, she fell back into a sound sleep._

_??_

She really didn't know what to say to the dazzling face infront of her. So, she simply took a step back, knowing she had to be strong and know what was right.

"Good - bye Ashton." She turned, and began walking.

Ashton was enraged by her sudden want to leave with the ones who would end up getting her killed. "They've been gone for hours!" He called after her. "You'll never catch up!"

"I'll find a way!" She screamed back, breaking into a sprint.

??

"Damnit!" Both the brunette and redhead screamed.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Why the fuck did we leave?" Raimundo put a hand above his eyes like a visor to keep out of the rain. They were cold, lost, and miserable.

"I do believe we should have stayed where we were." Omi decided, care in his choice of words.

The wind suddenly picked up around them, and everyone, including Raimundo turned rapidly trying to find the source.

"Raimundo, stop." Omi glanced at him.

"I - I'm not doing anything..." At that moment, he felt to the ground with a thud. This made Omi and Jack back up. Raimundo had just fallen over; they weren't about to go into what could be a trap.

The wind stopped after a green bubble appeared next to Raimundo. After it dissolved, there stood the maroon haired witch, and redhaired child. A low chuckle emerged from the older of the two.

"Well, well... It looks as though one of your team has left, and one is down. What will the Dragon of Water, and... _Jack_ do now?" Corina looked up at Wuya, a knowing look in her eyes that made Wuya throw her head back and laugh loudly.

"Is this true?" Corina nodded. Wuya smirked a wicked smirk and looked to Jack. "You... puny little nothing... Possibly not even a speck of evil inside of you... In love with the Dragon of Fire? This is truly great." Jack had to turn away. He could take anything except when someone was to mock him about his feelings for her.

"Judellette flip, Fire!" A giant singe of bright colors whipped down on Wuya, back making her laugh turn into a hate - filled shriek.

Omi, taking advantage of this, and the fact it was now pouring as thunder and lightning crackled on, he turned all the water above Corina to ice. The large droplets began pelting the young girl, as she yelped with fear and jumped under a tree, now useless to Wuya.

The witch growled, and threw magic in every which direction. A lot of screams were heard, some shouts, etc. Kimiko assumed there was another clan of people, like the one she had found Keiko and her father in, around. Which was probably why Wuya had wasted the time teleporting to the three of them.

Quickly she and Omi made a load of steam, fire and water mixed, to stop her magic and make quite a bit of fog like mixture in the air. Jack picked Raimundo up and slung him over his shoulder. Moving quickly, they all headed backwards.

"Stop!" A girl with a heavy accent cried out. They all turned to see blonde hair, and fierce blue eyes. She was kind of plump, and dressed in mostly black.

The three of them stared in disbelieve. They could hardly recognize her, but... they couldn't mistake those eyes anywhere. "Jesse?" Kimiko asked, her head tilted.

"Please..." Tears were already streaming down her face. Seeing the people her brother was usually with, without her brother caused her a lot of worry. "Where's Clay?"

Kimiko looked away, choking on her own sobs now. Jack's eyes widened, and Omi was the only one to step forward. "I am sorry Jesse." He sighed and walked up to her. The girl looked down, tears streaming twice as fast. "He is gone."

"N - No... Clay's different..." She looked skeptical about whether she should believe them.

"He requested to tell you good - bye." Omi looked up sadly, and despite the fact they needed to leave otherwhise Wuya would catch up to them, he stood tall, wanting to comfort Clay's family.

"Daddy's gone..." She looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. "Now Clay's gone too..." She bent down and hugged Omi, only to surprisingly get a hug back.

"He does not wish for you to be sad Jesse. You will keep going on... And - "

Wuya's magic burst through the trees, knocking over a few more people, killing them on impact. "You need to go to our ranch."

"What?" Kimiko this time stepped forward, realizing the emergency stress in her voice.

"In the box, in the cellar... The chest actually. Clay's got stuff, he needs to give ya'll... He made sure I'd tell you. I didn't never think I'd get the chance. Go!" She pushed Omi back, as a streak of green and purple magic burst between them both. Quickly, Kimiko pulled Omi back and nodded her thanks.

"Be safe and keep moving!"

They ran backwards, Jack leading, Kimiko bringing up the rear. But, just as Jack disappeared into the next patch of trees, Wuya burst out, to all of the people left standing. A glazed look of anger was in her eyes.

"She's DEAD! You KILLED her!" She screached, making Omi and Kimiko stop and turn. They stayed hidden in the shadows, but wanted to see what was going on.

Wuya thrusted a body infront of her, and wish a rather long flash of lightening, the two dragons saw Corina's bloodied and limp body in the grass. She was already slightly purple, bruises and gashes had formed from the sharp ice pelting her, and a slice through her chest where Wuya's magic had hit.

An enraged witch turned to Jesse. Her green eyes widened, as she glared. Blue met green, and immediately Jesse wished she hadn't have looked at all.

Wuya recognized the eyes as Clay's. Walking swiftly over, she wrapped her hands around Jesse's neck.

Kimiko was about to jump out, but Omi held her back, refusing to watch the sight. Kimiko insisted on watching as they let another innocent person die because they were too afraid to do anything. Jack came up behind them quietly, about to scream at them for not moving fast enough, but decided against it when he saw what was happening.

It may have been dark, but everyone could still see the horror that was unfolding. Wuya's hands had tightened, and picked the now taller girl up off of the ground. Jesse's hands clawed at Wuya's sharp nails that were digging into her neck.

Blood trickled down her back, and her eyes began rolling into the back of her head. With one final squeeze, a loud snap was heard, and blood gushed from the gashes that were now there.

Jesse was dead.

Kimiko turned to Jack, who grabbed her hand. The Japanese girl's tears were noticeable, even in the rain. She grabbed Omi's hand, and they ran.

??

_"Where are you going?"_

_He winked at her, and smiled that drop - dead gorgious smile. "It's okay, I'll be back... Promise."_

_"Cross your heart?"_

_"Cross my heart and hope to die..."_

_She smiled, knowing that he could take care of himself. She kissed him one time, sapphire eyes looking into emerald. The teen let her go, and turned on his heel, moving swiftly._

_She yelled her last good - bye and smiled. Flipping her raven - black hair behind her should, she spun around and walked back to the cheering crowds, not noticing the jealous, red eyes that followed her._

_??_

"We need to start acting..."

"..."

"Why won't anyone say anything?" He demanded, glaring holes through everyone.

"We have to do this..." She spoke softly.

"It was her last wish..." Omi nodded.

"But - who??" Raimundo demanded, still oblivious to what scene had played during the storm.

"Jesse." Jack answered, looking up at him. "He's right... We need to start acting so people stop dying. But, before we do anything... We need to go and find that chest. Perhaps the stuff Clay left for us could be useful."

"Or something as useless as pictures..." Raimundo muttered, still not understanding.

"Pictures bring memory..." Kimiko smiled.

"Memories bring hope..." Omi continued, a grin cracking upon his features.

"Hope brings Victory..." Jack also looked up, his still semi - wet hair in his eyes, a determined smirk spread across his face.

??

Sorry Omigod! It's been so long since I've updated! That wasn't even that hard of a chapter to write. Heck, that wasn't even long... Like at all... But, I needed to leave it right there.

If you don't understand the italics, don't worry... You'll understand as time goes on. I tried to give a small explination in one of them, of last chapter's italics, and these... But, it could have confused people even more.

I hope I'm not losing reviewers (sob) I've been so busy with school and stuff it's sad! But, we're out in like seven days! I'm so excited! But umm... I will update more as time goes on...

Please review and leave me feedback!

Thanks to all of you who review and get me motivated to write more! You guys Rock like a Boulder!

-zesty-


	10. Chapter 9: Cat's Cradle

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 9: Cat's Craddle**

Jack's eyes opened quickly as he sat up. Inhaling sharply, he looked around. Had he fallen asleep on his watch? Or... was his watch over, and someone else had fallen asleep?

He couldn't remember many of the previous events, as it all happened so very fast.

The night in the storm, Corina...The girl he treated like his own _sister_! She was dead. But, she had been working with Wuya, and if the world was to be saved, they'd have to purify it themselves. "Great..." He muttered standing up carefully. "Now I sound like a cult leader..."

"How so?" He turned quickly to see the Japanese girl's eyes on him, soft with affection. Something he had never noticed in her eyes before now. The redhead wondered if it was just him, or if that was a new look.

"Guess... I'm speaking in my mind." He turned, trying not to sound cold, but trying not to sound too friendly.

"I'm sorry Jack." She sigh heavily, and looked up. He could only return her look with an expression of confusion. "You never wanted to take Corina with us... And, ontop of that... Well... Ashton - "

"It's over." He turned again, kicking around the remains of a fire infront of his semi - dry stuff. Glancing up, he saw no sun, which didn't surprise him... But always failed to keep him from looking.

"I know you're mad..." She trailed off, watching Jack try and start another fire. The fondness in her eyes grew larger, as his hair fell infront of his unreadable eyes, and he mouthed words to himself. His pale complection has risen a little, so he didn't look so albino. He had also become a lot stronger, but she knew inside there was still that whiny little fourteen year old.

He was fifteen now... She remembered when he announced it. There was still hope in the world, thus the fact he was so happy about it. At a time like now, he probably wouldn't have said anything at all. And a year would be lost into time and space, no one ever knowing it came and went.

Jack, sensing Kimiko's eyes studying him, put down his flint and tinder (that was strangely dry) and looked over at her. "Are you alright?" Her eyes quickly averted away, a small bit of color showing on her pale cheeks. "Is that... I mean... Are you blushing?" He asked in a mock tone.

Her cheeks hit about ten different shades of pink before she decided to look at him again. "No! It's just... hot..." As if on cue, it began to sprinkle.

"There's something to cool you down." He smirked, a sense of playfulness in his aurora that hadn't been there for some time. "Unless you really are cold... If your pride can take a hit, I'll give you my blanket." Kimiko laughed softly, the melodic sound whisping through the air. Jack loved that sound like he loved life.

Of course... His love for life had dropped over the past few months... But that sound never ceised to excite him, making the butterflies in his stomache flutter.

"I suppose my pride can take a hit... Give me!" Her face brightened like a young child, as she outstretched her thin arms, and grabbed with her hands. He smiled at the thought of her younger, little blue bows in her hair, with a baby blue dress. Of course, that's only what he imagined. He'd seen his cousin, Megan, wear it once to her music concert. Jack went, and he was almost the oldest there, besides parents... He vowed always to make an excuse.

The red eyed teen wondered where in the world his cousin was... Or rather, if she was still alive. He hadn't seen her in a few years... Jack remember his parents talking about her visiting soon. But, of course... the life everyone once knew did not last that long...

He shook his head, and turned to her, throwing the woolen material to her. She pulled it around her body, shivering slightly.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, and for the first time in a long time, he had her full attention.

"Uh..." He made him fidget, because she was staring, waiting for him to say something. "When this is all over... We should stay in contact."

She smiled weakly, and crawled over to him, the blanket still on her back like a long saddle. "Of course we'll still see each other." She sat next to him, watching the fire flicker and dance. The flames laughed with the ashes, and the ashes played with the wood. It was really an amazing sight, if one looked at it like that.

Kimiko carefully put her hand ontop of Jack's, making him turn his over so their fingers laced into each other.

??

"This is idiotic..." Wuya growled intently. "I am down all of my people. The only person who will pull through for me is Raimundo. He's fighting it though..." Her black orb glowed, as she watched the four at their camp. "I only have slight control over his mind now. He wants to be with her..." She zoomed in on the black haired girl, smiling and laughing about something. The one sitting next to her caught her eye. "Oh but... If he can't have her... Where is he to run?"

A cruel smile cracked upon her lips. "Crack the Dragon of Wind, or crack the Dragon of Fire? That... is an interesting choice...

??

"Did you see what she did to her!?" The Japanese girl glared. "Do you people not understand what is happening? That night in the thunderstorm, that girl... She was killed. Murdered by this... Witch! She's taken over, and Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Jack are the only ones who can save us truly. But, that doesn't mean we can't put up a fight!"

"Keiko..." A boy her age who was with Jesse the night she died, looked at her with affection. "I adore the fact you're trying to get us riled up... But, if we do that. We're going to die. Unless by some miracle... The dragons come to save us..." He hadn't told anyone he'd seen the Brazilian boy with them. And he hadn't told anyone that Clay was dead. He didn't want to crush the little hope people had. And... The brunette... What an uproar that would cause. A distaster more like it...

"I don't know about you guys... But I'm sick of watching my friends, family, and companions die!"

"I agree with you completely." He was the only one who would talk against her. Everyone else to miserable and tired to even try and stop the girl. They would fight, yes... But being enthusiastic about it... That was another story.

"Then - "

"You don't understand though. If we go and fight... You have sentenced us to death." That shut Keiko up. She glared hard at the boy. He had black hair and bright blue eyes that were clouded with mystery and death. He'd seen so many people die in his life...

"Kosuke..." She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "You've met Kimiko before... We were all such good friends... I... I can't let her die."

This time, the boy's hard look, turned dim and soft. He pushed himself off the ground, and walked over to Keiko. "She'll be fine. I promise you that..." He turned towards the rest of the people. "Whoever wants to fight... We shall fight! Whoever wants to stay back..." His voice got quiet, but nonetheless strong. "We hold nothing against you."

Keiko squealed and hug Kosuke, kissing him on the cheek. The boy blushed slightly, but nodded.

"We shall start our rebellion, get everyone we can to help us... And... Fight to the death! But, I promise, it will be the death of Wuya!"

The small group of people whose attention he had caught cheered, and stood up. More people followed, and soon they had a good group of fifty already.

He gripped Keiko's hand. Everyone was scared. But they knew in the long run... They'd help the only ones who could kill Wuya...

??

"Hey Jack." Kimiko looked up at the redhead.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that game... "She kept pulling the elastic around in a circle off of the cuff of her robes. They had had enough time to remotely patch up their clothes in London. "Called Cat's Cradle?"

"Um... Was that the game with the string, and someone stuck their hand in this hole, and you did some weird thing to start back in the middle."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I miss those games."

"All those ridiculous hand games, and rhymes. Why Kim?" He looked at her, and there she had it. The cat's cradle in her hands, woven around her fingers and thumbs quickly, creating the six line pattern.

"Do you want an explination, or metaphore?"

To this, Jack laughed, "surprise me."

"Those games... Their like... " She stopped to think for a second, a thoughtful look on her face. "the blanket you wrap around yourself during a thunderstorm. When you're scared and alone... And all those creepy stories pop into your head? The blanket is your only comfort..."

Jack nodded, only understanding slightly, so Kimiko continued. "I mean... It's the only comfort, as in... About the past... Happy times in life, you know?" Jack smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"There will be happier times. Sure, memories are just memories, but that doesn't mean we can't have a deja vu, right?"

Kimiko giggled, and looked at the sleeping Raimundo and Omi. "What's up with them?"

"They're exhausted..." As if timing when he was mentioned, Omi rolled over, almost fully awake.

"Hi!" Kimiko chirped, trying to seem as happy as possible. The bald kid said hi back, and got up, beginning to pack his things already.

"When do we leave?" He asked, his voice light.

"Soon." Jack nodded to the still sleeping Raimundo. Omi looked at him with sympathy, and then called upon some water in the little puddles, and gathering enough to splash down on Raimundo. Omi held it an inch away from Raimundo's face, only letting little drops hit him.

Finally, the brunette moaned, and rolled over, but when he hit the water, all of it fell, forcing him to leap up and yelp. The other three began to laugh uncontrolably.

"Glad to see I'm the reason for everyone's cheery mood." He glared, but then smirked. "I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing..." The three smiled, and began packing up themselves. Kimiko put out the fire, and threw the ashes into the bushes. The rest of the logs, she kicked around, until it looked like it did before they made camp.

Jack packed up Kimiko's stuff, just how she always liked it, and turned to see Raimundo right there. "Hi..."

Raimundo looked at him, and smiled for a moment. Jack stood there confused. Why was Raimundo infront of him. Suddenly, the brunette snatched Kimiko's stuff away, and called out, waving it ontop of his head. "I packed up your stuff for you Kim!"

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you Raimundo!" She got up and jumped on his back, to get her stuff that he was holding out of her reach. They were laughing, and looked like they really loved each other. Jack looked down at himself, and realized there was no way... He was just getting his hopes up.

"It is ashame..." Jack spun to see Omi looking over at the two, who were now talking, even though Raimundo's expression came on as totally flirty.

"What?" He played dumb.

"It is grand that Kimiko is happy." He sigh then, and turned away from Raimundo. "But, I am afraid she is happy with the wrong person."

"What in the world are you talking about, Omi?"

"You know Jack. Kimiko really does love you." Jack wondered how the little monk even knew the meaning, but decided not to ask at a time like this. "But, Raimundo is only confusing her. So that he can betray her - "

"Don't go over board there Omi."

"I can feel it!" Omi whispered suddenly, making Jack jump. "And, the way she looks at you when you are talking. Or, the way she always tries to walk a little faster, when you are walking ahead of everyone else. Really, how do you not see the signs?"

Jack blinked. How did Omi know any of this? "Thanks... I think." The yellow skinned boy grinned, and went back to packing up the rest of the stuff.

Really, how much stuff did they have?

??

They stepped through another green warp circle they managed to stumble across. It was great they found it, otherwhise, they'd be searching for days to find a way to get from England to the U.S.

"Wow... Texas hasn't changed!" Raimundo commented, motioning to the tumble weed that rolled over the desert terrain. "I wouldn't be surprised if Wuya didn't hit this spot. I know no one was ever a fan of the cactus scene."

Everyone shook their heads at his joke, even though they knew it was funny. "Well..." Kimiko sigh. "We just need to find some sort of way to the Bailey Ranch."

"Right." Omi and Jack both nodded. They walked for what seemed like hours, until they hit a small little western town. When they walked in, people went on as normal.

"I think you were right Rai." Kimiko commented. "These people don't even look spooked." Jack took a couple steps forward, and all the people stopped. They screamed, and ran in doors as quickly as they could.

"You want to refrase that?" Jack asked, turning backwards. Everyone followed, until Kimiko stepped forward.

"We're not here to hurt any of you! We need directions!" People, being as trustworthy as they were in Texas, quickly came out of their houses, sighing with relief when they realized who it was.

"The Dragons!" People gasped. That's most likely the reason why they ran. They didn't recognize Jack as one of them. Even though, he'd been helping from the start. Although, some people stopped. "Where's Clay?"

Kimiko and Omi immediatley recoiled, not wanting to have to explain the story once more. "He's..." Jack's voice got quiet. "Dead..."

The folk nodded, not wanting to upset the ones who were visiting their town. "What can we help you with!?" A jolly old man with gray and thinning hair, a plump stomache, light blue shirt rolled up to the elbows, black pants, and an apron on came to their aid.

"We're looking for... The Bailey Ranch. Have you maybe... seen it? Or heard of it?" The man smiled, showing his rotting teeth.

"Course I have! That's the main farm for meat." Raimundo cringed, remembering the joke he'd make about T - bones so long ago. "Do you need directions?"

"Yeah..." Kimiko sigh. "Um. Clay... The blonde, kind of big teen that lived there... He... He wanted us to go..."

"Aye..." The man walked into a building, and came back out with scribbled down instructions. "You want to go about fifty meters north of here, and about four meters east... You should hit it then."

"Thank you." All four of them said in unison.

After a few hours of rest, taking a shower, getting some food, and anything else they might need, they waved their good - byes.

"Well... Shall we begin?" Kimiko asked, knowing it was going to be hot for the next fifty meters.

"Yes! Indeed!" Omi smiled, his old spark back in his eyes. Kimiko had a strong sense of connection to the little monk, even though they hadn't known each other as long as she'd known some other people in her life. She no longer felt dranw to family and friends. She no longer felt homesick for Tokyo... (except maybe her father and Keiko)

But rather... She felt homesick for the temple. Days before any of this happened. Everything was so perfect. The days were bright, and laughter filled the air. But now, all that filled it was must, and dispair... Ontop of that, the beautiful scenery of the world was replaced with layers of gloom and muck. _Disasterous... _Is the word that came to mind everytime Kimiko thought about what had happened.

In her opinion, the world shouldn't be turned over to four kids whenever it's in trouble. Why not grab people randomly from different countries who randomly have an element control in them when they're older. Is it because they already have their own family and friends? But, they're more responsible...

Then again, most adults wouldn't believe what they were doing was true. Even though it was... Kimiko's father was an acception. They never knew Omi's parents, Raimundo's parents were never heard from, and Clay's father thought it was stupid.

Oh how dearly she missed her father. He was the only one she ever had. And Keiko. Her best friend since she was in diapers. Kimiko recalled one of the many memories. When they were four, Keiko's mother forgot to pack her a lunch, and Kimiko split all of her stuff right down the middle. No more, and no less. Not pity, but not cruelty. And just shared it.

From then on, Keiko tried making up for that lunch, even though Kimiko always insisted on just forgetting about the food. There wasn't a time they ever faught for more than an hour...

But, now she had more of a family she ever did. Master Fung, Dojo, Clay... They were all gone, but they were a part of her that no one could ever take away. Even when she dies, she'll still have a piece of them...

Dojo's funny jokes, and the way he never said anything about her screwing up... Clay's way of making everything funny, or making the most sense... Or perhaps even having the best plan to do things. And Master Fung. His words of wisdom lived on in her heart, even though... Most of them were from a desk calendar.

She smiled at the thought, but... When she was all done thinking, she spotted something in the distance.

It was run down, and no doubt falling apart. But the strcture still stood, a few cows and horses randomly walking around, lost on what in the world they were suppose to be doing. The barn had been partially blown up, but other than those 'minor' setbacks... Everyone was okay.

"I see it!" Jack suddenly shouted, pointed to it frantically. Everyone's head shot up except for Kimiko's. She was staring at it. It was as though the ranch was mocking her. Mokcing her because Clay was gone, and she was coming back here... But, shaking it off, she broke into a run after Jack, as did the others soon after she.

??

"I found something!" Omi exclaimed, motioning them over. Everyone huddled around the rather large chest with the lock on it. "Did Jesse ever say something about a key?" The team groaned. More looking to be done.

But quickly, Raimundo spotted something on the wall. This time, it was Jack's turn to get Raimundo back. Before the brunette could say anything, Jack had traced his line of sight, and snatched the key off the shelf. "Found it!"

Omi simply smiled a tiny smile, and Kimiko laughed. "Good job Jack!" He handed it to her gingerly, and stole a glance at Raimundo. He nodded at Jack as though to say 'Good, but I can do better...'

The bald headed kid flipped over the chest, and they saw all sorts of different things. There were some Shen - Gong - Wu surprisingly... Ones that no one ever really missed. They were amazed that Clay and Jesse had been holding out on them, but they supposed in the long run it was to help them a lot.

On the bottom were letters to them all, and pictures, and more things that they'd need. All four of them were amazed to see the things Clay could put in a chest. There was also one letter that was written to them all... Omi picked it up and pulled it out, reading it outloud.

_Dear Dragons, and Jack,_

_??_

Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Internet problems. Major ones. I hope the chapter makes up for it. Sorry if it's a bit short, I don't mean to I swear!

That was sort of a boring chapter, but it'll lead up to something, and it's got some interesting info in it. Please review, I'd really love to get some of my old reviewers back. I feel awful bad because I'm asking that, yet I'm taking forever to update.

I'll try and go faster now that it's summer, but I'm very busy. Thanks a million!

-zesty-


	11. Chapter 10: Past, Present, and Future

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 10: Past, Present, and Future**

_Dear Dragons, and Jack,_

_I hope your fight is going well. I know, it may seem weird that you're reading this, considering you've probably thought me to be dead a long while ago. You're right on that part. Unfortunately, the magic of being a Xiaolin Apprentice didn't exactly give me a second chance at life, but it did give me a chance to say what I wanted to say. I'm really glad you guys are reading this... I miss being there, and I'm deeply sorry that I couldn't help you defeat Wuya._

_Take that bitch down!_

_Now, I have something to say to each of you. I know I sent you all personal letters, but this is pretty important. Those were from me to you, but this is from me to the team..._

_Kimiko, you have to realize something. That day that you left Keiko... Don't be alarmed. She is still alive! She's with a boy named Kosuke that you should probably know. (Don't ask how I know this... It's in the cards when I die, okay?) As for your father, I'm not sure... But, I'm sure he'll be found. I know you would have felt a great deal more saddness if he weren't alive. :) As of now, you and Jack, or you and Raimundo are for sure running the team. I know you most likely don't think you're going to win. But good god, there's going to be help for you! I can promise you that..._

_Omi, if I knew Master Fung, and Dojo at all... I know they wouldn't want you to be upset. You have to be strong, so we can win this fight! You still have Kimiko, Raimundo, and Jack along side you... Be the leader I know you were born to be, and help them out! You're strong, and I know you can do it. Somewhere in that noggin of yours, you can find a plan... I promise you that. Think back on what Dashi told you, and think ahead to what you want the future to be..._

_Raimundo, don't you dare do anything to screw this up. I know you've helped Omi and Kim out a lot from being back. But, you know there is some sort of trust issue. You tagged along to help us, and if you screw it up like Corina did... Well, we can just say you won't be going where I go. Other than that, I know you can help Omi with his plan, cause you can sneak, and pry, and charm your way into victory. I have faith you'll help lead this team... _

_And finally Jack. You've been with us from the beginning of this huge mess. I'm surprised that you stuck with us. Even though at those few parts you wanted to go to the evil side, you didn't and stuck close to us... Helping us out however you can. You'll be able to beat Wuya if you guys put your mind to it. Keiko and this Kosuke guy have rhiled up a rebellion. They're going to help you guys out a lot... Just, don't let them down. Jack, you'll be able to get under Wuya's skin. You were always her companion to go back to, no offense, but that will be an advantage._

_I'm sorry I couldn't say more, but this magic stuff is weird. It's like I'm back from the dead to write one last letter. Strange stuff. Good luck... And like I said before. Take that god damn bitch down! She needs to die already. Isn't 1500 years old enough?_

_Everyone is counting on you guys. No pressure :)_

_-Clay_

Everyone backed off of the hover circle they had created when reading that letter. What did Clay mean by this? He was able to send one last message... they understood this.

But, with Raimundo? He could screw this up? Kimiko glanced at him, and studied him, his face just as shocked as everyone elses. He'd always been an awesome actor... But, she couldn't help the feeling of betrayal swell in her heart once again. She shook her head slightly. He couldn't do this again. Not after she had layed more than enough trust in him.

And then she glanced at Jack. Jack's face was unreadable. It was usually like that these days. But there was something in his eyes, that she couldn't quite make out the meaning for... It was... Fear? Suspision? Hate? Anger? She couldn't tell if it was a distinct emotion, or a lot of them swirled together. But, she feared he was going to pin a betrayal on Raimundo before it happened, even if he never intended on it.

But, another thing pushed the thought of the boys out of her mind. Her father might be alive? That was wonderful news. Keiko and Kosuke were alive? That was even more excillent news! She couldn't believe what Keiko and him were doing. She wanted so dearly to find them, and help them... But, she knew if she did that, Wuya would come after them.

"How does Wuya keep finding us?" Jack suddenly voiced.

"What?" Omi looked at him, giving him an expression that sought him out to be crazy for asking such a thing at a time like this.

"She doesn't have any track on us - "

"It's her magic." Raimundo nodded. "She can - "

"How though?" He looked at the brunette, the look in his eyes just a few moments ago, vanished like ice on a hot day.

"I don't have a clue. It's just her magic, what more do you want?"

"I don't understand how she is though. Is it like... Every time we use our magic? Or if we're split up? She keeps finding the absolute worse times to pop up in our faces."

"It's in her nature." Raimundo shrugged, not being able to give a better answer. Jack went back into deep thought.

"The Changing Chopsticks, Mantis Flip Coin, the Two Ton Tunic and the Eye of Dashi. Can we even work with that?" Jack asked, looking down at the small collection of trinkets Omi pulled out.

"I don't know. It'd be hard..." Raimundo shrugged once again, giving no better answer than last time.

"Every Shen Gong Wu numbers!" Omi grinned.

"Counts." Raimundo and Jack both said at the same time. Omi answered with his normal 'that too', and went on shifting through stuff.

As all of this was going on, Kimiko sat in the background and watched her team. From Clay's letter, it had shooken her trust with Raimundo, and truthfully... That scared her. She wanted to be happy with her own little team again... And, she was finally starting to get that, even though there was tension between Jack and Raimundo for a reason Kimiko didn't know... But, she was pretty sure everything else was fine.

But now...

She wasn't so sure.

??

Kimiko's eyes opened slowly, as she looked around. Jack had fallen asleep, his head on her shoulder, her head on his. Raimundo was sound asleep right next to Kimiko, a hand ontop of hers, and Omi was sleeping in his normal position on his head, in the grass a few feet away.

Suddenly, something struck her. Okay, so it wasn't the first time... But, she look to her right where Jack was, and to her left.

Jack had been the one to pack up her stuff... The first time she had asked Raimundo to do it, he did it the total wrong way...

And Raimundo had found the key on the wall, but Jack had snatched it down before he could.

Why hadn't she seen it before? She figured, of course that Raimundo had liked her. That conversation they had had when they were both unconscious... Kimiko couldn't remember if she had thought to like Raimundo back or not...

And Jack. Hadn't she seen the signs of affection he had always layed on. Or, how he'd gotton so mad over Ashton, and the fact she payed less attention to him than everyone else.

The day that seemed so long ago, that Jack had promised her that she would live... Raimundo couldn't promise her anything... He hadn't even given a signal besides that kiss that said he even loved her back. Jack... Jack had been there for her forever.

Deep down inside of her, even though she didn't know it yet, her heart was telling her... She loved him...

Jack...

??

A week had gone by, and they'd been trying by every means to meet up with that group again. Mostly, everything was silent. They had conversed a little bit, but other than that, they had their own thoughts to ponder.

Kimiko had hoped dearly that Keiko was still alright, and that Wuya hadn't found out about their rebellious army, and hoped to destroy it before it could even help. She wanted to see her best friend again... And, she prayed that Keiko got enough people to follow her and Kosuke that they might actually win this fight...

It was a possibility. A long stretch yes... But, there was a slight chance that they could win. And the world would be saved...

But, what would happen after that?

She had always dreamed after this mess was over, Raimundo would come back to her... And they'd live happily ever after. But, again, Clay's letter still shook her trust.

_Can I still trust him? Can I still consider him my comfort zone?_

She wondered this about every ten minutes, every day, for the week they had been traveling. Of course, she hadn't in her mind, realized yet that she loved Jack, but... It was slowy coming to her...

The things she'd never noticed about him, that she noticed now, and had grown fond of. On the first day of the week, she had noticed he ran a hand through his hair, everytime he was stressed or nervous. Or that, when he was mad he would grind his teeth, and try to calm down... Even though on the inside he was perfectly fine.

His eyes would have a certain spark in them whenever he was talking to her. A spark that made her stomache churn for no apparent reason.

The sad part was... She still hadn't realized it.

Depressing.

??

Jack popped his head through some bushes, and glanced around. There was a small fire, and some unfamiliar people. He tried to scan out someone who looked like Kimiko, but in the dark... It was too hard.

These could be people who had wanted nothing to do with them, it could be the people he was looking for... Or it could be a trap by Wuya. Whatever the means, he wasn't about to risk any of the Dragons' lives. They were the most needed in this fight, as they all had the elements. Jack had nothing.

Suddenly, before anyone could stop him, he jumped out of the bushes. Kimiko wanted to scream at him to get his stupid ass back into hiding, but Raimundo covered her mouth and held her back. If Jack wanted to jump out and see for himself, both of the guys knew that he couldn't endager the rest of them.

People looked up, scared from the black, and with the redhair. Others stood with sticks and stones, charging at him. Jack called out stop. When they hesitated for a moment, he thought this as his chance.

"I'm looking for Keiko Askura."

A girl, about his age, with black hair, and green eyes stood up. "Who for?"

"I'm Jack Spicer. I'm with the Xiaolin Warriors..." Everyone hesitated, wanting him to obviously give more details. "We met... The last time Kimiko saw you... Keiko... " He nodded slowly. Kieko's eyes widened in familiarity, as she ran to hug him.

"Where is Kimiko? And Clay, and Omi?" She pulled back, tears glimmering in her eyes. She was so happy they were alright.

Kimiko stepped out of the bushes slowly, accompanied by the other two. But, it was not Clay that was with them. It was Raimundo.

Keiko had always gotton the sense from the first time she heard about Jack's attitude towards Kimiko, that he had liked her. She had also gotton the impression that Raimundo liked her. She could only figure that Jack was the better choice, considering the fact Raimundo had created this whole god damn mess.

But, pushing these thoughts out of her mind for the moment, she walked over to Kimiko. There was a serious moment, until the sapphire eyed girl broke into a grin. From here, Keiko squealed and hugged her best friend. A reunion that spread such joy between the two girls, it made even the most down in the dumps person look up and grin.

Even though most didn't know the two girls, they were as happy as ever they had found a slight comfort in the world of today.

The mood spread in a radius, getting bigger and bigger by the second. With this momentum boost, Kimiko spun around, grinning to everyone in site.

"We'll fight!" She screamed, trying to rhile everyone's mood up. "We'll fight, and we'll win!" People began to clap. "That son of a bitch is going down!!" She screamed.

By the end of these taunts towards Wuya, everyone was cheering. Everyone was happy for a moment, and all differences were put aside.

A new hope had dawned on the world... Even though small... And even if it was only a fool's hope...

Wasn't that the best kind of hope?

??

**Woo! This chapter's complete! Aren't you all happy? Are you disappointed with some of the things that happened? (You should know what I'm talking about)**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but... I've been doing LOADS of other stuff, and trying to cram different things in all at once.**

**Please review... I know you guys are out there reading! It'll make this so much better, and I promise I'll update faster if you guys doo!!**

**-zesty!-**

_Poll Time!_

**Wuya has to make a descision. Which would you rather NOT see?**

A. Kimiko's Spirit Cracked

or

B. Raimundo's Spirit Cracked

_Put it in your review!!_


	12. Chapter 11: Wool Over Her Eyes

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 11: Wool Over Her Eyes**

"So..." She smiled slightly, not being able to contain her excitement. This was the first time in forever she was happy enough to crack a joke, especially making fun of her best friend. "Who do you like, Jack or Raimundo?"

"What?" She felt heat rising to her cheeks, but she tried to contain it as best she could. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The lie was easy, as she had said it to her mind one too many times it seemed. She had played out a conversation much like this one before, but how it was actually happening. Of course, she wasn't really ready to face it.

"Don't play dumb Kimi..." She smiled, and stopped her friend. Keiko was out to get firewood, and Kimiko volunteered to go with her. They had been catching up a little bit, but after she was informed of all the things that happened to Clay and Jesse, and everything else, there wasn't much to talk about. Putting both hands on her friend's shoulder's she shook her a little. "You know they both like you."

"Oh shut up!" She hit Keiko slightly in the arm before bending over to pick up a stick. "They do not... We're trying to save the world!"

"Okay..." Keiko tried to concoct a way for her to get it out of the other Japanese girl without really asking, and without her making excuses. "Which would you rather go on a date with?"

"At looks on first sight?" It was going to work! Keiko nodded. "Well, neither of them looks totally attractive right now... They both have dirt and grime all over them, and reek..." To this, both of them looked at each other, and burst out laughing. She hadn't made a joke that great since God knows when.

"Okay but seriously..."

Kimiko shrugged. "I haven't thought about it much."

Again, the other girl stopped, but this time put her hands on her hips. "Don't lie! You know they both do!"

With a defeated look, the girl shrugged again. "I love them both... I mean, at first I adored Jack for being with us, and I truly thought I loved Raimundo." She then sighed and looked up at the rare starry sky. "But, now I'm not so sure... Jack has been great to me, and all Raimundo has been doing is stabbing me in the back."

"I think I like Jack."

"Jack?" She looked at her.

Keiko nodded, "He's, like you said, real great to you. And, he's so much more of a hottie!"

"You were always into guys with exotic hair colors, weren't you? Why don't you take him? If he likes me, he should adore you... I mean..." She smiled. "We do look a lot alike."

"Oh, I would. But, I think Kosuke and I have sort of a thing starting to bubble. Besides, I'm letting him have you. Jack may like your awesome sapphire eyes."

"Oh Keiko!" She laughed. "I'm happy for you and Kosuke anyways... I'm glad you guys finally caught up again."

"Can you believe it? It's so funny, ironic almost, how far those portals can get you. I mean, he was in America, and I was in Japan, and here we meet up. Oh!" She squealed. "I like him a lot... I always have!" Kimiko laughed and patted her head.

"You got that right! You used to follow him around, and know every single thing he used to like!" She taunted, while the other Japanese girl pouted.

"You're so cruel to me, did you know that?"

"Yeah..." Kimiko trailed off, looking around. The bright moon shone down, and they had stepped into a clearing. She shuddered momentarily. Why did everything bad have to happen in a clearing, and why did she have to watch so many horror movies in her life? Suddenly she cursed herself for it. She didn't like the look of this at all.

"Keiko..."

"Hm?" Her friend asked, picking up a rather dark looking stick up off the dirt ground, and examining it.

"We should get out of this clearing..."

Keiko's head shot up, afraid something might be wrong. She pulled the stick up to her pile and nodded. "You think something is here?"

"I don't know..." She nodded, and Keiko headed in first, Kimiko still glancing behind her. Suddenly, a high pitch scream was heard from all around.

??

People's heads shot up from their position chattering when they heard a scream. Everything had been quiet, especially since the dragons were there... Some things were actually quite merry... But, it all shattered when people's fires went out, and there was a blood - curdling scream heard within the forest. Jack and Omi jumped to his feet, Raimundo slightly reluctant.

"Kimiko is out there!" Omi gasped, fearing for his friend. "We must go find her!" He ran into the trees.

"Omi!" Jack was about to follow, but Raimundo put a hand on his shoulder.

"No sense in having everyone leave these people unprotected." Irritated that Raimundo made a decent point, he sat back down, attempting once again (although in vain) to start the fire.

??

Omi turned in the trees, trying to figure out where those screams had come from. He whipped around, hearing noises that strangely made him jumpy. Why he was acting like this, he had no clue... Usually those types of things didn't scare him. He had only watched one or two horror movies, that weren't even that scary.

He quickly moved away from his spot, feeling too frightened to stay. "Kimiko!" He screamed, hoping to find her, or even maybe stumble upon her. But, he feared he may not find her, and get horribly lost. "Darn..." He muttered, looking around.

Suddenly, clouds misted the air, making it almost completely dark. He knew people back at the camp would start getting scared... That scream didn't really help much... On top of that, him running out without anything didn't really help either. He hoped there was enough water around to do stuff with, but if not all he would have to do is dig for some in the ground, and he figured he should have some handy.

Putting his hand on the ground, he closed his eyes. He felt his hand growing colder, and could almost feel the Earth shifting from the water shooting upwards. Finding his hand becoming first damp, then wet... He pulled his hand up, water trailing behind it. Feeling way more comfortable now that he had his element, he wondered on, hoping to come by Kimiko as quick as possible.

Moving a tree branch aside, he saw Wuya with an insane look, closing in on people unknown. Ever so slowly he sprung the water toward her neck. At the last moment, he began freezing it, so it scratched her. She screamed and whipped around, only to see no one. She turned back, to see the two Japanese girls gone. She screamed, and turned her attention toward where the water came from. Like a rampage, she flung magic all over in that direction, hopefully killing everything in the waking path. She threw every element, some not being able to be blocked by the water.

She was going to kill whoever did that, a very slow and torturous death.

??

"I've just pumped so much adrenaline; I won't sleep for three weeks!" Keiko put a hand to her chest, and began her panicked breathing. Kimiko put a finger to her lips, signaling for her friend to be quiet. Immediately Keiko shut up.

After a few minutes, the noise from down below faded away. "She is going in the opposing direction from the camp... We are safe." Omi breathed. Kimiko let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and slumped against the tree.

"That was too close mind you." She nodded, and closed her eyes, looking the way that Wuya went on a rampage. Keiko and Omi followed her line of sight, and cringed at the damage that was done.

Kimiko actually sat against the three now, still staring at everything that had just died at the cost of Wuya. She shuddered at the thought of the witch going the way into the camp.

Not soon after her thoughts drifted onto Wuya's magic, a pair of icy hands came from behind the tree. One wrapped around her neck, the other over her mouth. She could feel the dirt and grime on the hands, and the cold touch was almost as though this person was dead and had been in a freezer for two months.

She screamed, and although muffled, Keiko and Omi whipped around. Her best friend's eyes widened as she shrieked. Omi could only stare in shock. Why in the world were they just standing there? Suddenly, she knew why. There was steamy breath by her cheek, but she couldn't turn her head. She could only sit there, absolutely terrified.

Her breathing passage was beginning to take a toll on her, because she began to panic. Whatever it was that had a hold on her, had a way of petrifying things... On top of that, its hot tongue touched her cheek, sending shivers up and down her spine. And they weren't the good kind of shivers either.

Finally, Omi tried flinging water at it, but the thing only pulled Kimiko even further into the tree. She kept on screaming, and soon Keiko ran off, in the direction behind the tree, towards the camp. That wasn't a smart idea on her part.

Omi didn't want to get to close. The 'it' was really a he... But, it was something far creepier than a normal human. Its skin was so pale and cold, the color was light blue, or almost periwinkle. He had completely white eyes, no iris or pupil. His lips were red and cracked, pulled back into a wicked smile, showing his teeth. But, they couldn't be called teeth; they were more like fangs... And, blood was dripping off of a few of the front ones. This thing barely had any hair. The few clumps were long, stringy, and wet, smacked to his cruel face.

His fingers were long and narrow, and he looked sickly skinny. His entire body was drenched in soot and small leaves... Anything to make him look even more disturbing than he already did. He began to dig his finger nails into Kimiko's neck, but then a large stick hit him over the head.

Howling, he fell backwards, and off of Kimiko. Keiko had run backwards, but managed to sneak up from behind and hit the being over the head. Helping Kimiko up, they made a mad dash, hoping that had bought them enough time.

Unfortunately, the thing was running as fast as his legs would carry him after them. Kimiko again cursed herself. She had seen way too many zombie movies where the guy looked like that. She understood why the two others had looked so petrified.

The thing was gaining ground quickly, and they were already pushing themselves over the edge.

They were in for the chase of their lives.

??

So so so so SO sorry it took me this long to update. You see, my internet was down for a week... And, I had like this whole chapter written. I'm horribly sorry, I just got it back today, and I was gone!

Jeez, I hope you all can forgive me! I really do want my reviewers, but I just don't want you guys to be mad... And, now I just cannot blame anyone for not reviewing, because it takes me so long to update.

Ensure an update sooner than last time, and give me your comments, questions, and constructive critism in your review!

-zesty-


	13. Chapter 12: Test of Loyalty

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 12: Test of Loyalty**

"That thing is hideous!" Keiko screamed, as they shot pasted trees in the forest.

"Try getting licked by it!" Kimiko's sense of humor still came out, even though they were running for their lives. "It's got an even creepier touch!"

"I believe you!" She flashed a smile to her friend. "Will it ever slow down?"

"I do not know..." Omi began yelling from in front of her. "I am too afraid to look back and figure it out! Besides, we might slow down, before it does!"

"Now don't anger it more Omi!" Kimiko, again joked, even though she was being half serious. "It's a he, not an it!"

"You just called it and it though!" Keiko yelled.

"Keiko!" Omi laughed, still refusing to look back.

"I dub it a he!" She screamed. Suddenly, something from the trees fell down upon her, making her stop dead in her tracks and scream. The others slowed immediately, wanting to help Keiko if that thing got her.

But, what they saw might be even more disturbing. It was a body. Skin and cloth was ripped off of every visible part of the body. Hair was cut; an arm was missing, and even a foot! There were claw marks on the face, blood oozing from the eyes, nose, and mouth.

The worst part was... That it was fresh.

Kimiko yanked on her friend's hand, trying to pull her past it. It was one of the most disturbing things, lying in the semi green grass, and crisp leaves, they had ever laid eyes on. She decided whatever did it, was probably still in the woods.

Just then, they heard the quick breathing, and swift footsteps behind them. They had outrun the creature so far... But now he was catching up.

"Keiko let's go!" She cried to her friend, trying to pull her along. But all Keiko could do was stare at the bloody heap in the grass, thinking horrible thoughts.

But, it was too late to make a run for it now. The creature had caught up, and pounced on Keiko, pushing Kimiko backwards. She stumbled and fell, watching as the creature pulled its hand back, so it could claw her best friend's face off.

??

"I think at least one of us should go after them..." Jack said, pacing the edge of the bright clearing.

"I think... That we should both stay here. They're fine; they can take care of themselves."

"What if something happened...? What if one of them was hurt?" The redhead's brow creased as he thought about creepy situations the three of them could get into.

"Oh please. The only person you care about is Kimiko."

"What?" Jack turned around to face the accusing brunette. He couldn't believe he just heard what he thought it just heard.

"You heard me." He shrugged, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say.

"Funny thing coming from you..." Jack mumbled. Raimundo's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?"

He shrugged, imitating Raimundo's earlier tone. "I don't know..." He began pacing again, still eying the emerald eyed teen. "It's just... You're the one who betray your team... You weren't there... When Kimiko almost had to watch her best friends and father die. You weren't in that cell with us, comforting and giving hope to them..."

He stopped completely, and looked him right in the eye. "And you try and say I don't care... You weren't there for any events. You weren't even there when Omi told us that Master Fung was dead."

Raimundo stepped back. He had forgotten all about Master Fung. He was the one who started all of this, not promoting Raimundo. A heap of guilt and rage piled like hay in his stomach, as he had to resist the urge more and more to punch Jack in the face.

"You don't..." He began, trying to calm himself down. "Care about Kimiko like I do. I love her."

To this, Jack threw his head back and laughed. "On the contrary Raimundo... You do not love her. You betray her. It's your fault all this happened. You could have easily captured Wuya with the puzzle box. But, you decided not to... You decided that it'd be fine and dandy to watch us rot in the dungeon."

"And what? Are you saying you love her?"

To this, he could say nothing.

Raimundo's lips twitched upwards, as he pulled them back into a devilish grin. "The cat's finally let out of the bag, eh? You love her... Don't you...?"

Jack turned towards the forest, biting his lip. This time, it was Raimundo's turn to laugh.

"You really think she'd go for you? You are nothing better than some washed up rag that happens to find its way back to Kimiko, just as wet and smelly as last time it was around. You mean nothing to her. I'm protecting you here Jack... You should just leave now, before everything is ruined entirely. She doesn't need you anymore... Because she has me. She won't love you... She will always pick me over you... No matter what happens. Even if I were dead she wouldn't go with you!"

Sadness and truth washed all over Jack. He knew it from the start that Kimiko could never love him. But, it just took actually hearing it in words for him to figure it out. Raimundo was truly right.

And that was saying a lot, considering the fact... It was Raimundo.

He hoped that maybe from a distance, he could be of some help to them... Or perhaps, get closer to the enemy than anyone could ever expect him too. Perhaps he could be a fly on the wall in Wuya's room where she makes all the plans.

He didn't care if he was going to die... He truly didn't.

He looked at the woods, and figured he'd find some purpose on helping them out. "Okay Raimundo... You've got it..." With that, he walked away, no food, no water, or even a blanket.

Just like that... Jack Spicer was gone. Raimundo's eyes stared for a very long time at the spot where he left. He stared and stared, until noises from the camp behind him brought him back to reality.

What did he just do? Was it good? Or was it bad?

??

_"You change is 55.62, sir."_

_He nodded his thanks, and picked up his bags, walking out of the store. A young girl, probably only twenty had been the cashier, drooling at him with an open mouth, as she fumbled with the keys on the cash register._

_It had been like that a lot. Ever since he'd been picking up random girls, for a night or two. But, of course he figured he should stop that. And he did for the most part. He was now just seeing a few girls on and off._

_Wow... What kind of person did he turn out to be?_

_He ran a pale hand through his red hair, and looked around the city. It was big... Too big for his liking. It reminded him of the cities that had been washed out with what seemed like last night's nightmare. Of course he was probably the only one who still had thoughts on those horrible memories._

_Or so he thought. Everyone feared it would happen again, but strangely it never did. Boring old life._

How does someone fit back into their normal lifestyle, after being apart of something that was world shifting? _That was the thought that came into his mind every single day of every single month, of every single year._

_It drove him insane. He couldn't figure out anything really to do. If he wasn't spying, or running, or joking around with someone special... What was he to do?_

Exactly what you have been doing Jackie my friend! _That's what he'd been told from a few friends. His old friends... Friends he'd left behind for something much better. But now, he had none of them... They were all gone, and he assumed they'd erased them from their lives entirely._

_A slight vibrate began in his pocket, and quickly balancing the bags in his other strong arm, he fished it out, pulling it to his ear, and holding it there with his head and shoulder, while taking the bags into the other arm._

_"Hello?"_

_"Jack?"_

_"Hello Ashley."_

_"Hey... What'cha doing?"_

_"Nothing really... Just finishing up some grocery shopping."_

_"That sounds fun... What are you doing tonight?"_

_"Dinner with my cousin."_

_"Right."_

_"Would you like to come?" Jack offered, although he figured she'd say no. Ashley. The beautiful blonde he had known for oh so long. She was still around, and still happy tailing behind on Jack. Basically, she used every guy she saw, but put a favor in Jack. Jack used a few girls just to get a night without loneliness... But, Ashley was his back up if he didn't find someone._

_"Oh no…" Her voice sounded faint, as though she wanted him to cancel his plans with Megan just to have pity sex with her. "It's alright, you go ahead."_

_"Okay." He figured the first time she did that, it was a one time thing. And he never expected the outcome to be sex... But, there they were... Making out in his apartment. But, Jack was an intellectual individual. He figured the second time, he wouldn't cancel... And that's where that ended._

_Of course until the next week. She began doing that almost daily, and even if Jack had something going on or not, unless he was feeling up to talking with her, or doing anything else with her... He said his simple answer of 'okay' to her faint protests._

_"Well I mean, how about you two come to my place for dinner? Then, I can have my -"_

_"I'm going OUT for dinner with Megan, Ashley..."_

_"But -"_

_"Go hang out with one of your boyfriends..."_

_"They aren't my boyfriends Jackie!" She giggled, trying to change the subject, and convince him at a different angle. He'd been told one too many things... He knew all of her tricks. "They are my very good friends with benies! Duh!"_

_"Right."_

_"So... Would you like to maybe just grab a quick drink before you go? I know you complain about seeing her and -"_

_"That's you thinking I complain. I actually enjoy Megan's company. I think you would too, if you got over the fact she didn't inherit as much money as I did, and is not as rich as you, considering the fact you did not lose your parents, and they still make money for their spoiled daughter."_

_She laughed nervously. He knew he had pushed it a little too far, and felt a smidge bad for being so harsh. It's not like Ashley knew any better. "Well... I'll let you go then."_

_"I'm sorry... How about we go get coffee tomorrow morning?"_

_"I'd like that a lot."_

_"Okay cool. I'll pick you up at your place at around eleven then, okay?"_

_"Sure..."_

_"Bye Ashley."_

_"Bye Jack." She hung up, and unaware to him she sighed. She would KILL to have Jack as a serious boyfriend, only using guys to get his attention. Sadly, it never worked._

_He shook his head, and let his phone sit there, as though he was listening very intently to someone rambling on the other side._

_Quickly going to his apartment, he plopped the bags down on the counter, and went into his office. In the room, pictures wracked the shelves instead of normal files. That's why they made filing cabinets._

_He picked up a certain picture. A picture where the two people located in it, looked oh so happy._

_"Kimiko..." He whispered lightly, his eyes turning downcast. "I miss you a lot." With that, he set the picture back down and left the room._

_The picture was of a Japanese girl, with new Xiaolin red robes, and Jack, with his new black trench coat. Her hair was long, black, shiny, and beautiful. Her eyes shimmered with delight, as her chin rested on Jack's shoulder. His arms were looped around her legs, because he was giving her a piggy back ride._

_That was the last day he ever saw Kimiko in person. And only the pictures could serve as his memory._

_It was both relaxing, yet haunting at the same time. He truly did wonder what happened..._

_??_

Wow! For once a fast update! Well... Another flash forward. I probably won't go into detail with that one... Just a little something for you guys to read.

What is up with that thing? It's creepy isn't it? Especially since what it did to that person! (Shutters) try writing that at 11 at night in a very dark room. Scary stuff!

Thanks for the reviews... Leave some Love and updates will come smooth sailing!!

-zesty-

P.S. Ouch what Raimundo said huh? How many of you don't really favor him anymore?


	14. Chapter 13: The Ultimate Betrayal

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 13: The Ultimate Betrayal**

_She stumbled and fell, watching as the creature pulled its hand back, so it could claw her best friend's face off._

Thinking quickly, Omi shot water off in the general direction of the creature. Once he knew he got the zombie - type thing wet, he turned his hand to the side quickly. With a crack, it was as though time had stopped.

Kimiko opened her eyes from the ground. She knew she couldn't do anything before the thing basically ate her best friend. But, what Omi did was amazing.

They circled the creature, who was frozen, its claw - like nails piercing Keiko in the cheek. Keiko, who was also frozen, had a fearful expression planted on her face, while her head was turned to the side, so the thing didn't kill her. Kimiko lit her hands on fire, and began to first burn of the hand of the thing that attacked.

After the hand was off, the fire - controlling girl began unthawing her best friend. As quick as Omi froze her, Keiko fell back into his arms before she hit the ground.

Kimiko snuffed out the fire on her finger tips and looked at the creature, then kicked it, making him fall over.

"Kimiko..." Omi motioned her over. Keiko was in a sort of state of shock. She wasn't crying, or screaming... All she could was sit and blink, not even noticing the rather deep gashes squirting blood from the side of her mouth.

Kimiko crawled over slowly, and checked out the cuts. "Omi... Can I heat up some water a little, so you can wash it off?" Her friend and teammate nodded, slowly concocting the hot water, and then put it to Keiko's face. That must have shaken her back to reality, because she screamed.

"Keiko!" Kimiko wrapped her friend in a hug, trying to calm her down. "It's okay! The thing... It's... I mean he's... "She glanced over, hoping to make the other girl's eyes avert to the place she was staring.

Realizing it was okay, she fell back in the dirt, half of her face wet. "Holy man... I cannot believe I lived through that..." She chuckled slightly. "No one would ever believe me if I told them."

"I do not know..." Omi shrugged. "With all of the catastrophic things happening, who wonders what people believe?"

"Knows." Kimiko corrected. "Leave it to Omi though, to be optimistic..." He grinned, and looked over at the creature. That smirk was soon swiped off his face, when the creature was standing, mourning the loss of his hand.

"Huh?" All three of them questioned at once.

Suddenly, green glowing eyes pierced the darkness. A sound of clapping was heard, and they became more confused. "Very nice Kimiko..." A witch's voice sliced through the silence. "I am surprised..." A hand was placed on the zombie creature's shoulder. "I did not think you three had it in you to defeat him..."

A growl emerged from Kimiko's throat as she stood up. "What are you talking about?"

A giggle (creepy) was heard, as Wuya flicked on random lights out of no where so she could see her enemies. "I'm talking about my creation."

"Creation?" Omi asked, also standing.

"Yes Omi... With my magic, and a bit of imagination... I created him. To take you," She pointed a finger at Keiko with a glare. "Down..."

"Why me?" She squeaked, not feeling as confident as before.

"Because my dear..." Wuya's lips cracked into a cruel and twisted smile. "The other two, I wanted to take down by myself..." She glanced at the body on the ground, blood still leaking onto the grass. "I see you found what he did."

"The zombie thing did this?" Kimiko asked, her sapphire eyes widening to an unbelievable level.

Wuya laughed and snapped her finger. Immediately, the creature looked up. "Kill them." She said simply. He began walking towards the three, as the two xiaolin apprentices hoisted up the other girl, and began to scramble backwards.

At that moment in time, five jackbots came out of no where; shooting lasers at the creature, making him get side tracked. Taking this advantage, Kimiko quickly threw fire at Wuya, purposely missing.

Wuya smirked, but stopped when she felt heat on her back. Quickly moving her hand to touch her hair, she yelped. Trying to aim water at the right spot, she felt her hair slowly burning, the sickening smell filling the air.

Deciding it was worth getting wet for, she let herself get drenched. Growling, she took out four of the five jackbots, in one hit, although her creation was probably not going to help for the next few battles until she could mend him back to health. Screaming, she set off loads of magic.

Kimiko went into the splits, the ends of her hair barely missing to steaming water coming her way. Keiko mimicked her, and Omi put a shield around himself.

"This isn't going to work!" Kimiko sent fire at Wuya, for it only to be blocked with water, creating an aurora of rather thick steam. Everything was covered.

"We shall do it a different way!" Omi picked up a rock, and covered it with sharp ice. Breathing slowly, he pelted it at the witch.

??

Wuya couldn't see a thing, and she couldn't clear the steam... It seemed to just keep going, and she wasn't able to help it clear. Out of nowhere, a sharp object slashed her arm. Blood poured down her sleeve, which was now just barely hanging on to the rest of her dress.

Her new quest was to search for the item. But, as soon as she ducked down, a flaming - hot stone hit her in the cheek. She screamed, not as much hurt as she was irritated.

She stood quickly, but hit a piece of wood. Pulling it down, Keiko fell out of the air. But as soon as Wuya's eyes fixed on the girl with a sense of hatred, she crab walked in to the thickness, the old hag unable to see her prey any longer.

Unfortunately for her, the hit with the log was harder than she thought. Her vision began to blur, but she kept throwing magic out of no where.

It didn't get her too far, as leaves floated down like anchors, snuffing out the magic before it could get anywhere near the others.

Screaming, she teleported out of the fog and back to her cave. But, before she left, she screamed out, "You three brats will pay for this!"

What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them... For now...

??

"It worked!" Kimiko smiled her eyes bright. There was one jackbot left, looking confused.

"Why won't it do anything?" Keiko asked, making the other twos' attention on the machine.

"Go back to Jack!" Kimiko spoke to it, wondering if it would listen. The lights on it blinked, but nothing happened. "Perhaps... We should bring it with us?" She asked the others, not turning around.

"We could bring it back to Jack... I know he would probably like the fact that at least one of them survived..." Keiko suggested. The other two nodded, and they turned it off, and hauled it back the way they came. They had won the battle, but that didn't mean they had won the war.

??

"Raimundo!" Kimiko smiled gracefully. She was helping to carry the machine, so couldn't see him properly.

"Here... Lemme help..." He offered, taking the whole thing from her and Omi.

"Thanks." The two of them nodded.

"Where's Jack?" Keiko asked. "That's the only jackbot that survived. If it wasn't for him sending five of them out... We would have been..." She trailed off at the expression the Brazilian was giving them.

"He left."

"What?" Kimiko asked, disbelief filling her voice. "Why? When?"

Raimundo shrugged, trying to look innocent. "I don't know... He said he wasn't going to deal with this anymore... That he had to make sure his family was safe. With that, he left."

"Oh god... Why would he do that?" Keiko wondered aloud. As her and Omi conversed with the brunette about it, Kimiko stayed back thinking.

_I remember specifically Jack telling me he knew his family would be safe... Why would he - _

"Raimundo, what did you say to him?" It had clicked in her mind... No doubt the two had fought while there was no one around to keep them at bay.

"What?" He asked, faking shock.

"What did you say...?" She took a step towards him, anger rising.

"I didn't say anything... I tried to get him to stay but -"

"You're lying." She accused. "I know for a fact Jack wouldn't run out on us. Not when things were just turning around."

"He's done it before!" He tried to defend himself.

"Kimiko..." Keiko began softly. She didn't want her friend's temper to go off... Not in front of all these people. "Let's be logical. Jack is gone... And Raimundo is here, right?"

Kimiko's eyes narrowed. She didn't like where this conversation was going... "I'm going to go find him... He couldn't have gone very far..." She turned her hair whipping behind her.

"Kimiko wait..." There was a sigh. When she turned around, Raimundo walked up to her, and took her hands. "It's better this way... Then -"

"No!" She ripped her hands away, and pushes him as hard as she could. He stumbled back, and although he didn't fall, he looked just as shocked. "You sent him away? He was helping us!" She screeched anger over the limit. She hadn't been this mad in a long time. No other emotion came out on her face... Not even the sadness because he was gone. "He's been helping **far more than you!"**

The hurt in his eyes glowed as bright as the moon. "I cannot believe that you would do that! We need him! He is just as much part of this team as any body else! Where did you sent him to? Wuya? Better yet, to end his life? Why would you do such a horrible and nasty thing! You claim you're for the good side... And yet, you scare off one of our most valuable members! Without him, probably none of us would even be alive!"

Her yelling died down after a moment. The silence was filled with her heavy breathing. But, unexpectedly, she fell to her knees and began to sob. It wasn't for what she just said to Raimundo... He had said worse things to her friends before...

No... She cried... Because Jack was gone...

??

The camp was quiet that night. Nothing really stirred about. Kimiko sat on the ground, starring into the forest, thinking maybe Jack would come back. Everyone watched her with pity, while Raimundo stood, leaning against a tree, at the other end of the camp.

No one would approach either of them... People were fearful of what Raimundo might say, and scared of what Kimiko might do... The only thing stopping Keiko or Omi from talking to them, was the tension in the air. Talk to one of them, you automatically take their side in the matter.

Keiko hated Raimundo at this very moment. Her friend had not directly said she liked Jack... But, the Japanese girl knew Kimiko too well... She had been talking between the lines and for that... She brought Kimiko a blanket, and some food...

That was the only time the raven - haired girl had broken eye contact with a tree.

She had come to like that tree, standing right in front of her. It wasn't beautiful, so it didn't taunt her... But it wasn't ugly, so it didn't take her pity for herself away. It was just... a tree.

The neutral - ness of it, made her feel a little bit better, and that's when she found herself having a staring contest with it. Of course, she was losing, because she found herself blinking a few times... But, since the tree didn't even have eyes, she thought she might be winning.

Nothing really made sense in the world. It was always one logical way, but then again... There was another... Therefore, she couldn't figure anything out.

For instance... Why Raimundo had sent away Jack... On one hand, Jack used to be evil... And he did have a tendency for ditching them for Wuya... But, on the other hand, it was also safe to say he sent him off because the brunette still loved Kimiko.

Talk about high school drama... Unfortunately, without the high school.

She sighed... The first noise she had made for a while, and finally shifted to eat some of the food. Breaking her line of sight for a moment with the tree, she let her mind wonder to that certain redhead.

Why had he believed Raimundo?

That was the same question that was popping into her head, and she couldn't for the life of her shake it away. Jack was going to be gone... And the only thing she had left of him was that precious Jackbot. Why had he sent them in, if he wasn't going to be there to see his machines _finally _succeed...?

The bot didn't do much... It just laid limply on the ground beside her... Even when she had flipped it on, before discovering the perfect tree, it didn't do very much. It started to beep, and lights were flickering on and off, but they couldn't get it to do anything...

No matter how hard she tried... There wasn't anything physically left of Jack, besides a stupid and useless puppet.

It may have seemed melodramatic to someone else... But to Kimiko, it was something far worse. She might never see Jack again. Together, they were the world's only hope... Apart, they were just as vulnerable, if not a little stronger.

For all she knew, Jack could have already been dead, and she would have had no clue about it... She might never know.

If one would think about it... When and if they did defeat Wuya once and for all, why would Jack make himself known again? Who knows what Raimundo said, and if it was something along the lines of 'Kimiko will never love you' then... For sure he would never let her know he was okay. It would never leave her conscious being.

Shuddering, she finished up the now - cold food, and wrapped the blanket around her. Again, she looked up at that tree... But suddenly, an idea struck her. She wobbly got up from her position and walked over to Kosuke.

He looked up at her, sort of startled.

"Hi..." She muttered, not being able to make eye contact.

"Hey..." He answered, attempting to sound more cheerful than he was. If the leaders of this rebellion were in turmoil, then... Everyone would sort of be screwed for the time being.

"Um... Do you have your pocket knife on you?" He looked at her, trying to find an explanation for her question... But finding nothing, he took it out of his pocket, and handed it to her.

Gingerly taking it in her hand, she nodded her thanks, and turned around. Everyone watched as she dropped her blanket in her spot, and walked straight forward to a tree.

Alarmed, Omi stood up... But seeing she was only standing at a tree, he sat back down, letting her have her privacy.

??

Kimiko flipped out the knife, and looked at the tree. She started as far up as she could reach, carving out the letter 'K'. Then, after she was finished, she went onto 'I', then 'M', then 'I' again, then 'K' again, and finally 'O'.

After the 'O' she put an apostrophe, 'S', then spaced and carved out the letters, forming the word 'TREE'.

She stepped back, smiling at the tree. This was the first time she'd smiled in a few hours. The fight against Wuya should have made her ecstatic, but after she got back... Her mood dropped to even lower than before.

Circling the tree, to the back of it, she bent down, and put her hand on the side for support as she stabbed into the smooth bark once again.

After she was done, she stood up and smiled slightly, tilting her head. "Well then... That's settled..." She walked back over to Kosuke, and gave him his knife... Then sat down, to have yet another staring match with the tree now branded her own...

??

Yay! I'm done! Well... You all will eventually know what Kimiko wrote. Cookies and a name mention for anyone who figures it out!!

Okay... Well, I won't talk much here. I just hope you all review my pretties... Please don't abandon me!!

-zesty-


	15. Chapter 14: Attack?

**Comfort Zone**

**Chapter 14: Attack!**

"And then we strike!" Keiko clapped her hands together, happy for the sudden change in mood as their plan came together.

"Exactly!" Omi nodded with a great heave of his head.

"Well Kimiko?" The brunette turned to look at her, only for his smile to falter. Her brow was creased slightly, and she was staring hard at the drawing.

After a long pause, she shook her head. "It's crazy... It's stupid, and it may not work..." Everyone looked at her with a rather shocked expression. But of course Kimiko wasn't going to let everyone get discouraged. She looked up and cracked a wide smile. "Let's do it!"

"Yay!!" Keiko clapped and hugged her friend. Kimiko could only giggle, and look around for the pale and happy face of the fiery redhead, only to stop.

He wasn't there anymore.

"You okay?" Her friend asked. Kimiko shook her head. Now was not the time.

"Yeah!" She jumped up. "Well... Let's rest up... Tomorrow's the big day." Turning around, she raised her hands to string through her hair. It just wasn't right; not having him fight with them after all of this time.

??

Raimundo stood in the middle of the clearing, shuttering every time he heard a noise. He was scared.

There were actually a lot of things he was scared of.

Number one: Wuya. She was evil, and had a lot of magic. Who knows what she could get him to do, and that scared him. What if he magically turned on them in the middle of this? Or... Perhaps... Killed him, or one of his friends.

Number two: Jack. What if he came back on the wrong side? It would break Kimiko's heart... He couldn't believe he had said all of that to Jack, better yet... Couldn't believe Jack actually took the advice. Another thing... He hated to see that hurt look in Kimiko's eyes.

Number three: Fighting in general. He didn't want to see anymore people die. These people... A lot of them knew Kimiko. Maybe not directly, but they'd heard so much about her from Kosuke and Keiko, that you couldn't help but like her. If Raimundo had been one of them, he probably would have fallen in love, having not even seen her. He could only assume anyways... On top of that...

If they really did defeat Wuya... What would they do after that? Attempt to rebuild? How would you group together the people left? Sure, there were lots of them, but in every single corner of the world? That was a bit far fetched, and quite frankly, it scared the living daylights out of him.

What would happen to them? To the team? Their friends? Worse yet, their foes?

Where would Kimiko go? Would Raimundo get to see his family again? Would they go back to the temple?

So many questions that couldn't be answered... That was the only thing that irritated Raimundo. Doing this very thing that they were only probably an hour away from... It aroused so many questions, and it always bugged him whenever he couldn't figure out an answer to at least one question. But the one that bugged him the most?

What would happen to all of those who had lost someone dear.

Omi had lost the closest people he had had to a family. Would he want to be with them then? Master fung... His father figure... The only one who would take him in, and not make fun of his weird sayings, or giant yellow head... Or anything about him for that matter. And Dojo... The one who could always make him feel better when Master Fung wasn't around... It upset the brunette...

He would watch Omi sit in a corner along sometimes, and in his eyes would be the great fear and saddness, anger and every other emotion. His face and features would be hard and stony, but if one really knew him... They'd see that he'd been through too much for his young age. He'd always been the youngest... But seemed to have the toughest life.

Not knowing anything about the outside world, having no true family, not experiencing the things that he was suppose to experience...

Everything.

Omi, out of them all, had probably lost the most. Of course, Raimundo had no clue where in the world his family was, but as long as he defaeted Wuya, he knew he'd meet up with one of them again... But, Omi... He had lost the monks, his home, Master Fung, Dojo, and Clay.

No doubt, they had all lost the cowboy, but Omi, having a smaller family and a closer bond to everyone, had probably been hit real hard.

Raimundo shook his head.

He needed to stop thinking so thoroughly... Who cares of what would happen? Just as long as they defeated Wuya, it would all be okay... And they would figure it out, right?

??

Kimiko's head drooped a little, but after a few moments of her eyes shut, she jumped and sat back up straight.

She hadn't gotten much sleep, on account of her over thinking things.

Where was Jack? How was this plan going to work? And all the other stressful things girls her age should not have to think about. They should be thinking about hair products, an which guys had the best asses.

Perhaps keep up on the gossip, and shop for the latest fashions. But no, she was stuck in shabby old robes, hair long and always sticking to her face with water or sweat, fearing talking about someone for it could come back and bit her in the butt, and worrying about which boys' heart she was about to break.

In the end, she thought she broke both...

Raimundo had forced it upon Jack, making him think he had lost... So Jack had left. He thought Kimiko truly didn't love him... And that upset him. Being told he was only in the way, probably drove him off, even without a good bye.

But that wasn't the truth...

Kimiko did love him. Infact, Kimiko loved him so much, if she could cry enough to make him come back, she'd cry an entire planet's water supply, and last them the next ten years...

Okay, so maybe that wasn't possible... But, if it were, she would definately do it. She wanted Jack back... No matter what it took. But, perhaps... Just perhaps...

She could maybe work it out with Raimundo...

And... And she could... Could maybe learn to love him again?

_He doesn't deserve you..._

His voice echoed through her mind, and made her shutter. She recalled one of their past conversations...

_"How come you love him so much? He doesn't deserve you..."_

'How could you say that? He deserves so much more...'

_"No... He deserves a girl who gives up... A blonde who won't get any job except prostituation. She'll have a fake tan, and a really bad personality. He doesn't deserve an intellegent and street smart girl, who has looks, brains, and a very awesome personality and attitude. He doesn't deserve a girl who will do great things, when he'll be nothing."_

'You don't mean that...'

_"I do... I always have..."_

When Kimiko thought back on it... At the time she had been crying over the loss of the boy when Jack had said that. Also, she had never heard the 'I always have' part... Had Jack really liked her that long?

Oh she bet he would never forgive her now. Perhaps, Raimundo was the better one to go for... But, then again maybe not...

??

Omi accidentally let his hand drop slightly, making water dribble to the ground. He was kind of glad using Raimundo as bait wasn't working at the moment, otherwhise he would have just given them away. It was hard keeping your arms above your head for about four hours straight.

By the time this was over, he wouldn't be able to put his arms down. But, it didn't matter... As long as Wuya was dead.

Omi wasn't naturally a violent person... He loved butterflies and happiness, and dreams and hopes for the futures. He enjoyed the concept of life very much... But, after what Wuya did... Omi had become ruthless and mean. He didn't care for brightly colored things much anymore. Of course, if this was all over, he'd eventually learn to love them again... But anything that was gleeful would make his eyes hurt. He was too used to the gloom.

Honestly, he wasn't happy anymore. Wuya had taken almost everything that ever made him happy, so at this point in time, what right did he have to be happy?

As for dreams and hopes of the future. Screw them. What future did they have as long as the old hag was still around? None... So, why make hopes and dreams, when you didn't know if you'd even have that much time left.

It was a waist of what he could be using to plan how to save the world for others, even if his was completely lost.

The concept of life? What life? His life was now devoted to fighting the wretched witch. And as far as he was concerned, everything but a few precious things could burn in the depths of hell.

Oh yes, Omi was extremely violent now. That bitch had taken everything that he had ever held dear...

Dojo, Master Fung, the temple, his homeland, the monks... Everything he had grown up and grown around... His life wasx intertwined with the vines of those things. And Wuya had cut the vines into tiny pieces, taking his spirit along with it.

He was going to get revenge... Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

??

Keiko's breath steadied, as she heard footsteps. Huddling back into Kosuke, who was on look out on the other side of the tree, she tried not to be noticed. He looked back at her and hissed, but she clapped a hand over his mouth. Although it was quick, she was as silent as the wind on a creeping night.

Pulling his dark brown eyes over to her side of the tree, he caught a glimpse of maroon hair. Hurriedly, the two glanced to the middle of the clearing, where Raimundo was sitting and figiting, looking extremely nervous.

They watched as the scene unfolded infront of them. Wuya walked into view with an extremely wicked smile on her face, eyes dancing with flame.

Raimundo shrunk back, as soon as she came, and when she opened her mouth to speak, everyone hiding shuttered.

"Hello Raimundo..."

??

**A/N DAMNIT That took me SO long to update! I'm SO terribly sorry! I feel awful about that, but school and everything it's just UGH! I cannot believe how busy I've been.**

**Anyways, I have sad news. This is like the fourth to last chapter to this story. Probably like, three or four more after this (maybe including the epilogue, maybe not) and the story is over. Oh sad I know... Its been my baby for over a year, and I'll miss it... But... / I just cannot drag it any longer. I need to get to the big climax already, which I believe is coming this next chapter... So get ready!**

**If anyone has any tips on how to do an uber fighting scene, review them, or PM me... I'm in DESPERATE NEED OF HELP! Anyways... hehe... Talk to you soon! I'll try and update sooner!**

**-zesty-**

**P.S. sorry it was so short, but that's the place I wanted to end it. Also, if you know of/love kingdom Hearts, check out my contest. Very easy, only need a oneshot... I'm debating on if I should open one up for Xiaolin Showdown or not. Let me know what you think! Thanks a million!**

**-zesty... again-**


	16. Chapter 15: The World Will Fall

**Comfort Zone**

**Sorry for the long wait... I really didn't mean to. I've just been really busy!**

**Quick Random Thought: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 10TH!**

**Chapter 15: The World Will Fall**

_The world will fall, to it's knees,_

_Evil simply cannot hear it's pleas,_

_Every dark and gloomy toon,_

_Will whisper in ears all too soon,_

_All hope will be shattered and broken,_

_Into tiny pieces; left not even a token,_

_Life will die, she does think,_

_Everything is on the brink._

_The dawn shrowds the day in false hope,_

_Perhaps if they win, it will only be _her _heart that needs to cope,_

_Losing both she will ever love,_

_Watching them fly away, like a beautiful dove,_

_No... The world will not fall today,_

_But who are they to say,_

_She won't have a grand life,_

_So perhaps she should take up a knife?_

_But he comes back, bright as May,_

_And she finally realizes one day,_

_The mistakes she made,_

_Are over, she doesn't have to be afraid,_

_It's then that he hugs her, and holds her tight,_

_And now, her feelings, she does not have to fight,_

_They kiss and are well,_

_While evil is nothing but a shell,_

_So no one will stray, the path to perfection is small,_

_No... The world will not fall._

_??_

"Wuya..." Raimundo nodded with the most steady voice he could muster. It wasn't much, but it was a start...

"Whatever are you doing out here along, Raimundo my darling?" She asked, putting a hand on her heart, fiegning surprised. She didn't know why he was here, but she had a pretty good idea.

"I've got some... information for you." They never told Raimundo exactly what to say, so he was making this up as he went. Although, the only thought that ran through his head, was the fake information he gathered. He tried with all of his might to keep the rest of his mind blocked off to the evil hag standing infront of him. He was not going to let her get control.

For the sake of himself...

The world...

And his friends...

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. This was not what she was expecting to hear... A little peep into his mind wouldn't -

A drop of water caught her attention, making her spin around glancing in every tree, and every bush. There was soon a long stream, and she knew she was being trapped.

"Raimundo!" She turned, eyes burning with hatred, but she suddenly turned away again, truly confused by what she had just seen.

After a long twenty seconds the brunette zipped back up his zipper, and coughed slightly, signaling for her to turn back around. "I'm sorry... I just..." He thought about it for a moment. "Couldn't help myself..."

Wuya turned back, offering a still somewhat confused look, but nevertheless, tracing his eyes (not his mind, mind you ((bad pun)) just so you know) for some sort of a lie.

??

Omi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. In all of his exhaustion, a few of his fingers had slipped, allowing a trickling trail of water roll down the leaves. Seeing Wuya turn, he was so scared, he couldn't seem to prick his fingers back upwards.

It was then Raimundo had quickly unzipped his pants, and turned slightly to use the nearest unfortunate plant as his personal toilet.

The Brazilian had saved this mission...

??

"And that's the plan..." Raimundo nodded, so nervous, he was surprised he wasn't shaking.

"Very well..." She nodded. "But, if you have included Jack in this horrifyingly excillent, and gory mind you, plan, then why haven't you included Kimiko."

The maroon hair suddenly light up in red, yellow, and orange light, flashing all around, making her scream in terror. Her 'beautiful' locks of crimson hair was being sizzled off.

"That's why!" The witch turned, only to be kicked in the face. She fell back, head landing on the wet plant (you all should remember why), instantly putting out the flame.

The hair, once soft, and bouncy, was now hard, and falling off in crisp, and stinky ash. Shrieking, she let off magic at the girl, but Raimundo quickly pushed her away.

When Wuya stood in a rage, she began being pelted by hard object. Flashes of Corina, and how she was pelted to death with ice flooded her mind, and quickly she pulled up a magic shield to block herself, but it was no good... The rocks suddenly got to the size where it made the shield crack.

The only one who could do that was...

The Dragon of Earth...

"Earth!" Kimiko screamed, letting off a violent shake. Her eyes were wide, as she fell to the ground, magic flinging towards the trees. The Sun Chi Lantern had helped her do this very attack.

At this time, water came crashing upon her in a stinging cold, where it froze on her skin, moving up and down her arms, freezing her in place as though time was about to stop.

Then... Everything was still...

No one knew if it was safe to come out of hiding... No one understood why it was so calm. But the pieces fit together perfectly, as delicate details came into play.

Bursts of green and purple rays emerged from the ice, as everything shattered, and Wuya was back with more power, and more rage than ever before.

"I will kill you all!" She screeched, outraged that so many of them were rebelling against her. Screw the human race... She could find plenty more humans to rule after she was done with anyone in this area, even if they were on her side, she did not care... Everything in her mind turned to mush, as the rage inside of her bubbled over the gauge limit.

Keiko was about to jump down, but Kosuke grabbed her under the arms and pulled her back up. A scorching bloch of green hit the tree trunk just were her head would have been if she had landed. After smiling her gratitude, he put her on his back, and jumped to the next tree, scraping the crap out of his hands, but pulling them up to the branch.

A shriek from the middle of the clearing forced them to look up in surprise. Wuya's eyes were on fire, and she allowed her precious magic to go off in every direction, setting everything, including the tree they were perched upon, on fire.

A loud bang from out of no where hit Wuya in the hair, coming out just scraping her shoulder. Now they were playing rough... Someone, who she didn't seem to see, had a gun. Whipping to the direction the bullet came from, the witch muttered something, and a long, misty, purple hand slinked out of no where.

Before long, there was a deafening male scream, and the hand came back to a tightly protected Wuya, a man struggling to break free. She snapped her fingers, and instantly the fingers turned solid, and dug into the man's body.

Blood poored out from the holes pierced through his head, chest, stomach, and thighs. Of course, as the fingers dug in slowly, he died sluggishly, in a more painful death that anyone had. But no, Wuya had to be cruel. When the hand reached the point that any deeper would kill the poor soul, she let him fall to the ground, and set him on fire, sentencing him to a slow and fiery death.

From Omi's current position, there was nothing he could do about it either. Kimiko had the lantern, and if she didn't see the guy burning, there was no way he could have his element back. He tried to scream for her, but he had lost his voice, for the derranged witch had begun walking towards him.

He was scared to death; much too young to die. But then, he thought of Master Fung, Dojo, and all the others who had died, and were waiting to see who joined them on this murderous day. Smiling slightly at the thought of his father figure, he summoned what little strength he had, broke a pointed branch off of the tree with fire on the end, and charged toward to maniac.

She cackled crazily, and let fire off in his direction. He mostly dodged it, only taking a slight burn to the leg. A second time, he launched a needle attack. One only pinned into his shoulder. Again, nothing that would stop the yellow headed monk. Her next attack was an acid, and although it hit him, skimming the top of his head and burning him fiercly almost to the point where his skin bubbled, he moved towards her.

Then she shot a fiery web sort of thing (as though a spider's web had been caught on fire) at him, and it hit him square in the stomach. Omi was determined. He wanted to kill the bitch even if it was the last thing he ever did in his life, and he wasn't going to stop. She was backing away from him now, a slight flicker of fear obvious in her murky green eyes.

Kimiko was trying to detach some rock figures when she saw Omi. Her eyes widen, and immediately she gave the poor monk his element back. Raimundo used his wind to send Wuya backwards. Omi was dying, getting repeatiantly scorched with fire, stabbed with needles, and kicked and punched with fists and feet.

Perhaps that's what he wanted all along. Was to die heroicly in a battle, just to see Master Fung and Dojo and Clay and everyone again. And that's what deprived him to for his chance to be afraid. He simply decided that he would go down with a fight.

As her poor little friend fell to the ground, his now lifeless body unmoving, a silence breached itself upon the roaring rages of war. Grief settled in everyone's hearts to see Omi dead as a door nail. At this time, Wuya decided to strike. Her only attack she hadn't used was a forceful sleeping powder. Here, she could have subjects to rule (because she truly still believed she could win) and win this battle without killing more people as needed.

Now, most of these people she wanted to kill anyways. Anyone who posed a potential threat to her needed to be eliminated. Except for Raimundo... She would torture him to a near death, and burry him alive, in a sick and twisted state of mind. She decided he was the only worthy one here for the dust to be used on, and as she blew, he froze. There was no way around it now... He was going to be hit, even if someone tried to get in the way.

He fell flat on his face, connecting with a hard root, uprooted in the battle. His nose bled as his eyes shut, and Kimiko feared she'd seen the last of her friends go down. This enraged her, and it needed to stop at this very moment.

After all of their careful planning, The evil old hag could win. And that scared Kimiko... She was truthfully, the only one left now who had enough power to take this witch down... And she was scared she would fail the world.

"Kimiko, Kimiko, Kimiko... It seems as though you've lost all of your friends..." Wuya mocked, in a surprisingly calm and sane voice.

"I haven't... They'll always be with me..." She put a hand to her chest. "Right here... And not even and old hag like you could take that away from me!"

"Do you want to bet on that?" The fearful reaction of what Wuya could do on Kimiko's face, made the witch laugh. "Silly... I'd rather just... Have a chat with you."

"Say your last words!" The Japanese girl spat.

"Well... Think about it... Your friends have died. Except for dear old Jackie... Hm? Oh wait... Did you kill him, or did he run off, because Raimundo enjoys betraying you again and again."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's the one who sent him off. Now, I'm aware you could know that... But where do you think Jack left? Did you not understand that I knew...? For all you know... Jack could be _dead." _She emphesized dead in such a motion, that it made Kimiko jump with fright.

"Just shut up! Jack is not dead!" She cried out, tears threatening to fall from her wonderful sapphire eyes.

"You're in trouble again Kimiko..." Wuya pressed. If she could make the girl snap, she had a chance. "There's no one around to save you now... You've lost all of your little friends, and that's just because you've been too weak to destroy me in all of your running away. You could have done it such a long time ago, but now no... It's not possible anymore. I will become powerful with the more and more people I kill, and the more and more I'll be feared, which means... I will have complete and utter control on the entire world!" Her laughed was cut short, but fire moving to egnite her hands. Kimiko's eyes widened with a distinct fear.

She knew that there was nothing she could do. She motioned for Kosuke to hold Keiko back, and everyone of her people in the rebellion hanged back in her orders. If she had to die, she wanted them to have a chance to run. She voiced just this to her people, and even after small protests from Keiko, when Wuya was finished everything was hushed.

"I will kill you... The same way I've been trying to kill you... Forever..." She hissed, and picked up the main she was torturing's gun. "I want to shoot your brains out, and watch them twitch on the floor, your head an exploded balloon to the side of the brain... I want to know that you'll never come back to haunt me again."

She pulled the safety back, and aimed at Kimiko's head.

The shot went off, and everyone's eyes widened, completely shocked at the events that just occured.

??

**A/N: Oh... My... God... I cannot believe how long it's taken me to update this, and for that I'm insanely sorry. It's just, I was in this funk where nothing in this chapter sounded good to me. I was forced to rewrite it maybe three times, and now I finally have it. Sorry for the mistakes, but I'm in a haste to post this.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Did the end shock you, and what do you think happened? Since I don't explain it very clearly!**

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you're feedback is, I'm dying to hear it after so long!**

**-zesty-**


	17. Chapter 16: And So It Ends

**Comfort Zone**

**A/N: Well... After a very long Xiaolin Showdown hiatus, I've decided to come back to at **_**least**_** this story to finish it. It was an excellent story no doubt, and deserves the rights to be finished of course. I know it's been a long time, but someone out there is bound to see that I've updated and come to read. The only thing I ask of you is that you enjoy the rest of the story. I don't expect anymore reviews from the people I know and love from the Xiaolin Showdown community, although that's something I would love to see!! :D**

**Quick Random Thought: I'm trying to get myself another great Xiaolin Showdown Idea, so I need to finish this one :) Anyone interested, let me know in a review.**

**Chapter 16: And So It Ends...**

_She pulled the safety back, and aimed at Kimiko's head._

_The shot went off, and everyone's eyes widened, completely shocked at the events that just occured. _

Sapphire eyes fluttered, blinking in surprise. The one who had been shot, hadn't been her. No, she felt fine... Looking to the ground, she saw the witch with her face distorted in pain and anger, blood trickling from her hairline down into her face, outlining her dulled green eyes.

Kimiko could not believe her sight... She couldn't believe what had just happened. That's when everyone came out, knowing most of the danger had passed. They were ready to fight whatever had just killed Wuya, even if that meant getting themselves killed in the process.

Ever so slowly, the Japanese girl looked up towards the trees - watching... Waiting. A rustling noise came about, and everyone's guard hadn't dropped an inch. Then, the leaves were pulled back, and there was the one person _no one _had ever expected to see ever again.

_"Jack?"_ The girl asked, her eyes the size of saucers, her mind trying to register what in the world was going on.

There in front of her, a gun in his right hand, eyes scanning the area on full alert, flaming red hair dangling in front of his face was the light skinned and goth Jack Spicer.

Murmers flew up from the crowd, quite a bit smaller than when they had started, but by no doubt larger than Kimiko had expected. But nothing mattered to her right now, than who was there in front of her. Absolutely and positively safe, and alive...

Tears filled the rims of her eyes as his half smile seemed to light up the clearing, "I'm glad I found you in time, Kim."

His voice was so brilliant, it sounded like the texture of velvet. Sweet and soft, shimmering with a silkiness she had longed for before the battle had started. It was what had given her the strength to start the battle, and now, it was giving her the strength to move on after the battle.

Shaking her head, she looked at him one more time before she ran towards him, arms already outstretched, slamming her petite body into his strong hold, making her feel so safe that there was nothing that could take her down.

"What happened to you?" She sobbed out, tears staining his shirt, as he looked down at her in shock. "I thought you were gone forever! I thought you could have been..." it was as much as she could choke out before sobs overtook her again; she couldn't bear to say the word.

"It's alright," he whispered soothingly, "don't cry, Kimiko. It's all over. Wuya is gone, and we can finally be together," his whisper was sweet, like a wonderful perfume she was smelling for the first time.

Pulling back slightly, she looked at his caring face. "But, what about everything? We have to -"

He cut her off, "Kimiko, we..." he thought for a moment before correcting himself, "_you_ just defeated the havoc wreaking the world, destroying everything pure and wonderful," he wiped a tear away with his thumb, "you owe the world _nothing._ Make yourself happy now..."

"Where would we go?" She whispered.

He chuckled, "Where have you always wanted to go?" his voice echoed in the silence, as though this moment was too happy for it to make sense in such hard times.

It seemed as though Jack had come about a lot more peace than he had last time she had seen him. It hadn't been long at all (it sure feels like it with the lack of update, huh?) He looked older in a sense. Someone she couldn't just bark orders to any time of the day anymore. Someone she couldn't look at and wonder if she loved him more than she loved Raimundo.

Everything, after that hag had fallen to the ground, seemed clearer, yet ten times more complicated. For an ending, and for a beginning, she just wasn't sure what to do with herself. Obviously, after cleaning up the mess here, how would she get to the rest of civilization. Wuya had done a lot of damage, and she couldn't be sure she would ever find normality anywhere in her life anymore. But looking at Jack, she had this sense of knowing that something was going to happen where she could maybe _just maybe _get her life back in order.

??

As confetti filled her hair, Kimiko breathed in the air. For the first time in what seemed like ever, she saw the sun - a beautiful, cloudless sky with the sun shining bright - and people looking happy. A great festival was going on, in non other than London. She, Keiko, Kosuke, Jack, Raimundo, and a few others were being awarded by a _lot _of people who had flown there or walked, driven or rode in some sort of transportation to see the a new beginning.

It turned out that a lot of people had survived, along with the technology, which gave relief to lots of different people. They didn't have to clump together, but would rather go back to their own country and start to rebuild what once was.

Turning slightly, she saw the Brazilian standing two away from her. He looked down at her, emerald eyes shining as he grinned and gave her a thumbs up. With soft features, she beamed back at him, and looked back towards the awed crowd.

Twisting to her right, she saw Jack, who smiled and waved to a few people he seemed to know, or maybe just met. But, when he felt the gaze cross his way, he glanced at her, a half hearted smile dancing upon his lips. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Jack believed Kimiko would go with who could make her more happy, and that person would be Raimundo...

"Kimi," Keiko was then facing her, her face puckered in excitement, "Kimi it's over... We can finally have our life again! Everything is going to be great and wonderful!" She suddenly hugged her friend, "I'm glad we could go through it together. I wouldn't want it any other way!"

Kimiko laughed. Something that hadn't come across her in a long while, like so many other things. It was effortless and true, not faked or studdered. A wider smile graced her lips as she looked at her friend, beaming at all the people and amusement around.

"Everything's going to be okay now..." She said, specifically to the girl in front of her.

"Of course it will be!"

"Nothing is going to stop us from rebuilding everything we've lost..." Sometime during her sentence, she was called forward to make some sort of a speech.

On one hand, she understood how leadership now fell on her shoulders, but on the other hand she didn't understand why she had to make the speech when she didn't want to make it. But as she stepped forward, she heard one person in particular cheering her a lot more - as though his voice stood out.

_Jack... I cannot wait until we can just... _Be _here together... _

"We can start to rebuild everything... Our lives, our relationships, buildings, and hopes and dreams. But everything that's gone now..." She tried to find the right words to end it, "We will cherish in our memories, and hold close to our hearts. We won't forget anyone who has died, or anything that has faded or crumbled..." She looked down at her hands, tears slightly coming to her eyes.

She still couldn't remember the last time she was able to be up in front of so many people, and have it be a good thing. She couldn't remember a time where she could be happy, and look forward to the future that she could possibly plan. She could tell what was going to happen. And the outlook was good.

Glancing back up, Kimiko mustered a smile, "And... Everything will be our own again." Claps broke through the whole crowd, cheers and screams, whistles and hoots, all nudging her towards positive feedback. It was then that she felt a presence next to her, and glanced up to see a fiery red head.

He turned to her, and flashed a smile, his features bright with the weather. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her, in front of everyone... More cheering erupted, and she could feel her own cheeks begin to turn pink. As soon as she pulled back, she saw a sheepish grin on the partial - albino's face a color to his normally faded cheeks.

But then she remembered Raimundo.

Turning around, he smiled at her. Although it was a shy smile, as though it were defeated, he did smile... And that was everything she needed. She didn't want to break Raimundo's heart, and now she knew that she wouldn't - that he was accepting the way things were, and just happy for her. That's everything she had ever wanted and more.

She would still live on with her friends, and her love, with the memories shining happily in the front of her mind all the time.

Quite randomly she laughed, feeling giddy at all the thoughts of what was and what was going to come. Her best friend looked at her quizzically, but she shook her head, signaling that he just wouldn't understand.

??

"White lilies... I always figured those would be Omi's favorite..." Kimiko nodded and admired the statue, "they did a good job on it. Very beautiful..."

"I completely agree!" Raimundo's smile shimmered, the emerald seemingly glinting off the white stone beside him. "Although I think they messed up Clay a little bit..."

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"He's too skinny." This caused her to burst out in chortles.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She playfully scolded.

"People shouldn't be able to remember him for something he was not!" He gestured to the statue, and then looked at it, letting his hands fall just a little, "and when I say something he was not... He really, _really _wasn't."

"You're so mean... It's the least you could do - they did make these wonderful things."

"Still!" He hissed playfully, patting the stone Clay's leg, "He would definitely like knowing this was here... The big fella would have been so embarassed."

She had no response towards that remark, and simply placed a bouquet of wild flowers over his cowboy boots. Sliding her hand along the leg, she turned and saw Master Fung and the monk's statues. "This place is going to be wonderful..."

Raimundo turned and looked at the white temple walls being put together again, slowly, but steadily. He laughed slightly as some worked argued over what color it had originally been.

"I think that worker has no idea what he's talking about..." Raimundo commented.

"What are you talking about, Rai?" Kimiko questioned, looking towards what he was looking at.

"Being the dragon of wind -"

"Don't start with another one of your stupid rants, Raimundo!" She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"I was simply making a comment, do you want to hear it, or not?" She sighed and nodded. "_Being the dragon of wind _their conversation has floated over here... And that specific worker is trying to tell Mr. Spicer that these walls had been yellow... While Jack says they're white."

"They were white!" She cried out, trying not to laugh.

Jack turned then, and smiled at Kimiko, knowing she must have heard from Raimundo just how the conversation was going. He said one thing, and then strolled over, as the worker looked at him irritatedly.

"Did you hear that?" He snorted, rolling his red eyes.

"Yeah I heard..." Kimiko chuckled, "what an idiot."

"Like he would know any better. You'd think he'd listen to you - considering you killed all evil... You know?" Raimundo grinned and punched Jack in the shoulder, "kind of... I guess you aren't as whimpy as you used to be..." He laughed at Jack's offended expression and walked off, waving as he went.

Kimiko turned to Jack, still offended, and pulled him down to kiss him. She couldn't get over the thrill and pleasure of the electrifying shock going through her body. They could be happy now, and that's what made her so insanely excited to get on with the future. This was the start - mourning those who had passed away.

"Hey..." He chuckled, ruffling her hair; he was so much taller than her now, "we're working!"

"So?" She giggled, kissing his cheek. "I'm off to cook... God knows there aren't enough women here."

"_Too _many people, if you ask me."

"You'll always be a wannabe goth at heart, Jack."

"Thanks?" He asked in a question, not finding her crack against his life choices funny. She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Come find me in about an hour, okay? Don't piss off any more of the workers though..."

He mock saluted her, "Aye - Aye Captain!"

She smiled and walks away too, leaving him standing there for a moment before she left.

That would take some getting used to...

??

"Kim?" There was a quiet voice behind her, and when she turned, she saw the Brazilian's face reflected in the beautiful sunset.

"Hey, Rai..." She sighed contently as he climbed onto the roof with her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Sitting here watching the sunset. It's been so long..." She half smiled, "And thinking about things of course."

"Mind if I ask what?" He trailed his tanned finger along the maroon bricks, watching his dark shadow dance as he moved.

"What's going to happen..."

"You can plan that now, huh?" He chuckled, and looked up as a gust of wind hit them, leaned back and sighed in unison with her. "Hey Kimi?"

"Yeah?" She stared at the sun for a moment, watching the rays flicker with the fiery sky.

He sat back up and looked at her, completely serious, "I just want you to be happy. I know sometimes you think that I don't really approve of Jack, or that I'm going to do something... I swear to god Kim, I'm not going to... I know that... I still... You know, obviously don't want to let you go - but dammit, after all this time you deserve to be happy... And even though Jack and I, weren't on the best terms... I guess it'll be better now, and we can all be friends..." He smiled, "I just wanted you to know."

"Awww!" She hugged him from the side and smiled up at him, "Thanks, Rai! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"You're welcome..." He trailed, watching the sunset with her leaning against him in a friendly way.

Down below, a few people were chatting and walking aimlessly around, so Raimundo took up a piece of the shingle, and chucked it at them, using the wind to direct it at the taller one's head. There was a yelp, and then he recieved a fiery glare that matched the color of his eyes.

"Jack!" He yelled, "Get your ass up here _now! _We have a sunset to see!"

The redhead glanced to the small girl walking with him, patted her golden head, and jogged to the roof, easily maneuvering himself over the rubble to get to the top.

"Was that Megan?" Kimiko asked, remembering how Jack had mentioned her, just before they met Korina.

"Yeah..." He chuckled, "She's gonna be okay..." He nodded," Since her parents died, she's probably going to stay with me for a while... Until I find out if my parents are still around..."

"I'm sure they are... Just like Kim's and mine probably are too!" Raimundo's positive energy flooded the air.

Jack chuckled and looked towards the sun, "Everything will be okay..."

"It'll go back to normal..." Raimundo commented, watching as the sun got lower and lower on the horizon, sending a twilight feel to all the crickets chirping, and night sounds beginning to buzz in the soft air.

Kimiko smiled, feeling as though the moment couldn't get more perfect, "Everything will go back to normal," she took Jack's hand and glanced at him warmly, "We'll be in our comfort zone again."

??

**A/N: Well... I hope you all liked the ending to my story. I sure didn't expect to end it there, but at least it didn't turn out like a sucky ending as they always do :D :D **

**I'm glad I finished this... I really am. I didn't want to leave yet another story unfinished. But, as you may be able to see, my style of writing sure has changed lol. I hope you all liked it though, and if I could even get like two reviews I would be happy.**

**Thanks ever so much to those who stuck with this story, and those who... Kind of have :D**

**I love you all so much! If you want me to keep writing Xiaolin Showdown, please let me know!**

**-zesty-!**


End file.
